Our little virtual trip to France
by Ways
Summary: From Rancho Rosetta to Kadic Academy our friends Marley, Stanford, Millicent, and Emily Embark on a journey beyond belief where they'll meet new friends, New enemies, New found love, New danger, Xana It's time for some middle school madness  T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome all this is your story teller Ways here to take you on an epic adventure in the world of Lisa Yee and Nicolas Atlan. Also for anyone wondering yes I'm including Marley I know he is technically not a part of the series but read the book warp speed if you haven't. But I hope you enjoy gonna make this first chapter and see if you guys like it. Yes I am going to try for longer chapters with this one but this all takes place a little bit after the events of Warp Speed starting after that Christmas Vacation. I'm also going to tone down Millicent's vocabulary after all I'm not a genius. Who knows maybe our favorite characters might end up in a virtual world called loco, coco, moco somebody help me out here. I'm going to try to switch between team Lyoko and team Abnormality (You guys can discuss among yourselves what it'll be called I'm open to ideas). Away we go! (Could somebody tell me the middle school principal's name it would help)**_

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Marley's POV**

It was the assembly that would change my life forever. A chance to get away from the Gorn for a while but it would also bring him to say goodbye to my two best friends Max and Ramen for a while. I had contraindicating emotions about all this at the same time. Excited but I was waiting for utter disappointment, Happy to be leaving the menacing Gorn but sad to be leaving my naïve Batman and Star Wars loving friends, and excited in hope that Millicent would be one of the picks for High school yet scared to even go a five minute conversation with her. Either way things happened I would've been very happy and have my regrets.

"Marley something's up. What's wrong?" Max asked me with deep concern and sorrow. I was going to miss her but he really did want to tell her. It probably won't matter I wasn't going to win anyways I was invincible but that didn't mean that he's not invisible.

"He's probably worried about whether they're going to make a Star Trek movie sequel." Ramen said annoyingly in response to Max.

"There's nothing wrong" I said ignoring Ramen. Yet I couldn't help myself. "And the sequel to the new Star Trek movie is coming out in 2013. Do you even know when the Phantom Menace 3D is coming out?" I said feeling confident.

"Well I-"Ramen was cut off when the principal idiotically took the microphone and walked in front of the speakers. Causing a loud squeaking noise to be heard making all the students face the front.

"Hello children-"

**Captains Log: Transmission interrupted **

**Emily's POV**

I had never been so excited in my life. Today they were going to decide who was going to transfer to Kadic Academy for 5 months. The best part was that it was in France the city of love and the city of shopping. "Oh Stanford it's going to be great I've planned out everything for us to do each and every weekend." I had said with Glee. Not only had I planned things out for me and Stanford but I also planned out things for Marley and Millicent too (assuming that they come). Over all I'm planning to get a kiss on the lips from Stanford on the Eifel Tower, Give Milly a complete makeover (one that won't give Mrs. Min a heart attack), and put a couple (by a couple I mean a lot) of good words for Milly to Marley.

"Wow Emily I can't wait I hope we get chosen" Stanford said blushing.

"I can't believe we get the opportunity to go to France. Stanford do you-"All of a sudden I turn my head to the catastrophic noise on stage, to see the principal fumbling with the microphone.

"Hello children I would like to-"

**Stanford gives Emily a note making her not pay attention to the rest of the sentence it reads 'Transmission Interrupted'**

**Stanford's POV**

I knew I was going to win he had no doubt about it. Life just comes easy to me. The only things that were ever hard for me were giving up Marley who I reformed my friendship with and tutoring with Millicent which ended up not being so bad in the end. The only other hardship I would ever face was _**him**_. "Oh Stanford it's going to be great I've planned out everything for us to do each and every weekend." Oh what her that's my girlfriend Emily. It all started this summer and I've just enjoyed being with her from the start.

I give her a smile and blush "Wow Emily I can't wait I hope we get chosen"

She continues "I can't believe we get the opportunity to go to France. Stanford do you-" She stops and turns to the stage to hear the noise and I turn too.

"Hello children I would like to announce the transfer students to Kadic Academy!" the principal says with glee. Causing the crowd of students to cheer, "The following students will be packing their bags tonight and flying off to France tomorrow." I get excited I know I'm going. So excited I just scribble something down on a piece of paper and hand it too Emily "The following students will be high flying tomorrow they are Stanford Wong, Marley Sandelski, Emily Ebers, Digger Ronster, and Wezi Zyambo (pronounced Ways-e Zam-bo the first part of the last name rhymes with Yam). "Would you all please come to the stage?" Me and Emily do so holding hands on the way up meeting Digger, Marley and Wez. "Please give us a few words as a last goodbye before next year"

He hands me the microphone first. "I'm just glad to be going I'll go to France and show the French how Americans play basketball" I get a cheer from the crowd as expected. _It's good to be the king._ I think to myself as I hand the microphone to my queen.

"I can't believe I get to go to France thanks everyone I'll see you all again at the last day of school" She says with a confident smile. As she hands the microphone to Marley who looks nervous.

"Um… thanks everyone I'm glad to be going I'll miss all of you good luck" he then hands the microphone to Digger who just shrugs and hands the microphone to wez.

"Thanks everyone I'm really glad I got selected along this these four great people with me have fun the rest of the year." And we all left

**The long awaited Millicent's POV**

No matter what happened today I knew I would be with Marley. Yes I'm that girl genius you've all heard of the 11 year old girl in high school. People call me stuck up, a nerd, and way too small for my smarty pants. Anyways I thought I was the obvious choice. After all I was the preferred choice by teachers it's no wonder I would get in. Either way France would give me opportunities beyond my wildest dreams. You know how good it would look if that came up on college boards that I finished school in France this could be stupendous! "Drumroll please…" The enthusiastic students follow his instructions. "Millicent Min" I won yes! "Max Littman, Brittney Sutherin, Barbara Sutherin, and Lukas Giron" some of the students sigh and I see the freshman Barbara and Lukas embrace each other in a hug. "Would you please come to the front of the stage and share a few words to your fellow high school students" We do so and the Principal hands the microphone to me. The students groan when I begin to open my mouth.

"Thank you all I guess this is my final goodbye to you good luck to all of you" I say that even though half of these ignoramuses don't even have a brain. I hand the microphone to Max Littman. I've meet the boy before and I have to say he is worse than I thought Stanford was clearly stupid and I even regret being acquaintances with him.

"Well thanks everyone but…" he puts the microphone down and yells beyond proportions. "In your face suckers! Ya! I'm going to France all of you who lost can go suck that." If I thought he was stupid before. I was wrong this boy is truly brain dead. Who goes and says something like that to a whole crowd of students? He passes the microphone to Lukas.

"Wow really? Thanks" Lukas is a nice guy clearly has a good heart I'm glad he won. He hands the microphone to Barbara.

"HOLLY CRAP I WON A FREAKING TRIP YALL" Barbara said while doing a little dance. Barbara's great she has a complex personality but it truly is worthwhile. I think she's dating Lukas but I don't know I never bothered to deal with the affairs of other students.

"Thank you" the principal says "you are all excused have a great weekend."

_**And there we go hope you guys liked it if you think this is it your gonna have a thrill when you hear about the amazing adventures our character's will have in France.**___

_**Next time on our little virtual trip to France**_

_**Marley's POV: So Your just leaving us then you still donty care about us Marley**_

_**Millicent's POV: Just admit that you love him Millicent**_

_**Jeremy's POV: That Stanford is a stuck up Jerk who does he think he is!**_


	2. From Rancho Rosetta to Kadic Part 1

_**When we last left these students **_

"_**"I'm just glad to be going I'll go to France"**_

"_**I can't believe I get to go to France"**_

"_**I'm glad to be going I'll miss all of you good luck"**_

_**"Thank you all I guess this is my final goodbye to you good luck to all of you"**_

_**Now on with this episode From Ranch Rosetta to Kadic Accademy **_

**Marley's POV Friday Rancho Rosetta**

I rush through the door I can't bear to talk to them right now it's too painful. Even though I'll be spending time with my friend's Emily and Stanford. I can't believe Max said that to me it still replays in my head "So Your just leaving us then you still don't care about us Marley." My two best friends in the entire world hate me now.

I flash back to reality when my mom says "Marley I'm so excited for you congratulations!" My mom I'm glad to hear she heard the big news. "We need to start packing your plane leaves Sunday at 7 PM." My mother than whisks me to my room and we start packing I'm in for the world of fashion now.

Captains Log: Supreme Leader takes me to the supply room to get vitals for a long journey to a distant planet.

**Emily's POV Friday Rancho Rosetta**

I'm so excited all my plans will be put into action now that I know Marley and Millicent will be going I'm so excited. All I need to do is to see if Millicent is going to France. I run through the door and find Alice sitting on the couch. She runs towards me and hugs me. She exclaims "My little girl is growing up!" Oh how did she find out I was going to surprise her with the big news.

"Well thanks mom I'm gonna go up to my room and pack let me know when it's 4:45?"

"Sure Emily I'm so excited for you." Alice has gotten better in the last 5 months it makes me really happy that life is at its best right now.

After two hours of packing my mom calls me downstairs and tells me it's 4:45 I tell her "Thanks" grab the outsiders and head to Millies house.

**Millicent's POV Friday  
><strong> The trip I've been dreaming of for a long time is finally happening I run home to find Emily standing at my doorstep reading the outsiders (for the 623d time). I put my book Franz Hopper a man of mystery away and look at Emily. At precisely the same time we go "Millie/Emily guess what?" apologizing we go. "No, no you go first," Emily and I start laughing when we run out of breath we both say at the same time. "I won the trip to France!" Oh I'm so excited Emily and I are going to France together!

"I figured you'd win so I've come here to help you pack" Oh no Emily not this again.

"Um are you sure… about that Emily" I ask in the most polite way possible.

"Of course silly Millie come on" she says pulling me through my front door. My mom waves to us while holding her (giant) stomach and smiling meaning she got the call from the school. We head into my room it has all the awards and plaques up again now that Emily knows I am a genius. "She says going into my closet now we've gotta find the perfect outfit for you Millicent in France fashion is everything" I love Emily but now that she's here rummaging through my clothes I know that she's going to get me into an excruciating day in which we will be finding the "perfect" clothes for me.

"Give me one good reason why I need better clothes" She lifts her hand like a studemt answering a question. "Don't tell me it's because that stupid boy Tico is going?" I hate Tico now ever since he started going out with that stupid girl Jullie from the Volleyball team I hated both of them they're a perfect match after all with the fact that the 2 of them are ignoramuses and all I never want to see that idiotic boy again.

"No but Marley Sandelski is." Emily says in a mocking voice.

I immediately blush how would she know that I really like Marley. "Why would I care about that?"

Emily laughs and says "Just admit that you love him Millicent" I blush neither confirming nor denying the fact.

**Stanford's POV Friday Rancho Rosetta**

I run home and my mom runs up to me excited when I walk through the door. She takes me into my room and makes me pack for the Trip to France. After about two hours of packing we finally finish. I tell my mom that I'm heading over to retirement village to talk to Yin-Yin about it.

I walk into the building and once again old people try to mess up my hair and pinch my cheeks. I ignore them as usual and make my way to Yin-Yin's room. I open the door and find Yin-Yin watching a game show on her plasma screen TV. "Hello Stanford how are you doing."

I'm so excited to tell her "Great it seems like you're not the only one who can win a big prize mom." I tell her.

"No you didn't?" Yin-Yin says in disbelief.

"I did" Sounding proud of myself

"I'm so happy for you Stanford I hope you have fun." Yin-Yin tells me.

"Thank you Yin-Yin" I say smiling at her.

"Stanford remember one thing…" Yin-Yin says dramatically trying to sound like her best friend Maddie.

I ask "What is it Yin-Yin?"

"When Emily kissed you that didn't count you have to kiss her and France could be the perfect place to do it." She says in her normal tone of voice. I smile thinking _That's my Yin-Yin._

**Marley's POV Sunday Rancho Rosetta airport**

My parents carry my luggage for me today I wear my 'Don't Phase me bro!' T-shirt. We reach the spot before the security check and my mom hugs me tight and whispers "good luck" into my ear honestly I want to cry now.

Then comes my dad who high-fives me. But just when I'm about to head off my parents stop me and do the most unexpected thing. "Marley you're growing up now and since our going off to a far off place we figured you should have this" my dad pulls out a credit card and hands it to me.

My eyes widen and I don't know what to say when I get this gift. "Mom, Dad how were you able to afford this?"

My dad chuckles and says "Well when Mr. Min came to the rialto every day during the summer we accumulated a lot of funds"

"I can't take this" I say almost crying.

"We want you to Marley," my dad says "It has only $100 which will last you till March 13th" I hug both my parents one last time take the credit card put it in my pocket and go through security. When I get into the plane I sit down next to an Asian girl with short hair. I realize its Millicent Min and blush.

**Millicent's POV Sunday Rancho Rosetta airport**

The goodbyes with my parents were short I didn't want to lose my professional and social appearance by crying. I went through airport security sat down and open my book 'Franz Hopper A man of mystery' after reading through the chapter about project Carthrage which seemed very shady but I guess that's why they call him a man of mystery. I look up and see Marley Sandelski I blush and we kind of sit there eyeing each other from time to time._ I wonder if he likes me? _I ask myself knowing that this could be the very beginning of either something great or something that will be terrible.

**Stanford's POV Sunday Rancho Rosetta Airport **

My dad and I spent the whole day together yesterday as a little goodbye thing I felt so happy with him and knew I would miss him. My mom cried a little and I felt embarrassed. After going through Airport Security I look for Emily on the Plane and find her sitting next to Millicent who doesn't notice what's going on because she's staring at Marley. If this happened half a year ago I would've thought _HA! Marley and Millicent? After all Geekdom does need a king and queen. _But now I know better and do a soft aw before I take my seat next to Emily.

**Emily's POV Sunday Rancho Rosetta Airport**

Alice cried I cried I really would rather not talk about it. But I sat down after going through airport security with Millicent. After 2 minutes Stanford and Marley sit next to us _The gangs all here_. One of the funniest parts about the flight is me and Stanford talked the full ten and a half hours but Marley and Millicent were in dead silence the whole time staring at each other.

When we reach the France international Airport a slightly aged man with an orange coat exposing a little bit of a green shirt exposed has a sign that says Kadic Exchange students. So me, Marley Stanford, and Millicent go towards him there we meet up with Digger, Wezi, and four high school students that Wezi appears to be pretty close with. "Hello Children my name is Mr. Delmas and I am the Principal at Kadic Accademy follow me and we will head to the school on a bus driven by our schools Gym teacher Jim." Principal Delmas seems nice enough so we follow him outside wear we find a slightly overweight man sleeping in the driver's seat of a bus that must be Jim. Mr. Delmas then yells "Jim wake up! Or you'll be out of a job!" Immediately Jim wakes up and falls out of his seat making us all laugh.

"You sure this is our gym Teacher?" One of the four high school students with straight brown hair asks Mr. Delmas.

"Yes Mr. Littman, why?" Mr. Delmas asks.

"It's just that he's so… so… uncoordinated and fat" We all laugh at this Littman kid's joke he does have a very good point.

"That's enough Mr. Littman everybody get on the bus and we will go to the academy." Mr. Delmas says yelling at Max. On the bus I sit next to Stanford and Marley and Millicent kinda stay away from each other while Digger is just sitting alone and Wezi with that Littman kid and another couplefrom the highschool sitting behind us. After 30 minutes we reach Kadic Accademy at 7:30 P.M. (or apparently 19:30 as it is here for some reason) which is strange because we left Rancho Rosetta at around 7 o'clock maybe it was time travel. Nah that's only in science fiction stuff.

We all walk across campus into what appears to be Mr. Delmas's office. "Here are your room assignments children. Marley Sandelski you will be staying in a room with William Dunbar." Marley begins to ask a question but Mr. Delmas continues anyways. "Stanford Wong you will be sharing a room with Max littman." Stanford and Max glare at each other. How does Stanford know him? "Wezi Zyambo you will be sharing a room with Lukas Giron " Wezi looks at Lukas and gives an awkward sort of smile. "Emily Ebers you will be sharing a room with Aelita Stones." Aelita that sounds like I a nice exotic name. "Millicent Min you will be sharing a room with my daughter SiSi" _well how bad could she be after all he was a Delmas._ "Barbara Sutherin you will be sharing a room with your sister" They look at each other and give a sort of moan "As for you Digger apparently your mother's sister is a teacher at this school and has a home here at which you will be attending I'll give her a call that you're here."

I head off to my room and find a girl with Pink hair standing outside of it. That is so cool I'll have to know her secret it looks so natural!

**Jeremy's POV Kadic Accademy Sunday**

And E=mc^2 I put the the answer on the last of my Science Homework. Then a boy carrying a basketball walks into my room and I immediately run to shield my computer "No Odd you can-" I look at the boy and realize it's not Odd in fact he looked like he could even be related to Yumi .

"Um hi I'm stanford who's Odd?" The boy asks. He must be one of the transfer students here. I don't respond we just stare at each other. He looks like everything I'm against the cool guy clothes, hair, and a basketball and everything. After a while he finally throws his basketball and it hits me on the head I get mad and don't speak to him.

After a while I text Aelita asking how is her new roommate and she says terrific yours? I respond texting Stanford Wong is such a stuck-up Jerk!"


	3. From Rancho Rosetta to Kadic Part 2

_**Last time!  
>I can't take this<br>You sure this is our gym teacher?**_

_**Here are your room assignments children**_

_**He looks like everything I'm against**_

_**Oh by the way I made a mistake with the rooming Stanford is with Jeremy Max has his own room**_

**Emily's POV**

"Hey Aelita, how are our boyfriends getting along?" I ask the Pink haired girl with glee.

` "Well…" she says in a weird sort of tone.  
>"Come on how bad can it be?" And she shows me the text 'Stanford Wong is a stuck-up Jerk' "You know what we have to do right Aelita?"<br>"Um… no?" She responds _wow sometimes this girl is literally a pink haired, French version of Millie._

"We have to go in there and set our boyfriends straight!" I exclaim not afraid to get Stanford and Jeremy to become friends. I thrust Aelita up off her bed and I have her lead the way as she directs me to the Wong/Belpois dorm.

**Marley's POV**

I walk up to the room with my 2 suitcases and I can hear this techno/rock music from outside the room. When I open the door I find a black haired boy in an unzipped kaki Jacket with a black shirt underneath. He was trying to talk to this other black haired girl in a purple shirt who was just not agreeing with him. I figured that maybe he was asking her out but little did I know it was something much more important. "I'm telling you, Yumi. XANA's back and we need to go to Lyoko grab your group of friends and let's go!" _Who's XANA? Where's Lyoko?_

"I'm sorry William I don't believe you. The other's wouldn't like it either, we shut down the supercomputer five months ago give it a rest already" _Alright I can't watch William be a bully to this girl anymore. If she doesn't want to talk about it then don't right?_

"William that's enough already let this Yumi girl go." I say trying to defend this Yumi girl.

"I'm sorry I don't believe we've meet?" William asks me. Then quickly changes the subject "How much of our conversation did you hear?"

"I'm Marley Sandelski your new roommate. And I heard enough of it to ask who's XANA, where's Lyoko, what's with this supercomputer?"

William opens his mouth but Yumi quickly cuts in and says. "XANA's just a friend of ours, he's Greek you know. Lyoko is what we all call his dorm like you might here us go off we go to Lyoko and stuff like that. And the supercomputer it's just this computer he built that we thought was so amazing we decided to call it THE supercomputer." She responds giving me legitimate answers.

"New roommate?" William asks in horror. _Wow thanks this should be fun. _

"William be nice, anyways I gotta go. See you around pretty boy" Yumi says getting up and leaving the room  
>"So... was that you're girlfriend?" I ask William with curiosity.<p>

"Any pea-brain at this school would know that Yumi's into Ulrich Stern." He responds back to me.

"Hey you don't need to be a jerk I'm new here." I say trying to defend myself.

"Whatever, stay away from Yumi Ishiyama and stop eavesdropping." William responds coldly. _Great another Jerk. _

I put my suitcase on the bed and leave to head to the bench with William calling after me. I take off running.

Captains Log: Made the transfer to distant planet safely but boarding with a hostile Alien

**Max Littman's POV**

_Awesome my own room I can't believe my luck I thought I was going to have to dorm with Digger haha! What a Chump _I think opening my door and setting down my suitcase "I should probably unpack now..." I say looking at my suitcase that was just about ready to explode from the amount of clothes and other things randomly stuffed into the container. It shook a little making me rush out the door _hopefully it'll explode before I come back because I do not want to be there when it goes boom_, "or I could go around the school looking for all the hot French chicks." I say to myself locking that door quickly.

**Stanfords POV**

_This Jeremy kid is like Millicent, only not as fun. _Just as I was thinking that the door bursts open and there stands Emily and a pinked haired girl in a dark red dress and the same color boots. At the same time me and Jeremy ask "Aelita/Emily? What are you doing here?" we then glare at each other. Were almost in sync we'd be an amazing team if we didn't hate each other so much.

"Were here to set your friendship into motion," Emily says in her commanding voice. "Right Aelita!"

"Um… Right!" this Aelita girl says unconfident and unsure of what say.

"Hold on wait who's this Aelita/Emily girl and what are you doing with my girlfriend!" Me and Jeremy at the same time. "Your girlfriend I think you mean my girlfriend. AH!" We say simultaneously again. _I hate him so… much!_

"Wow this is much worse than I thought…" Emily says quietly to herself. "I'm Stanford's girlfriend and Aelita's your girlfriend Jeremy."

"Ya but Emily it seems like your only bossing Aelita around." Jeremy says. _He does have a point for a nerdling._

"She's not bossing me around Jeremy. Though Emily dragged me here I have just as much intrest in making you and Stanford friends. After all me and Emily developed such a nice friendship so quickly."

Then Jeremy decides to say the stupidest, Jerkiest, stuck upiest thing ever. "Look Emily no offence but it's a lost cause trying to make me and Stanford friends. No offence but you have no tastes being attracted to a guy like this." _That's it I've had enough of this jerk of a nerd._

"That's it Emily come on were leaving!" I grab her hand and drag her out of the room we just decide to head over to the bench like we're supposed to for the rendezvous.

**Millicent's POV**

_La France est ce que j'ai toujoursrêvé. J'aivraiment apprécié lecampus ont AccademyKadic. Je ne peux pas attendre pour consulter les classes_. Oh, sorry I was thinking French again. What I meant to say was _France is what I've always dreamed of. I really have enjoyed the Kadic Accademy campus. I can't wait to check out the classes. _How lucky am I to share a dorm with the headmasters daughther. I open the door excited to meet my new roommate when I find her sitting on a stool in her underwear. She screams when she sees me. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

I respond profoundly and politely. "I am Millicent Min I was told I was your new roommate hear at Kadic Accademy."

"NEW ROOMMATE!" She yells. "That's Impossible. Do you know who I am?" she asks lifting her arms up but realizing how awkward that looks she jumps into her closet.

"Are you Sissi Delmas?" I ask politetly

"Yes."

"Then I'm your new roommate."

She jumps out of the closet in full clothes stomping out of the room. "Just wait till my father hears about this!"

I just set my suitcase down on the extra bed. I take out the sheets and make the bed. Then I head out the door to the rendezvous point.

**Aelita's POV**

Odd, Ulrich, William, and Jeremy sit in Jermy's room with me. Jeremy at his computer stool me and William on Jeremy's bed and Ulrich and Odd on Stanford's. I sent the text 10 minutes ago Yumi should be getting here soon and I have no idea where Sissi is. All of a sudden Yumi comes through the door. "Hey guys what's up?" Ulrich smiles and let's his girlfriend sits next to her.

"We can't start until Sissi get's here." I say defending my new friend.

"I'll call her and see what's up." Odd volunteers while taking out his mobile. "Sissi Where are you?"

**Sissi's POV**

I march into Daddy's office not even saying 'hi' to his secretary. He sits there playing his little penguin game. "Hello Sissi How are you this fine evening." Daddy asks me.

"Don't you 'hi' me." I say coldly at him.

"What is this about?"

"This about my new roommate."

"I thought you wouldn't care." He says apologetically.

"Oh ya like I wouldn't care that I get a roommate when Aelita is still the only one in her room." I say sarcastically.

"Actually Aelita also got a roommate." He clarifies.

I grab him by the collar of his Sweater "Listen and listen here bub! There is no way in H-" I stop when my cell phone rings. I smile sheepishly at my father and answer the phone. "In my Daddy's office."

"Well what are you doing there?" He asks.

"I'll tell you later."

"Well hurry up and get to Jeremy's room were having an intervention about something."

"Fine I'll be there in a second." I hang up the phone and casually walk out of daddy's office when I get outside I take off running to the dorm. As I'm passing through the courtyard I see Millicent sitting on a bench with some boy. _There is no way that she has a boyfriend. Never mind that I have my friends to get to. _

**Aelita's POV**

"So what did she say Odd?" I ask after he finished the call.

"She said she would be here in a little bit." Odd replies closing his cell phone.

Ulrich laughs "Knowing Sissi she'll probably be here in 7-"

"6-" Odd continues.

"5-" Yumi says smiling.

"4-" Ulrich says.

"3-" Odd says trying to hold in the laugh

"2-" Yumi says almost laughing.

"1!" The three of them shout together as Sissi barges through the door. They all fall down laughing on Jeremy's bed. Sissi then sits next to me and William on Jeremy's bed.

"So I brought you all here today to talk to you about the new roommate situation." I say politely to everyone.

"You mean those guys from California." Ulrich asks.

"I saw that Asian guy walk into Jeremy's room with a key so I figured that the California people were here." Odd said.

"That guy is a jerk!" Jeremy shouts at us.

"Ya well you weren't too nice either Jeremy" I said to coldly. _I don't care if he's my boyfriend it's the truth. _

"Ya but he started it." He says defensively

"But you went and not only attacked him but his girlfriend and one of my new bestfriends Jeremy." I say to him.

"Wait I would actually like to agree with Jeremy here I don't really like my new roommate either." Sissi says.

"How bad could it be?" Yumi asks. Sissi then whispers in her ear and Yumi bursts out laughing. "I think Aelita should hear this too."

"What is it?" Jeremy asks.

"Just a feminine secret don't worry about it Jer." She then whispers what happened in my ear.

"Well Sissi she didn't know you were doing that." I say trying to find the good in Emily's friend Millicent.

"Well it was embarrassing though." Sissi says in defence.

"Please it's not like she hasn't seen that before." Yumi says.

"Ya my roommate Emily is Millicent's best friend and she mentioned how they went to the pool with her and her boyfriend Stanford Wong." I say.

"But have you seen how flat she is!" Sissi yells defensively. Jeremy and Odd sit there smiling ear to ear realizing what happened. But Ulrich and William just sit there not fazed at all. _Yumi's so lucky that she has guys that are mature after her. Yet I really like Jeremy no matter what._

"Well I gotta agree with agree with Sissi and Jeremy here my roommate just barged in while we were talking about XANA being back." William says. Making us all gasp except Sissi.

"What's the big deal it's just the stupid fairytale character Odd and Ulrich made up." Sissi says. The fairytale character was an excuse made up so we could talk about it a little bit around Sissi.

"Um ya Sissi do you mind going to the vending machine and getting us some snacks?" Odd asks trying to get her to leave for a little while.

"Sure but I'll need some money." Sissi says stingily.

"Fine" Odd says digging around in his pocket for some Euros.

"You can't just talk about XANA whenever William someone could've heard you!" Jeremy says.

"I didn't know I was getting a roommate he just came in there while we were talking." William says defensively.

"Luckily I used your excuse saying that XANA and Lyoko were some greek friends." Yumi said.

"Did he by it?" I ask.

"Ya for now but you need to be more careful William." Yumi said.

"Alright Yumi" William says sadly.

"But William how could you think XANA is back my sensors would've tracked him if he was." Jeremy said.

"Well let's just say I still have a little bit of a special connection with XANA." William says. Sissi comes back with some chips and sodas. We continue discussing roommates and end up taking sides. Me, Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd on the side for the new roommates and Jeremy, Sissi, and William against them.

**Stanford's POV**

Me and Emily took a small break stopping at her room to put up her picture of me her and Millicent together in a photo booth from a while back. I smile at the picture when I pick it up because it really shows how far me, Millicent, and Emily have come and how that was only the beginning of the book. After we did some organizing in her room we walk to the bench were supposed to meet Marley (Who Emily and Millicent insisted he join us) and Millicent. On the way there through the campus we see Max flirting with some brunette with glasses for some reason it appears to be working because the girl blushes. Emily told me how Aelita has a friend Odd who's dated all the girls at school except for her. I think Odd may have some competition now. Max smiles and waves at me and Emily as we pass by and the girl waves to probably pretending to know us to impress Max. When we get to the bench we see Millicent and Marley awkwardly sitting on other ends of it sneaking glares at each other every so often. "So everybody how'd it go?" Emily asks Marley and Millicent.

"Terrible!" the two of them say simultaneously. Millicent smiles at Marley but he doesn't notice or at least he looks like he notices.

"Don't tell me your having the same problem as Stanford." Emily says.

"If that struggle would be with our roommates then that would be an affirmative answer." Millicent says.

"Ya I also don't really like my roommate much." Marley says shyly.

"They can't be that bad." Emily says.

"Well mine is secretive and got all weirded out when I came in and he was talking to this girl about a thing called Zena." Marley says.

"Um I think that's the lady on the wheel of fortune." I say.

"I thought that too until they talked about this place called Loco and A supercomputer it didn't add up especially with the excuse they made." Marley says.

"What was the excuse?" Emily asks.

"That Zena was a Greek friend, who has a room they call Loco with a computer they call the supercomputer." Marley says. "I'd believe them if they were Elementary school or Primary School as they call it here. So it was ridiculous,"

"So our catastrophic roommates have a secret that we need to perpetrate." Millicent says.

"Awesome were gonna be snooping!"I say with glee.

"NO!" Emily yells. "Your roommate Marley, William is one of my roommate Aelita's friends. I'm not going to sabotage her at all."

"Fine but either way all in all the roommates suck who agrees?" I ask. Marley and Millicent raise their hands. In the end we keep talking about this Zena thing and what it might be. But we also take sides about what we think about our roommates and all of us except for Emily agreed that their not the best of people.

**XANA's POV**

_Those foolish warriors won't stand a chance against me this time. With my code gathered together after five months I also managed to pick up a couple of very important pieces of data from Franz Hopper. With these new students here I did some poking around the world wide web and found out that one of them Millicent Min is the perfect new host for my first attack. She is a genius so I can learn all kinds of information if I get a taste of her mind. Either way with her I can gain more power let's see if I have enough power to activate a tower hmmmmmmmmm? _


	4. From Rancho Rosetta to Kadic Part 3

_**And were back with another excting chapter of this fanfiction. Sorry the last one took so long I was pretty busy with school and stuff and didn't have much access to a computer. But what do you think will happen with Zena I mean XANA (now they've got me saying it wrong) back? Does he have enough power to take over Millicent? And will our Lisa Yee character's find out the truth about XANA find out this chapter on 'Our little Virtual trip to France'**_

_**From Rancho Rosetta to Kadic Academy Part 3**_

**Millicent's POV**

After the whole conversation about our ridiculous roommates and the mysterious Zena we left and went to bed. Granted I had to see Sissi Delmas which was a terrible experience we didn't speak to each other at all in the dorm. I woke up bright and early that morning and took a shower surprised to find none of the girls were there except for this one pink haired one. She gave me a nice warm welcome and even let me use the best shower that morning. I planned not to share a changing room with Sissi Delmas so I decided that I would bring my clothes to the bathroom and change in the shower stall when I was done because even a genius needs her privacy. After all that I went to to the library where the Science teacher greeted me asking me if I was one of the new exchange students when I said yes she eagerly said 'you must be Millicent Min! I am very excited to have someone of your excellence in my class!' I then sat in one of the long desks and read the book 'Franz Hopper a Man of mystery' with my briefcase at my corner. After about an hour of reading and analyzing I hear all the voices outside and figure out it's time for breakfast. In the cafeteria I am gladly greeted by Marley who smiles at me and we sit with Emily and Stanford. We also notice some of the other exchange students mingling around like Wezi Zyambo and Max Littman talking to a boy with black hair a green shirt and glasses. Then Barbara and Brittney Sutherin with Lukas Giron eating. And finally Digger Ronster sitting alone in the corner that makes me kind of happy. Then I went to my classes where I meet the girl that was nice to Marley who was also pretty friendly to me. But the classes were best of all we had Science where I gladly explained cold fusions where Mrs. Hertz was lacking, then we had French which was so simple a primate could do it, history which was something I already learned, and finally we had mathematics which was my specialty. We had lunch and then gym which we luckily played volleyball in so I wasn't that bad. All in all I had a pretty good day.

So here I am now sitting in my room reading the Franz Hopper book. In the middle of the book a black smoke appears from under my bed. "Emily, Stanford, Marley, Aelita? Anyone!" I scream when Marley opens my door. "Marley please help-" I stop and I slip out of consciousness.

**XANA's POV:**

_Tower activated in the forest sector: check, Millicent Min possessed by yours truly : check, despite the setback back of an innocent bystander can be easily taken care of. After that it's time to alert the meddlesome Lyoko Warriors._

**Marley's POV: **

Today was a pretty good day. I got to know a nice kid named Jeremy Belpois it surprised me how Stanford could hate him so much. I did okay in my classes and even gained the friendship of the science teacher Mrs. Hertz. I decided I wanted to talk to Millicent alone so I asked Emily where she was. She smiled winked at me for some odd reason and said in her room. So here I am walking down the hallway of the girls' dorms and I hear Millicent scream. I then hear Millicent scream and bolt down the hall. I open the door and see Millicent she says weakly "Marley please help-" and she slips out of consciousness.

"Don't worry Millicent I'm here." I say picking her up and running to the infirmary. I run out of the room and she opens her eyes. Instead of her normal pupils there's a weird eye symbol. "Thank goodness your alrig-" I am interrupted when this purple lightning jumps off of her and zaps right into me. I see Millicent laugh manically as she runs off to Emily's room. EMILY! I get up as much as it hurts and run off to save her. Millicent is fast though leaving a weird grey trail behind her. She runs in the room and comes out with a pink haired girl in her arms unconscious. I run into Emily's room she's sitting down against the wall moaning. "Get up Emily something's happened to Millicent,"

She moans "I don't understand why would Millicent be like this, why would she take Aelita?" Emily asks.

"I don't know but we have to follow her." I reply.

"You follow her we have to get Stanford he could be of some help and I'm sure Aelita's friends should know what to do."

"Alright I'm off." I say going off in the direction that Millicent went off to. I follow Millicent through the school where she's just blasting people with the purple electricity as she goes. She runs out of the school gates into the town. I run as fast as I can _I don't want Millicent to do this and I don't want her to get hurt_. She runs off out of town to a river where a strange factory lies she stops and turns around her fists up ready to fight.

**Emily's POV**

_I have to get Jeremy I still don't forgive him for what he said but we can't just stand there and let Aelita get kidnapped by Millicent… It doesn't even make sense._ I kick open the door. "Emily, hi I'm sorry for what I said earlier."

"Ya, ya, ya look we don't have time for that now Millicent just kidnapped Aelita!" I say with great fear in my voice.

"Wait, what! Tell me exactly what happened" Jeremy says shocked.

"Well it was all weird Millie came running in with this grey trail behind her and she then shot this weird purple lightning at me, she had this weird symbol in her eyes." I explain.

"This is bad; this is very, very bad. I need you to get Odd and Ulrich across the hall, I'll call Yumi."

"Okay I'm worried about Millicent, Aelita, and Marley I'm coming with you." I say.

He sighs "Fine but how is Marley involved."

"He followed Millicent to wherever she was going." I say worried.

"Alright let's go tell Ulrich and Odd XANA is back." Jeremy says urgency in his voice.

"Alright" I say running into the 2 boys' room. "Guy's get your but in gear Millicent kidnapped Aelita! Jeremy also told me to tell you XANA is back!" I scream.

"Oh my God." Ulrich says getting his jacket on.

"Emily you should stay here." Odd says softly.

"No way! I'm coming too Millicent is my best friend." I say defensivly.

"We have no time to argue Odd come on." Ulrich says rushing out the door with the two of us following close behind.

**Stanford's POV: **

"What do you mean that there's no basketball team." I ask Jim with shock.

"You heard me there is no basketball here." Jim says coldly sending me out the door. _Fine I guess I'll see if I can get the Principal Delmas to change that. _Then out of nowhere I see Emily running after two of the French boys who look like Jeremy's friends Ulrich and Odd. I then follow after them.

"What's going on Emily?" I ask her.

"Millicent's in trouble we have no time to loose!" Emily says. _Oh no Millicent! Wait what about Marley?_

"Wait shouldn't Marley know what's going on?" I ask with great urgency.

"He already does he chased after Millicent. Ulrich and Odd are taking us to where they are."

"Wait your telling me there's another one of you involved in all this?" Ulrich asks.

"Hey, you mess with one person in our group you get all of us fighting back." I respond defensively.

"Ok stop!" Odd yells. We all do and he points down to a manhole. I look at him confused.

"You can't be serious?" Emily asks. Odd devilishly smiles and nods. I put my hand on Emily's shoulder reassuring her that it's for Millicent and Marley and that I'll be with her the whole time. Ulrich takes off the manhole cover and climbs down as Odd motions us to follow along I go first to make Emily more sure about this. When I reach the floor I hold out my hand for Emily and she takes it. "Ewwwww… This is so gross,"

"Ya I know but that's beyond the point." Odd says. "Take your pick" he says pointing at a skateboard and a pink scooter. Being the gentleman I am I take the skateboard. Luckily I do know how to jump, grind, and stuff like that because Tico once taught me. _Thank God for Tico!_ The ride ahead through the sewers was interesting we did a bunch of jumps and even grinded some stairs. Then we meet another ladder like the last one. "Be prepared everyone we have no idea what's coming up ahead.

"Please Millicent isn't that tough." I say.

"Ya she wasn't that tough when she blasted me to bits and knocked Aelita out." Emily says sarcastically.

"Come on guys let's go." Ulrich says climbing up the ladder with me, Emily and Odd, behind.

**Marley's POV:**

Me and Millicent have been fighting on the bridge for like 15 minutes now. Jeremy came and took the pink haired girl into the factory. I'm not really fighting Millicent I'm dodging whatever swing, kick, or electricity she sends at me. "Millicent Please you don't have to do this." I plead. She just stares for a moment. _I think I've gotten through._ I walk up to her and then she blasts me with her purple electricity. I clutch my chest and get back up. She runs at me and out of nowhere Yumi jumps out of the air with a battle cry and kicks her. She's unconscious. "Thanks Yumi."

"No problem. There's no time now we have to get into the factory if you want any chance of saving her." Yumi says. I nod and just as we start to run the square tile on the bridge opens. Out comes a brunette boy, Stanford, Emily, and a boy with weird spiked hair.

"Looks like we have a little more help that's good." The brunette says.

"Oh, Ulrich I'm glad you could make it." Yumi says.

"Look we have no time we have to get there before your xanafied friend wakes up." The spike hair says. We then run to the factory where there are cables hanging. The spikey haired guy, Ulrich, Yumi, and Stanford easily swing down the lines. Me and Emily look at each other and through unspoken communication we say 'for Millicent,' and do a fireman pole slide down.

We then head to an elevator that looks very unsafe. "Are you guys crazy?" I ask the three French boarders.

"Do you want to save your friend or not?" Ulrich asks harshly. I sigh and step into the elevator that descends us down below. When the door opens we find an incredible computer that looks like it could power the entire starship enterprise.

Me, Emily, and Stanford stand there with jaws dropped "Wow" the three of us go at the same time.

"Jeremy, where's the tower?" Ulrich asks.

"In the desert sector I'm sending the four of you there right now Aelita's waiting in the scanner room." Jeremy replies.

"Ok let's go!" The spikey haired boy goes.

Emily speaks up "Wait what about us?"

"You three I highly doubt that the 3 of you are capable enough to stand a chance on Lyoko, and Stanford he'd probably just fall into the second he steps foot on Lyoko." Jeremy says.

"I have no idea what any of that means but we want to help Millicent anyway we can." Stanford says.

"Absolutely not, I will not allow you to enter a scanner." Jeremy replies.

"Look, Jeremy they have the guts and their just about involved with this as we are now so like it or not their coming with us." Yumi says

"Look if you guys need backup then we'll send them in." Jeremy replies.

**XANA's POV:**

_ I grow tired of this body I have all the info I need I'll just put a little fainting spell on her in the factory and send someone in much worse than her gathered from her memories._

**Emily's POV:**

_This all too weird I wish Jeremy would let us help. _He sits there on his computer chair with me, Stanford, and Marley watching from behind it. Typing with rapid speed he exclaims. "Transfer Odd, transfer Ulrich, transfer Yumi," the computer does some things on the screen going through what looks like character cards and selecting each one that looks like each person but in some weird outfit. "Scanner Odd, scanner Ulrich, scanner Yumi," It shows an uncolored full 3d version of each of the avatars. "Virtualization!" He shouts and nothing really happens on the computer. "Hey guys did you make it?" He asks.

_"Read you loud and clear Einstein!"_ Odd's voice calls from inside the computer.

"And I thought Star Trek was advanced Spock's got nothing on this." Marley says as Stanford nods.

Jeremy ignores us and says "Ok Aelita it's your turn," He types at the computer going through the same sequence as before only with one avatar instead of 3. "Transfer Aelita. Scanner Aelita. Virtualization!"

_"It's ok Jeremy Aelita's here with us."_Yumi's voice says.

And out of nowhere Millicents body phases out of the elevator and she faints as a ghost escapes her. Me and Marley run over to her and Stanford keeps his distance. Marley holds her hand making Millie smile. "Are you okay." Marley asks worry in his voice.

"I don't know it was weird it felt like a monster was inside of me." Millicent says.

"You were possessed by XANA I'll explain more later the tower is still activated so you guys have to stay on Lyoko." Jeremy says.

Odd's voice comes out of the computer _"Don't worry Jeremy, We've got this it'll be just like old times." _

"I'll send you your vehicles." Jeremy says.

**Odd's POV**

"It feels so great to be back on Lyoko!" I say ecstatically as I back flip on to the overboard.

As we fly through the air Ulrich says don't get too cocky Odd you never know what XANA has up his sleeves this time around"

"Oh what's there to worry about?" I ask him.

"Well just wait and see Odd." Yumi said hovering ever faster on her overwing.

Aelita hanging on to Yumi on her over wing like she usually does says "Ulrich and Yumi are right we have no idea what XANA could be planning,"

"You guys worry too much." I say. Then I get hit with a laser and fall off my board falling flat on my face. I get ready for action expecting a kankerlat or a hornet or something but instead I look up and see 5 humanoid monsters that were pitch black entirely, with dragon shaped helmets and barbed tails. One of them had a pistol, one a shotgun, one 2 pistols, one a saber, and one 2 daggars. Confused I run at them shouting "Laser arrow!" Shooting an arrow at the monsters once each but they still stood there. "What?"

_"Odd, those things have 200 life points each you only took away 50 from each, when the one shot you it took away 70 of your life points." I hear Jeremy say from the sky._

Yumi flies at one but the double pistol one shots her 3 times devirtualizing her making Aelita take the controls of the overwing. "Yumi!" she shouts surprised.

I look over and see Ulrich fighting with the one with 2 daggers their swords both colliding with each other with each blow. But then the one with the saber comes behind him. "Look out Ulrich!" I shout but it's too late as the monster puts his saber straight through his body devirtualizing him.

The monster with the shotgun only tries to shoot me but I cross my arms yelling "Shield!" the purple barrier appearing in front of me but surprisingly it breaks my shield and I slowly start to devirtualize. "Crap!" I say just as I'm about to leave the virtual world.

I pop my head out of the scanner huffing and puffing. "XANA has gotten tougher what do we do now?" I ask my 2 friends.

"We have no choice to send those four kids to Lyoko." Yumi says. Just then we see The Asian boy, girl, and the two other kids climb down the ladder. They don't say anything to us as the Asian boy, girl and the kinda chubby one get into the scanner. The one remaining smiles at the Asian girl as the door on her scanner closes. Jeremy starts the procedure and A couple seconds later the scanners open again with not a trace of them. The boy remaining now looks kinda scared. _We don't have time for this! _I think as I push him into the scanner. Just as he's about to get out the door closes on him and we all sigh in relief. We then head into the elevator and watch the screen as we go to the computer room and watch the screen scared out of our minds with Jeremy.

**XANA's POV:**

_I can't believe my new Dragon Knights took out all 3 of the Lyoko warriors. With my new red headed minion under my command heading straight for the factory I have won! But wait what's that. They not only sent in my former minion but also a nerd, a fat girl and a jerk. Oh well if the original warriors couldn't beat them they don't stand a chance._

**Millicent's POV:**

_Sorry to say this but I am pretty pissed right now not only did this virtual jerk mess with my head but he also made attack Marley!_ I then appear in the air of a virtual desert and land flat on my but all three of us do. I look at Emily who is in a grassy green princess dress and has a crown on (the one on the cover of her book) she where's wearing gloves of the same color and looks at herself confused. But turns her head and sees Stanford. Stanford is in a Lakers uniform and has springs on his shoes on his hands are 2 holes that are pretty weird. Finally the 2 of them look at me and I look down at myself finding that I'm in a robe and my hands just barely come out of them. I then start lifting in the air. _Woah I can't believe I'm saying this but this is beyond cool! _ "Wow Millicent your flying!" Emily says. "Go towards that tower in the distance," She points out over there. "It sounds like Aelita's in trouble and one of us should help her now." She says.

_"Millicent fly off in the distance and help Aelita. It looks like you have the ability to fly and shoot beams from your mind." Jeremy says. "Emily it appears that you can throw your crown into the air and it will spin around and either shoot multiple green lasers around or shoot one blue laser down in the middle, it shouldn't harm you if you use it right. And finally the idiot Stanford Wong you have the ability to shoot basketballs from your hands." _

"How are you able to talk to us here?" Stanford asks.

Getting used to my flying ability I say playfully "Because ignoramus were inside the computer," Stanford smiles as I do a backflip in the air and fly off in the distance.

**Marley's POV:**

I then appear in the air in the desert and land flat on my but Emily silently laughs at me covering her mouth Stanford holds out his hand lifting me up "Been there done that dude." He says.

"So what are his powers Jeremy?" Emily asks.

_"Marley check your backpack." He says._

I do so and I see that I have 2 type 2 phasers. "This is totally cool!" I say shooting a rock I blow the steam off the phaser.

_"You also have an ability called 'Beam me up'?" He says._

Me and Stanford smile at each other as Emily stands there confused. "Before we go Marley take a good look at yourself I think you'll like this." Stanford says. I follow his instructions and see that I'm in a Star Trek uniform.

I smile and then yell. "Beam me up Mr. Spok!" and the 3 of us teleport to the tower where we see we have company. But just as were about to get stabbed a green blast and a pink ball of light shoot at the humanoid figure with a saber of the humanoid figures.

"Nobody messes with Stanford and lives to see the day but me!" Millicent yells as she flies towards us.

"Aelita!" Emily yells running towards the pink haired girl in the pink angelic uniform.

But as she is running a shot comes towards her from the one with the shot gun. "Emily!" Stanford shouts but it's too late as Emily is shot by the laser. Stanford then gives the monster a glare and out of his hands he shoots 5 basketballs at this making it explode. He then runs over to her. "Are you okay?" He asks her.

Ignoring the love fest going on over there Millicent flies towards me and she picks me up holding me by the arms and flies with me with my two phasers in hand. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I ask her as she flies me up and above the top of the tower.

"If your suggesting we team up while we simultaneously shoot our new enemies I concur!" she says excitedly. Then just when everyone least expects it we fly down out of the sky and she fires green beams from her head and I fire a couple of shots with both my phasers. But the monster plays a trick on us and he fires five beams at Millicent just before it explodes. The 4 of the beams hit her and she disappears.

"Millie!" Me and Emily yell as I fall. Then the pink haired girl from the ground waves her hand over her star bracelet and two wings sprout from her back. She races off up in the air and barely catches me struggling under the new weight. She accidently drops me and I hit the ground getting sent back to the real world. I come out of the scanner and step out. I see Millicent there and she smiles at me.

"Let's go watch the fun from the computer." She says as we go up the elevator to the computer room.

**Stanford's POV: **

_I can't believe how cool this is! I hope Millicent and Marley are ok?_ I think as I watch Emily throw her crown at the one with the pistol. Finally Aelita comes and shots a pink ball of energy at the last one. "Great job guys!" she says.

_"Go on Aelita it's your turn now."_ She nods and enters the tower. After a couple of seconds the fog turns from red to blue and Jeremy asks _"Ready for a trip in time?" _

"What?" Me and Emily ask.

_"Return to the past now!" He exclaims._ There's a great big flash.

**Emily's POV That morning:**

The warriors end up in Jeremy's room. Odd says "And that's that you're a part of the group now."

"Welcome to Kadic!" the rest of the non-Rosetta kids say with glee.

_Credit for the Dragon Knight Idea comes from Lord Maximus as they are featured in his fanfiction Code: Total Drama Reality._

_**Next time on 'Our little virtual trip to France'**_

_**The Lyoko Warriors (All of them) go on a training mission to shapen up when a tower activates making life points active in the meantime William shakes down Jeremy on why there was a return to the past all of a sudden. Is XANA up to his old tricks again one way or another I'll see you next time on 'Our Little Virtual Trip To France' **_


	5. Training

_**Here we are back on another exciting chapter of 'Our little virtual trip to France'. For those of you who ask no I will not make it all Lyoko related I've actually got an exciting little episode where the whole gang goes to- wait nevermind you'll know it when you see it. But anyways last time!**_

_**XANA is Back!**_

_**Millicent's in Trouble we have no time to loose!**_

_**It feels so great to be on Lyoko!**_

_**Welcome to Kadic!**_

_**Training:**_

**Ulrich's POV:**

These newbies are getting tougher. With those new threats the 'Dragon Knight's' Jeremy tells us we need all the help we can get and who knows how many more new monster's XANA has up his sleeves. So here I am in the ice sector training Marley. He's cool enough he's really good with his guns but he still isn't good enough as each shots ricochet off my sword as I fling my hands in the usual defensive maneuver. "Your good Marley, getting stronger in fact but you have to surprise your enemy not just fire away."

"Ya well I just started the job." He replies.

"Just gotta learn." I say then I stop and yell "Triplicate!" and two clones of me appear surrounding Marley. But then he disappears in a blue beam and appears behing one of my clones shooting that one, he does the same thing to the other one. Finally he teleports again I'm ready this time. I turn around but feel the barrel of 2 pistols on the back of my head. He smiles and we shake hands "Not bad."

**Yumi's POV:**

Me and Emily are fighting hand to hand in the forest sector arena. She's ok but needs a little work. Jeremy's been in the computer room programming something new for the four new warriors. Emily is fighting hard but is asking a lot of questions. "So let me get this straight Aelita's supposed to be like 20 years old?" She asks while trying to leg sweep me.

"Yes she's supposed to be but because when you're in this computer you do not age and since Aelita was here for like 7 years she stayed 13." I answer giving her a scissor kick to the face.

"This computer is simply amazing I mean the boys are into Star Trek which I vaguely understand. But it's nothing compared to this." She says pulling off her Tiara.

"I know what you mean there are some things Ulrich is into that confuse me or annoy the heck out of me but that doesn't change anything." I say taking out my fans knocking the tiara out of the air. "Your making good progress though. I know it may be confusing now but you'll understand eventually."

**Odd's POV:**

"Had enough noob?" I ask Stanford as he growls when we do target practice with a couple of rocks. He's missed a lot of them and he has a bigger projectile than I do. Were in the desert sector Jeremy insisted that these guys start with the basics even though they showed us up a couple days ago.

"You're lucky were not on the courts!" He shouts at me while he is trying to hit one of the rocks I've set up.

"Ya but were not on the courts were on Lyoko." I reply.

"Fine but check out a new trick I learned." He then points his hands downwards and lets out a stream of basketballs making float in the air. "Pretty cool, huh? Let's see you try this with your laser arrows."

**Aelita's POV:**

"So let me get this straight." Millicent says while shooting beams with her mind that get balanced out with my energy fields. "You're the daughter of Franz Hopper the creator of the mysterious project carthrage?"

"That's correct not only did he create project carthrage but also this virtual world, and XANA, but XANA got out of control and had to be stopped." I say answering her question.

"Well then I propose that when you guys left to Lyoko, that he lived and is probably somewhere on the Worldwide web." She replies.

"Actually my father died trying to help us defeat XANA." I say stopping my firing.

"Oh. But the way he died everyone gets devirtualized back to the real world right?"  
>"Yes." I reply sprouting my wings she then hovers in the air.<p>

"Well maybe your father did get devirtualized just not to the real world?" She says as we are flying through the mountain sector.

"Maybe…" I say.

_"Oh my gosh Millicent that's a great idea. I need to go to my room to grab something important be back soon." _Jeremy says from the computer room.

After 3 minutes of flying we see 3 tarantulas guarding a tower as it now turns red. _CRAP!_ They look at us and start firing. "Remember what I taught you about flying." I yell. She nods and follows me through the lasers. Millicent and I each get shot and we go tumbling down through the air. We luckily land on a floating island rock. "How will we warn the others?"

"Wait I have mind powers right?" Millicent asks.

"Well ya." I say.

"So that means I may just be able to make a telepathic connection with the other Lyoko warriors." She says while she concentrates really hard. After a couple of seconds she starts glowing blue something I've only seen when Yumi uses her telekinesis and then she stops. "Done I hope they got the message,"

**Marley's POV: **

Wow this is great recently I also found out I have the ability to run at amazing speeds I call this ability warp speed. Now me and Ulrich are sitting on the ice flows waiting Jeremy to devirtualize us. _Marley! There's a tower activated in the Mountain Sector please hurry! _"Ulrich did you get that message?"

"What message?" He asks.

"I don't know for some odd reason I think Millicent told me there was an activated tower in a mountain?" I say.

"The mountain sector! Come on follow me Marley." He says. "Super Sprint!" He runs leaving a yellow trail behind him.

"Wait up!" I yell trying to trudge along with him while trailing behind. "Warp Speed" I yell running even faster now leaving a blue trail behind. We run side by side until we reach a tower with a blue aura surrounding it. "This isn't the activated tower?" I ask confused.

"I know." Ulrich says walking inside the tower. Confused I follow him inside. I find myself on a platform that has the eye of XANA. "Ready for the plunge?" The boy asks.

"What are you talking abo-" He pushes me off the platform before I can finish my question. I look up and see him jumping off the platform behind me. As I am falling I see blue streams of data surrounding me as I'm screaming.

**Emily's POV:**

I make my way towards Yumi as she propels rocks and trees at me with her telekinesis. Yumi told me this is to test my agility and speed. But all it's doing is giving me a hard time. Just as I duck under a rock I get the message _Emily! There's a tower activated in the Mountain Sector please hurry! _I just stand there shocked to hear Millicents voice and a rock comes and hits me. Yumi opens one eye and runs towards me. "What's wrong?" Yumi asks.

"I think I got a message from Millicent about an activated tower." I reply.

"Are you sure it wasn't XANA?"

"Well she has mind powers doesn't she?"

"Your right, we better get going. Since Jeremy left we can't use any vehicles." She says as we run off through the forest sector.

**Stanford's POV:**

I'm up in the air on my basketballs while Odd tries to shoot me down._ This is an awesome way to spend my Saturday!_ Then I get a mind message from Millicent _Stanford! There's a tower activated in the Mountain Sector please hurry! _"Odd! Stop!" I yell as I slow my trail of basketballs making me go towards the ground.

"Had enough?" He asks.

"There's no time for that at all XANA's attacking."

"Very funny, how am I supposed to believe you?"

"Were a team now and Millicent sent me a mind message." He looks at me for a second.

"Then we better get in gear." He says running off on all fours. I look at him for a second and then run off to on my legs only though.

**Jeremy's POV:**

I get the disk from my room and then run out. But I'm countered by William as soon as I open the door. "Uh- William what are you doing here?" I ask.

"I've come to ask you about the return to the past a couple days ago." He responds. _Crap! I knew this would be coming eventually. Ok act naturally._

"What return to the past?" I ask trying to hide my sheepish smile.

"Jeremy I'm not an idiot you know the return trips still affect me." He replies not amused.

"Well William it's just that-" I stop and look over at my computer which sprouts mechanical arms and legs. The screen flashes an eye of XANA is seen and William looks at me. "Ok William it's true. The other's are already on Lyoko and some of the transfer students have joined the team now I promise we'll explain more to you if you can get me out of here!" I say.

"Alright Jeremy, come on!" he says grasping my hand and whisking me through the hallway. We keep running and more computers are coming out of the rooms. William makes sure I keep up because if I fall behind XANA is not afraid to kill me this time. We make our way out of the dorms ad find the courtyard empty. "Get to the factory I'll stay here to make sure everyone's ok."

"Just don't get cocky William there's no scyphozoa but XANA will kill you." I say running off.

**Millicent's POV:**

Me and Aelita are barely holding out here. I've done some calculations and find out that I have 20 life points and Aelita has 40. We may not win this fight. The three spider-like monsters have been shooting at us for a while now and we haven't been able to get in a good shot.

A spider is just about to shoot a laser at me but far out in the distance I hear someone shout "Warp Speed!" then a blue blur comes up in front of me as the laser is about to make contact. The blur reveals to be Marley who is now clutching his stomach after he has fallen to the ground. This angers me causing me to fire a mind ray at the bug but it misses. Marley get's up and shoots the beast right in the eye of XANA. As the monster explodes Marley gets up and starts running he shouts "Warp Speed" and runs grabs me. Were running at a about 30 miles per hour me in his arms. We go behind a rock where we meet Aelita and Ulrich. We should take them all on now but with me and Aelita having low life points we can't. _I hope Jeremy get's here soon._

**Emily's POV:**

"Ready to take a dive?" Yumi asks me inside the tower as we stand on the eye of XANA.

"What are you talking about?" I ask her. But she doesn't respond and pushes me off the platform. As I am falling I see blue streams of data surrounding me as I'm screaming. I see Yumi diving behind me and she's now falling beside me. But here's a big surprise Stanford and Odd appear next to us. Odd appears to be laughing and Stanford has a smirk on his face. I reach out to Stanford but we land on another eye of XANA. _That was the scariest moment of my life. _I support myself on Stanford's shoulder and I feel like I want to throw up. "Feeling queasy?" Yumi asks smiling.

"Just wait until she gets on the transporter orb." Odd jokes with Yumi.

**Jeremy's POV:**

I grab my scooter and make my way through the sewers. I hop over some of the waterways and try to make it to the factory on time.

**William's POV:**

_I won't let XANA win! After being his slave for all those months I just can't…_ I think as I'm gathering up all the students in the wreck room. We all come in to find some of the exchange students inside the dark skinned one and the tall one with brown hair at the foosball table and the 2 who appear to be twins watching TV. "Hey. What's going on?" asks the darker haired twin asks surprised to see so many students here at once.

"Everybody needs to stay in here." I tell her.

"Come on it can't be that bad?" The dark haired boy says. Going away from his game and walking towards the door.

"Come on Lukas don't be stupid," The dark skinned one pleas while trying to pull him back "if all the students here at Kadic are hiding here then we should probably stay here to."

"He's right, Lukas." the darker haired twin confirms.

"Sorry Wezi and Brittney but I'm going to check out what's going on." He says grabbing a stick from the pool table.

"I'm sorry Lukas but you're staying right here with the rest of us." I say staring him right in the eye.

"Fine!" He replies. The three other exchange students let out a sigh of relief. While the rest of the students pile in.

**Odd's POV:**

"LASER ARROW!" I shout sending a stream of arrows out of my hand but each of them miss the tarantulas. We've already meet up with the others next to the tower and were trying to fight our way into the tower. "Darn it!" I shout. A tarantula uses this to its advantage and shoots me once in the chest. Yumi , Marley, Millicent, Aelita, Marley, and Stanford are sending out a barrage of basketballs, lasers, mind rays, and energy fields. But none are focused and only hit the 2 tarantulas a couple of times. I join them but see that I'm out of laser arrows. "Where's Jeremy when you need him?"

**Wezi's POV:**

_What could possibly have gotten all these students here at once. _I think while walking towards the window. I look out and see the strange computers gathering outside. "Uh… William, Lukas?" I ask, scared.

They look up from the foosball table and join me at the window. "See what I'm talking about we have to do something." Lukas says.

"No!" William yells back "You have no idea what you're dealing with."

"Well I'm not going to just hide in here!" He replies.

"Wait. Where's your friend Max." William asks.

"He told me he went out to find a decent Synagogue here in France." I reply.

"I hope he's ok." William says.

**Max's POV: **

"Geez what does it take a guy to find a decent synagogue around here?" I say grumpily. It's true I've been walking around for hours and so far I've found nothing here. As I'm walking I pass by an old abandoned factory surrounded by water. Then I look to the bridge and see a boy stepping on a bunch of computers crawling towards him with a weird eye symbol. I don't know what's going on but he looks like he's in trouble. I begin to run towards him I don't know what I'm doing but I need to help him. _Alright Max. What could I use to help this kid out?_ That's when I see a taxi come by. "Taxi!" I yell and it stops right in front of me and the door flies open.

"Where to, kid?" The cab driver asks. I look over at the boy he's sinking in a swarm of robots.

"Um do you have a crowbar?" I ask.

"Yeah, why?" He asks

"Here are 50 Euros go by yourself something nice." He takes the money and hands me the crowbar.

"Don't hurt yourself kid." He says as I run out of the car and he drives away.

I let out a battle cry as I run towards the boy. I smash as many computers as I can make sure that they leave this kid alone. The sparks are flying and the kid rears his head out of the pile of broken computers. "Oh. Not you!" I shout realizing that the kid is Jeremy Belpois. He looks pretty beaten up.

**Stanford's POV:**

We've finally gotten rid of the tarantulas now Aelita can head into into the tower. "Go on Princess it's your turn." Odd says waving his paw towards the tower. She begins to walk towards the tower. But out of nowhere 5 new monsters fall from the sky. They look like monkeys but have the eye of XANA on their stomachs. Their only abot as tall as Odd's knee.

"What are these things?" I ask holding up my hands ready to stream out basketballs.

"I don't know." Yumi responds. "But whatever it is it looks like XANA's pulling out all the stops to make sure we don't get to that tower."

"But, why?" Emily aks.

"JEREMY!" Aelita screams in horror.

**Lukas's POV:**

Me and William are fighting off the computers with some pool sticks while the rest of the school is hiding in the school. Wezi has been trying to contact Max on his cell but so far he get's nothing. It sucks that me and William are the only ones who can fight off these monsters. One jumps up and is about to clip onto William but I hit swing at it like a baseball. I hope these monsters stop.

**Jeremy's POV:**

My eyes slowly flutter open. I see what appears to be Max Littman fighting off some of the computer robots with a crowbar. "I gotta get to the computer lab!" I yell.

"I don't understand what's that going to do." Max yells back.

"Look Max. If you trust me you'll make sure that none of those computers get into the factory!" I tell him.

He doesn't look reassured but then smiles at me. "Okay Jeremy but make it quick!"

I then run into the factory. Slide down the cable and hit the button making the elevator rise out of the ground. I run in and start to descend down below the earth. The elevator door rises and I run to the computer chair and put on my earpiece. "Hello can you guys hear me?" I ask.

_"There you are do you know how long we've been waiting for you?"_ asks Odd's high pitched voice.

"I'm sorry Odd. I've had my hands full with an army of robot computers."

_"Sorry Jer. But could you reload my laser arrows?" Odd's voice responds_  
><strong>Ulrich's POV:<strong>

The monkeys come running at us. I take out my swords ready to attack. They completely ignore me and go for Millicent and Odd. Marley and Stanford try to shoot the monkeys but they miss because the monkeys are too quick. Yumi throws a fan at one but they flip over the fans and laugh at her. _"Odd your arrows are completely loaded again!" Jeremy shouts._ But it's too late the monkeys are already climbing on Odd and Millicent. I try using my sword on them but I don't want to hurt them as the monkeys are too fast. When the monkeys reach the top of their heads they try to shake them off only for the monkeys to let out a high pitched scream. And the 2 warriors are shocked as electricity runs through their bodies causing them to devirtualize. "_Guys their shocks take away 50 life points do not let them get on you!" Jeremy shouts._

Seeing Millicent get devirtualize makes Marley really mad. "WARP SPEED!" he yells.

"Wait Marley!" Emily says trying to grab him but it's too late he runs towards a monkey. He actually manages to devirtualize it with his gun. But another jumps directly on his head and shocks him.

"Wait, Emily remember when we were practicing?" Yumi asks.

"Ya why?" Emily says reminiscing their training.

"Remember the big blast with your crown that almost devirtualized me?" Yumi says.

"You mean you want me to?" She asks. Yumi nods. So Emily replies by taking off her crown. She throws the crown like a Frisbee. As it flies a giant blue beam blasts from the middle destroying two of them.

"That's the spirit Emily!" I yell. But one of the monkeys comes and shocks her.

"Their picking us off one by one!": Yumi yells before she's devirtualized by a monkey.

Aelita uses this time to shoot a monkey with her energy fields. "Shoot them right after they devirtualize someone!"

"But there's only 3 of us left!" Stanford shouts. He then dodges a monkey who tries to jump onto his head.

"How'd you dodge that so easily?" Aelita asks.

"Basketball. It keeps you on your toes in both the real world and on lyoko." He responds shooting a basketball at a monkey destroying it. The last monkey sits there and looks at him. It lunges towards him and he just steps out of the way where a rock is there giving the monster a terrible fate.

**Aelita's POV:**

_"Go on Aelita it's your turn" Jeremy says from the computer lab._ I run towards the tower as Stanford and Ulrich high five. I enter it and begin to float slowly.

**Narrators POV (This is where I describe a bunch of stuff happening all at once):**

Max is seen at the bridge being buried in a pile of computer bots. His hand is seen rising above the pile as it is slowly consumed.

Aelita does her little flip in the air.

Lukas and William are seen surrounded by an army of robots as the others crawl towards the wreck room where Wezi, Brittney, and Barbara are looking in terror.

Aelita lands on the platform.

Max is completely submerged in a pile of computers.

Aelita is entered on the interface.

The computers break into the wreck room.

Code is entered on the interface.

A scream is heard from Max's pile as one hand breaks above the surface of the robots.

L-Y is entered on the interface.

Barbara, Brittney, Wezi, and the other students are attacked by the computers.

O-K is entered on the interface.

"NO!"screams Barbara as a computer jumps towards her.

O is entered on the interface.

Everything stops. Including the robot that was about to attack Barbara in midair.

"Tower deactivated."

In the computer lab Jeremy sits at his chair with Odd, Millicent, Marley, Emily, and Yumi staring from behind. Stanford and Ulrich wait expectantly on Lyoko. Jeremy smiles while typing in the command. Then he sticks out his hand going for the enter key. He pushes the button and dramatically exclaims "Return to the past now!"

A white bubble comes out the holo map engulfing the computer lab, then the factory, then Max on the bridge, the wreck room, and the entire world.

**Wezi's POV:**

I'm locked in a foosball match with Lukas. He's winning but I'm still having a lot of fun. But then I look up and realize there's something weird about all this. Then Brittney says "Woah, de-ja-vu."

We all look at her and nod in agreement.

**Max's POV:**

"What does it take to find a decent synagogue around here?" I ask as I walk past the old abandoned factory. I feel like I'm supposed to do something here but I just shake it off and walk away.

**Jeremy's POV:**

In the factory we reevaluate the mission. "Well it seems like this has been an interesting experience." I say looking over the team.

"Well yeah. There's the fact that we've found a possible ally in Max Littman, meet some new monsters, and had the school fight off an army of evil demonic computers." Marley says.

"Ya sounds like a normal day for us." Odd replies making us all laugh.

"So, Odd." Ulrich asks. "What are you going to name the new monsters?"

He thinks for a couple of second and then snaps his fingers. "I've got it." Odd replies. " Hyper Electro monkeys, but we can call them electro monkeys for short."

"How does he come up with this stuff?" Emily asks.

"So Jeremy what did you get in your room?" Yumi asks.

"I'm glad you asked that Yumi." I say. "Millicent mentioned the possibility that Franz Hoppers data could be scattered over the World Wide Web. That's when I got the idea to do something completely crazy."

"No, Jeremy you don't mean?" Aelita asks.

"I do. We're going to rebuild the skidbladnir, not one but 2 one which will be piloted by Aelita the other by Millicent."

"So we're going to bring back my father?" Aelita asks.

"Yes Aelita, we are." Jeremy replies. Aelita then hugs him.

I apologize "Sorry Milli-" But I stop short when I hear the elevator goes down to this floor. The door opens and William appears immediately I remember my promise to him _Crap!_

"What's he doing in here?" Yumi, Ulrich, and Stanford ask at the same time with anger.

"That's a nice welcome." He says slyly smiling. "Jeremy promised me that I would get explanation of all the crazy stuff going on." He says giving that usual persuasive glare.

"Well William," I say, "XANA's back."

"Send me in! I'll kick his ass!" William shouts.

"What and become XANA's puppet again?" Yumi asks.

"No way." Ulrich says.

"So your not letting me go but you are letting a nerd like Marley go to Lyoko?" William asks.

"I think you should leave William." Jeremy says.

"You got what you deserved roomie." Marley responds.

William steams and walks back into the elevator. Yumi, Ulrich, and Marley all look satisfied.

_**Next time on our Little Virtual Trip to France. XANA decides to pit the exchange students against each other while William tries to convince the others that he's worthy enough to go back to Lyoko. Can the Lyoko warriors destroy XANA once and for all? Find out on Our Little Virtual Trip To France.**_


	6. Cell Phone Coverage

**Our little virtual trip to France**

**Short #1: Cell Phone Coverage**

_**Um so this was an accident. This was supposed to be an epilogue to the last episode but I forgot to put it in. So my bad. But it gave me an idea to do these shorts so voice your feelings about the shorts. This will be the test for my musically interactive episodes so bare with me. But here we go this is an episode featuring the parents in Lisa Yee's series.**_

_**Oh and sorry to anyone who saw the prototype of this.**_

** Alice Ebers's POV:**

** Music: watch?v=LPUIaCpukv0&feature=relmfu**

The parents of Millicent, Marley, Stanford, and I had gathered together for a little meeting here at the Ebers household. Min's had sat together on the couch with the Sandelski's. It was very important for their kids in a new and exotic country. The idea had been swirling inside of my head for a while and for some reason it itched at her brain even more now she felt that it was kind of necessary for survival.

"So what is it that you wanted to bring us all here for?" asked Mr. Wong, trying to fit his need to be on top of everything.

"Well it's about our kids, right?" asks a very pregnant Mrs. Min.

"Obviously why else would she invite us all here?" asked Mrs. Sandelski.

Then everything begins to go out into an uproar all the parents arguing then Mrs. Min starts crying making Mr. Min pissed off. After about a minute of this I can't take it anymore. "EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" after I had said that everyone had fallen silent in the room. "Now the reason I had brought you here today is because I wanted to bring forth an idea, a question, a thought that all of you need to hear me out on," I pause and everyone listens intently, "I think we should get our children cell phones!"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Mr. Wong starts screaming, "No child of mine shall have a cell phone at such a young age!"

Mrs. Wong responds sweetly "Calm down, honey I'm sure we can work this out."

"You of all people should know that Stanford is too irresponsible for a cell phone." Mr. Wong retaliates.

"I strongly disagree with you Mr. Wong. Stanford has been improving with his grades while being on the basketball team and honestly being a great boyfriend to my daughter, and we all know that it's true and you know that it's true." I say angrily at him.

"Now that that's out of the way anybody else have anything to say?" I ask

Mr. Sandelski speaks up, "I do. Now you see not all of us have money with us all the time, after all with Marley away the Rialto hasn't exactly been at its best business without the extra hand."

"And who said we'd get them fancy phones like Androids?" I ask and he nods, "and besides who said you were going to do it alone?"

"Alright let's go then!" Mrs. Min exclaims while smiling and marching out the door.

"Who could argue with her?" Asks Mr. Min goes following his wife _Thank God for Mrs. Min's pregnancy right now!_

"Come on let's go!" Mrs. Sandelski says tugging on her husband's arm. He then get's up and leads her out of the house.

"Ugh, fine." Mr. Wong says finally getting up and leaving my house. I smile and get my car keys ready to head to the mall.

**-2 hours later-**

I smile and begin to seal the box including 5 Motarola XPRT phones from Sprint.

**One Week Later Jean Pierre Delmas's POV: **

**Music: watch?v=bQv2iPRcjT4**

"Jim please see to it that Millicent Min, Stanford Wong, Marley Sandelski, and Emily Ebers come here to my office." I tell gym barely looking up from my computer as I was playing Penguin Pop-Up and was very close to winning yet again.

After 20 minutes of trying Jim finally gets all four of the students into my room. I finally stop playing the game and stand up. "Welcome children, have you been enjoying your stay here at Kadic?"

"Affirmative!" says Millicent.

"Oh I love it here," Emily boasts.

"Thanks so much for letting us come here," says Marley.

"It's tight bro," Stanford says.

"Very good! I've brought you all here to bring you a package from your parents." I say handing Emily the package.

"Thank you Principal Delmas" Emily says receiving the box.

_**And there's my first Short titled Cell Phone coverage. Should I do the musically interactive stuff for my next chapter's leave an answer in the reviews. This is Ways, I'm out!**_

_**Next time on our Little Virtual Trip to France. XANA decides to pit the exchange students against each other while William tries to convince the others that he's worthy enough to go back to Lyoko. Can the Lyoko warriors destroy XANA once and for all? Find out on Our Little Virtual Trip To France.**_


	7. XANA's getting Organized

Our Little Virtual Trip to France

Chapter 6: XANA's getting organized

_**So ya this is the second fanfic I'm writing in Zambia cuz I'm here forever and let's just say with having no friends and only family gives you a lot of free time. So ya with all the new fanfics I have planned I gotta return to some of the old. Oh and I got all of Code Lyoko on dvd a little while ago and I've been watching through and as I've started writing this chapter I'm on episode 90/95 so writing the Lyoko scenes and XANA's personality easier. So here we are with a new chapter of Our Little Virtual Trip.**_

**I do not own Code Lyoko, Millicent Min Girl Genuis, Stanford Wong Flunks Big Time, So Totally Emily Ebers, or Warp Speed.**

**By the way whenever I use** _Italics_ **it's saying whatever** **the character (****Blank's****POV) **

**Millicent's POV:**

We all walk into Emily's room excited to see what was in the box that Headmaster Delmas had given us. "So what do you think our parents sent us?" Marley had asked.

"Whatever it is it's probably gonna be lame." Stanford had responded unenthusiastically.

"I don't know," Emily had replied, "but I'm sure whatever it is it can't be that bad Stanford. What do you think Millicent?"

"I'm sure it's something that will be intellectually stimulating and won't have you lose the few IQ points you have left Stanford." I respond making Emily and Marley laugh and Stanford a bit embarrassed. _I made Marley laugh- not that I would care or anything._ Emily opens her door and we set the box on her bed. Marley tries and opens the box but has a bit of trouble.

"Move aside geek," Stanford says jokingly but Marley frowns a bit making me and Emily give him a disapproving glare. He frowns but then finally gets the tape off of the box and we all stand there in shock.

"Could it be?" Emily asks in awe.

"How is this possible?" Stanford asks in confussion.

"The credit card was one thing but this is way too cool." Marley says excitedly.

"I can't believe it but our parents have trusted us with the responsibility of owning cellular telephones." I finally say breaking the chain. We pick up the smaller boxes with each of our names and rip open the boxes. I have a phone that is blue, Emily's is pink, Stanford's is Orange, and finally Marley's is red. They all appear to be the same types of phone's and we quickly exchange phone numbers with each other.

"Wait guys do you realize how important these are?" Marley asks us and we all nod.

"It keeps us in contact with each other so that we can keep up with the XANA attacks and all the other crazy Lyoko stuff," Emily responds.

"That's good I'm getting tired of you guys having me jog to the factory every couple of hours." Stanford says.

"Haha," I laugh, "It's always funny to watch you run out into the woods like an idiot and return experiencing extreme fatigue."

"Except for when there actually is a XANA attack." Emily responds. _Ugh the XANA attacks the stupid program always makes things difficult anywhere from making forks and knives chase after us to possessing our teachers the artificial intelligence has really been an annoyance. He's not only made this time at Kadic harder than school should be (and school isn't challenging at all except for when it comes to being social) but he's made the week here into the equivalency of 2 weeks thanks to all the returns to the pasts. _"Oh hey there's a note," she says picking up the note inside the box.

She reads _**Hey kids so we've decided that since you've been responsible and had your own hardships in the past we've decided that you guys are responsible enough to have your own cell phones. They have unlimited text messaging and 2,000 minutes of calling. Please make good use of the phones and make sure to get phone cards to call us every once in a while. Remember to take all the necessary requirements for making the phones usable in the country of France, like changing the plugs for the chargers. Hope you've enjoyed the first week of school in France.**_

_**-Best Wishes**_

_**Alice, the Min's, the Wong's, and the Sandelski's**_

"Alright cool so we have cell phones now." Stanford says.

"Yep," Marley replies putting his hands behind his head.

"But we have to get the numbers of our other warriors," I reply "You guys go ahead I have to work on the new Skid with Jeremy and Aelita. I'll get their numbers while working."

"I never expected you to get into programming, Millicent." Emily says.

"It's just a decent understanding of basic algorithms and a deep knowledge of quantum physics." I reply.

"Whatever that means that was so adorable," Marley says gazing at me lovingly, I blush and Emily smiles while Stanford tries hard not to laugh. Marley then gets out of his daze and tries to cover up what he said, "Did I say adorable? I meant that was very intelligible, and I'm going to the wreck room to meet up with the others," I frown while he leaves with Emily and Stanford. _He probably doesn't like me I mean people call things cute all the time, like rabbits and puppies. It's not that I care whether he likes me or not it's just that it's one of the very few things that I don't really know about in this world. I mean I already conquered friendship but when it comes to this weird feeling I get in my stomach when I'm with him. It might be indigestion. Oh well better head over to help out Aelita and Jeremy with the skid and other programs. _

I walk into Jeremy's room smiling and holding up the blue phone. "Oh that's so nice Millicent," Aelita says and she takes the phone and puts her's and Jeremy's numbers into the database as I also put in my own in hers and Jeremy's. "Jeremy shouldn't you put in the XANA attack text message into her phone?"

"You're right Aelita, Millicent hold still I'm sending you a text message," Jeremy says and a little envelope appears on my phone screen it opens and there is the eye of XANA on the screen. "Good now hand me your phone," I do so and he does a couple of things on it and hands it back to me. "There you can now do an instant message in the event of a XANA attack just go to your messages and in the option that has premade messages click the one that says XANA attack and send it to any one of us but probably not me since I usually know when there's an attack."

"Cool thanks Jeremy," I respond.

"Now back to work," Jeremy says I nod and pull the laptop out of my briefcase. _I've had the laptop for a while now but I usually don't use it because I prefer using books for my research. I wasn't going to bring it but my father insisted._ "Now I think we're almost ready to bring up a new Skidbladnir. With the three of us working together hours on end we actually managed to create it a lot faster than the last time."

"Ya and the new design works much better than the last one, especially since we needed to inquire the addition of 4 new lyoko warriors." Aelita says.

"So we should be able to be up and running in another week." I say with glee.

"And then we'll be able to search for my father!" Aelita says excitedly.

And just like that all our computers begin to beep. All 3 of us yell "Oh no! Activated tower!"

"Where is it Jeremy?" Aelita asks.

"In the forest sector!" He responds running out of the room and us following behind taking out our cell phones.

**Emily's POV:**

As we walk out of my room, Marley as red as a beet he just kept on walking faster and faster ahead of Stanford and I. Finally out of the dorms I break the tension by asking "So Marley why don't you ask her out?"

"Who Millicent," He asks. "Nah, she's not really my type. She's cool and a great addition to the team but I don't think I have much of a chance with her."

"Dude, are you kidding me?" Stanford asks, "You're really crazy about her, and she is to whether she knows it yet or not."

"Ya seriously Marley the longer you wait to ask her out the less likely she's going to say yes." I tell him.

"Dude she's right," Stanford replies while opening the door to the wreck room for us, "If you wait too long it's gonna be too late especially since she's going to college soon."

"Please me and Millicent are just friends," Marley replies enough for our fellow lyoko warriors to hear.

"Don't tell me the whole 'just friends' thing?" Odd asks us looking up from the foosball game between him and Ulrich.

"Ya Marley really likes Millicent and he's to chicken to ask her out." Stanford replied.

"Sounds familiar doesn't it Ulrich?" Odd asks the brunette he's playing foosball against.

"What do you mean me and Yumi are going out now." Ulrich defends.

"But what about a couple months ago with the original fight with XANA?" The purple boy asks him.

"Completely different." Yumi defends.

"Look if you really like this girl and it looks like she really likes you then you should really just ask her out." Ulrich says putting a reassuring hand on Marley's shoulder.

"You know what I'd rather not talk about it you guys." Marley says.

"AND GOAL! Odd, the great, the brave, the magnificent made the shot and won the game." Odd yelled after making the winning shot.

"Fine. Well done Odd the lame-o. You only won because I was too busy with Marley." Ulrich replied.

Then I remembered, "Oh by the way. We got some phones and need your numbers."

"Oh cool keeping a phone on you is a good way to keep up with the XANA attacks." Odd replies as he exchanges phones with Stanford.

After we finished exchanging phones mine, Odd's, and Yumi's phones begin to ring.

"Ya hello Millicent/Jeremy/Aelita?" The 3 of us ask. "An activated tower? Where? Millicent/Jeremy/Aelita?" We close the phones after futile attempts.

"Jeremy, Aelita, and Millicent are in trouble." Yumi tells us. "We need to check the Dorms for them anything could've happened."

"I heard a bit of lightning before we lost them." Odd said, "We could be dealing with a polymorphic specter or some possessed people."

"Alright let's go!" Ulrich yelled as we run out of the wreck room to the dorms.

**Odd's POV:**

We arrive at the scene and we see one of the other exchange students standing over an unconscious Jeremy.

"Well, well, well looks like XANA possessed someone worthwhile," Stanford smirks making the possessed kid turn around and growl. "Isn't that right Digger Ronster?" The large possessed red-headed boy then lunges at us growling. Me, Stanford, and Ulrich stand ready to fight him while Yumi, Marley, and Emily rush under Digger to tend to Jeremy.

"Alright you over-grown carrot come out and fight like a man!" I shout at him.

A struggling Ulrich yells at me "Cut the bad jokes Odd and help me and Stanford."

The boy begins to kick Stanford who takes a blow and gets knocked against the wall while Ulrich is keeping his hands away from him. Then I come along and tackle him leaving Ulrich to breathe a little and the possessed Digger to phase a bit. "Touchdown!" I yell at the result of my success with the possessed boy.

At this point Jeremy wakes up. "There were three possessed Digger here decided to take me out while Brittney and Barbara went off with Aelita and Millicent."

"That's crazy why would XANA want Millicent?" Yumi asks.

"I don't know, but all of you have to head to the factory to stop XANA." Jeremy replies.

"You heard the man let's go!" Emily yells getting up to run out the door and we all follow.

When we get to the sewer cover that we usually take William appears from behind a tree.

"William what are you doing here?" Yumi asks.

"I figured that when I saw Lukas, Barbara, Brittney, their little friend, and the red-headed brute have that possessed look in their eyes I headed here waiting for you guys."

"So what's your point?" Ulrich asks sternly.

"I'm coming to help you guys and that's that! Whether it be on Lyoko or dealing with our possessed classmates." William responds.

"Look, we don't have time to argue we need to save Aelita and Millicent!" Emily demands. Then removes the manhole cover.  
><strong>Possessed Max's POV:<strong>

I run at the computer and await XANA's command. Possessed Wezi and Lukas are waiting on front the bridge for the meddlesome Lyoko Warriors and Possessed Brittney and Barbara are dragging the two girls into the scanners. _**Do it**_. XANA commands and I smile a wicked smile and begin to start the virtualization sequence typing at lightning fast speeds. In my demonic yet computerized voice I say **"Transfer Millicent, Transfer Aelita," **I type in more commands in the super computer, **"Scanner Millicent, Scanner Aelita," **I jab the enter key and shout **"Virtualization!"**

**Millicent's POV:**

With a great jolt I wake up and see I've landed in the forest sector. I look over to my right and see an unconscious Aelita. I stand up and try and shake Aelita awake. She only tries to brush me away still unconscious. Then I hear a sort of vile sound and look over to see what I believe is the Schypazoa. I begin to get scared. I go and pick up Aelita, and begin to fly away. But I get chased by a hornet who keeps on shooting at me but I drop Aelita trying to do a barrel roll to avoid a shot. I try to rear down to pick up Aelita but the Schypazoa get's in front of her, I try to fly away but a dragon knight with wings and a double barrel shot gun appear. _I'm surrounded._

**Emily's POV:**

_I just wanna make sure Millie and Aelita are safe. I don't mean to be bossy but when you mess with my friend's I wanna do anything I can to bring to help them._ We come out of the sewers and there we find Wezi and Lukas waiting for us.

"Alright guys you get to Lyoko while Stanford and I deal with these two guys." Ulrich says.

"Aye-Aye Captain!" Odd says saluting Ulrich.

"I wouldn't underestimate the taller one you guys he held off the computers with me in the spider tech attack." William said.

"What about the smaller one wasn't he there too?" Ulrich asks.

"He just hid with the two other girls that were in the wreck room." William says chuckling.

"I've seen Wezi in school though, he isn't really nothing to shrug about I mean sure he has good grades and a bit of friends but all he does is do the drama club. I don't really think a bit of Middle School Madness or Trial of the Big Bad Wolf is gonna be much for us to shrug at." Stanford replies.

"But remember their XANAfied so they've got the freaky specter powers too." Yumi replied.

"Good luck guys and bring both Millicent and Aelita home." Ulrich says. Ulrich and Stanford tackle XANA's victims and we make a bolt for the ropes. When we all reach the elevator I punch the down button and Yumi heads out of the elevator at the computer lab floor.

"I'll start the virtualization process; first order of business is to find Millicent and Aelita who will be about 40 meters north of your position. We should hurry cuz they're not alone." Yumi commands as we go down and enter the scanner room. "Boys you go first," Yumi says. The 3 boys step in their scanners. I smile at Marley and Odd as their scanner doors close and I hear on the speakers. "Transfer Marley, Transfer Odd, Transfer William. Scanner Marley, Scanner Odd, Scanner William. Virtualization!" Their scanners open again empty I smile knowing they safely landed on Lyoko. "Alright Emily give me a second first I have to bring up the vehicles." In 30 seconds Yumi comes down the ladder and says "I've started up the automatic virtualization procedure get in a scanner and I'll see you in the forest." I nod and we each get into a scanner. First there's the door closing, then the ring of light running up the scanner and finally the gush of wind that makes me close my eyes as the blinding light shines and I feel myself running through the wires of the supercomputer.

**Ulrich's POV:**

"Alright, Stanford ready to get a little shock? Cuz that'll probably be happening in a couple of seconds." I tell him.

"I can take a bit of a frying," He said. But out of a surprise we get grabbed from behind, I look over and see that a XANAfied Max has grabbed me and a XANAfied Brittney has grabbed Stanford. "Have you noticed anything special about this attack?"

I shrug, "Not really just a bunch of XANAfied kids right?"

He kicks Brittney's knee she does a little demonic yet computerized shriek and let's go of him and then I duck my head as he punches Max in the face. "It's not just a bunch of XANAfied kids it's only been the exchange students."

I dodge a punch from Wezi and do a summersault between his legs. "So?" I ask standing up and then getting brought down by Lukas.

He pushes Lukas off of me and says. "It means that XANA probably went after all of the exchange students except for the ones immune to the attacks so if one is back at the school, and four of them are here fighting us."

"That means one of them is somewhere in the factory!" I say kicking Max in the stomach, elbowing Brittney in the same place, and leg sweeping Wezi making all 3 possessed people phase a bit and going for a tackle on Lukas attacking Stanford. Getting up from my tackle I brush myself off saying, "You're not as dumb as Millicent and Jeremy say you are." Making him smile at me.

**Marley's POV:**

_"Virtualization!"_ My body begins to form above a platform of the forest sector. When it is fully formed I fall and land on my feet this time.

"Wow you were right Odd William really does look creepy on Lyoko," I tell the cat boy.

"Oh quiet what do you know? You're only a rooky here." William replied.

"Actually William he has been quite the warrior here on Lyoko William." Odd defended. "In fact he even saved all our buts from the forks and knives attack by single handedly getting Aelita to the tower in the ice sector by using his teleportation powers and those guns he has there to take out a dragon knight and three blocks."

William shrugged and got on the materialized overbike as Odd back flipped onto the Overboard and I stretched my legs. "Ya I remember that was pretty tiring teleporting from place to place so much especially for the dragon knight. Besides I didn't get possessed, destroyed lyoko, and become XANA's puppet for a couple months all because of being cocky and not serious all on my first trip to Lyoko." He growled and began to form his zwielder out of smoke but stopped because Yumi and Emily materialized.

"Welcome ladies," Odd said making the two girls smile.

"What's been going on?" Yumi asked.

"Oh our two roomies here got into a bit of an argument and William was about to take out his zwielder until you two showed up," Odd said.

"Alright well enough small talk we gotta head off to Aelita and Millicent. I want you Marley to use your super speed to head over to them since you're the fastest we'll get there as soon as we can." Emily commanded while getting on the overwing behind Yumi.

"Alright here I go!" I say putting my phasers in their holsters and yelled "Warp Speed!" and I zoom off at lightning speed as I go a Dragon knight flies over me but I simply ignore it cuz I know the others will have it taken care of. I race off and see a big ugly jellyfish that has Millicent in its grasp. "Millie!" I shout in horror. I try to shoot at it but it seems it has let go of her and finally goes away. I go to the crumpled Millicent and pick her up to comfort her.

"Get away from me!" She yells at me and sends a brain wave making me fly back into a tree. The sound of the impact makes Aelita stand up who I didn't notice was there.

"Oh my aching head," Aelita says holding her hand to her forehead but then looks around. "What am I doing on Lyoko?"

"Long story princess." I tell up from the tree.

Millicent then flies straight for Aelita and grabs her racing off somewhere. I sigh and stretch a little and then yell "Warp Speed!" and race off after them.

**Jeremy's POV:**

I slowly regain consciousness and see that I'm being carried by Digger through the sewers. _Uh-oh_. I'm glad that I was able to get the others to the factory but now Diggers going to make things worse than they already are. "Um, Digger?"

"Quiet nerd we need you for the next phase of this plan." He says and then walks away. _A plan XANA's never really been so organized when it comes to possessing people I wonder what he's up to this time._ But Digger shocks me then and I slip back into unconsciousness again.

**Odd's POV:**

"Well, well, well if it isn't a dragon knight?" I say acknowledging the dragon knight coming towards us.

"Cut the jokes Odd this thing is serious," Yumi commands.

"What it can't be that bad it's only an over glorified guy in a dragon mask," William says "Super smoke and a slash of the Zwielder and it's all over for it."

"Ugh you guys we're waisting time!" Emily yells and throws her crown over it and it fired a big red blast that demolished the dragon knight and left a burn mark on the ground below it.

"Hey no fair there's no fun in that!" I yell at her.

"I think we're gonna have to have Jeremy scan you a bit after this because as far as I'm concerned your blasts were blue and nowhere near as powerful, even your bigger one" Yumi said rearing the overwing down so that Emily could catch her crown.

"We need to focus and try and save the others I mean who knows what type of trouble Marlee could be having right now?" Emily said glowing red a bit.

"Wait stop your vehicles guys," Yumi says and me and William stop. "This is where the super computer said Millicent and Aelita were and look at that tree," she points at the tree that has the shape of a body imprinted in it, "Looks like Marley got here and there was a bit of a struggle."

"Kid probably got devirtualized that imprint's probably his right," William says, "he must of ran into them and go devirtualized by a creeper."

"HAHAHAHAHA!" I laugh. "Creepers only appear in the sector 5 not the forest sector,"

"Besides if he were devirtualized he would be in the lab guiding us." Yumi replies starting the overwing.

"Let's go kitties." I say starting up the overboard following Yumi and William on the ground close behind.

**Aelita's POV:**

Millicent is flying through the forest sector with me in her arms. I check her eyes and ya she's possessed. "Millicent you have to stop you're being controlled by XANA, you have to stop." I look behind and see that Marlee is running behind with his blue streak trailing behind. I kick Millicent and she let's go of me. I fall and Marley sees so he disappears in a pillar of blue light and reappears right under me catching me.

"Hey princess." He says making me smile. "We've got a tower to head to and fast Jeremy, Stanford, and Ulrich could be in trouble and we have no idea what'll happen with Millicent." So he turns around and yells "warp speed" before Millicent could chase after us carrying me away.

**Stanford's POV:**

We have the possessed students at bay and it looks like we've won this fight. But then the worst happens. Digger comes out carrying my roommate over his shoulder. _Oh perfect!_ The others immediately stand up and look at us with evil glares. Then Digger speaks in a Demonic yet computerized tone "Alright boys you'll stop fighting with my friends and I'll let super genius here live free, but if you don't," He then shocks Jeremy with his purple lightning from his hands making Jeremy scream and I can't help but feel bad for the guy I mean sure I don't really like him that much but he doesn't need to die. Me and Ulrich look at each other and sigh and put our hands up in surrender each of the minions smile and Digger kicks Jeremy towards us and Ulrich kneels down to tend to him.

**William's POV:**

Riding on the overbike I see Marlee run past me and I shrug then I look up and see the new girl flying in the sky eye of XANA in her eyes. _Finally my time to shine._ "Odd head back to help Marlee I'm sure he's heading to the tower with Aelita, William and Emily you guys are with me." Yumi commands.

"Here I go." Odd says turning around.

"Alright William you wanna prove to us that you're actually worth coming to Lyoko now's your time to show me by devirtualizing Millicent, and Emily just do your giant crown blast thing."

"Right now, Super Smoke!" I yell turning into a cloud of smoke going up and leaving the overbike to drive away going back to human form above her so now that I'm weighing the robed girl down. I have a cloud of smoke in my hand and I use it to take out the zwielder. She does a barrel roll and I fall off. Yumi and Emily frown at my actions and they throw their fans and crown both the fans hit the girl but Emily begins to devirtualize and the crown disappears with her.

"Emily!" Yumi shouts making the XANAfied girl chuckle as she floats down to face us and shoots a green thing from her head destroying the overwing.

Yumi catches her fans after landing on the ground.

She throws them again and I take the chance to run at her and try to stab my zwielder through her back. She actually doesn't notice and gets devirtualized. "Did you just wipe out a XANAfied Millicent?" Yumi asks.

"Ya looks like I shouldn't be kept away anymore." I smirk.

"Maybe William but we still have a tower to deactivate." She tells me but then begins to get devirtualized.

**Yumi's POV:**

_I'm back in the real world great._ The scanner opens and I see Millicent laying there unconscious in Emily's arms with Marley standing over them smiling. "Marley? You too?"

"Ya one second I was using warp speed and carrying Aelita to the tower the next thing I know. I begin to trip and look to see that my legs are devirtualizing."

"There's one of XANA's puppets upstairs at the controls Marley and I went up to try and fight them but they shocked us with that lightning and we quickly went downstairs." Emily told me

"Alright let me show you guys how to fight some possessed people." I smile and Marley looks confident something I've really only seen from him on Lyoko.

Millicent wakes up and shakes her head. "Ugh, what happened?"

Emily still holding onto her tells her "Long story let's just say you can't go back to lyoko cuz you've already been there today."

"Come on Millicent you're gonna have to do some programming on the supercomputer." I tell her and Marley and Emily help her into the elevator. "So here's the plan"

**Ulrich's POV:**

"So what are you guys gonna do now?" I ask them since they've been smirking at us for a while.

"Well at first we were going to just wait it out until our plans were complete." XANA Wezi said in his demonic yet computerized tone.

"But now it looks like you're friends are doing better than we had hoped." XANA Brittney said in the demonic yet computerized tone.

"So because of that it looks like we're going to have to kill you now," XANA Max said in his demonic yet computerized tone.

"So when you get to hell please tell the Devil XANA said hi!" XANA Digger says. All of them begin to laugh and then Jeremy wakes up.

"What's- what's going on?" Jeremy asks.

"A bit of a bad time to wake up Jer." Stanford says.

"What why is that?" Jeremy asks. Then he looks around and sees the five XANAfied people. They smile and then begin to electrocute us.

**Odd's POV:**

I see Aelita lying there and look confused. But nonetheless I go over and pick her up she smiles when she sees me. "What happened?" I ask her.

"Well I was running with Marley and then all of a sudden he starts devirtualizing so he dropped me and I blacked out a bit." Aelita tells me.

"Alright well we have a tower to deactivate." I say flying towards the tower. When we were about 10 meters from the tower something blows up the overboard making Aelita and I fall in front of the tower coming face to face with a kraken looking squid about as tall as Millicent. A bomb begins to grow out of its mouth, and when it's full sized it grabs it with the tentacle and throws the bomb at us but I yell "shield!" while crossing my arms causing the purple field to come in front of me and redirect the bomb at the monster causing it to blow up. "Who needs a hero like batman, the avengers, or spiderman when you've got someone like me?"

"You've been watching those new super hero movies too much Odd." Aelita tells me.

"Ya so what?" I ask.

_"Hey guys I don't mean to be a bother but it appears that 2 megatanks got in front of the tower."_

"Millicent there you are! Glad to see you're out of XANA's control" Aelita shouts

"_Ya I managed to fix the bug that caused the devirtualizations. We took out the possessed girl that put in the program. Now there are 2 megatanks being materialized in front of the tower"_

"Alright 2 megatanks means two laser arrows and it's all over." I say.

"_Like the confidence Odd but you only have 20 lifepoints left don't worry though William is coming to help you he has 85 lifepoints and can help."_

"I've got it." I tell her shooting a laser arrow and managing to hit one of the Megatanks in the eye of XANA blowing it up but the other one seems to have blasted a wall at me while I was distracted devirtualizing me.

**Aelita's POV:**

"Energy field!" I shout firing an orb of light but it misses. Then the megatank fires a wall and I fuse two energy orbs together creating a sheid as I keep sliding back until a little trail of smoke passes by William appears and though loosing a lot of life points hits the megatank in the eye of XANA while it was firing making it explode. "Thanks William, if you hadn't come to Lyoko we might've lost this battle."

_"That was really stupid William, you could've easily blown the whole mission," Yumi says._

"It's no big deal guys the point is he got the job done." I tell them.

"Thanks Aelita but right now you've got a tower to deactivate." He replies making his sword disappear in a cloud of black smoke. I then run into the tower and begin to float and do a backflip in the tower and land on the upper platform. The interface comes up and I place my hand on it making my name appear and then the words Code L-Y-O-K-O appear on it and I say "Tower Deactivated."

**Stanfords POV:**

Were 3 feet above the ground and the clones have been shocking us. But then all of a sudden the electricity stops and the five people fall down unconscious. Then the familiar bubble of light comes up and sends us back in time.

**Emily's POV:**

"AND GOAL! Odd, the great, the brave, the magnificent made the shot and won the game." Odd yelled after making the winning shot.

"Fine. Well done Odd the lame-o. You only won because I was too busy with Marley." Ulrich replied.

"Guys we should probably head to Jeremy's room to debrief since there was just an attack." I say.

"Ya let's go." Yumi agrees.

"Somebody should pick up William being the big hero this time around." Odd said.

"He actually ended it?" Ulrich asks.

"Ya he was the last one on Lyoko and managed to destroy the last monster allowing Aelita to deactivate the tower." Odd replied.

"We'll go get him." Ulrich and Stanford say together.

**Ulrich's POV: So**

I walk into William's room and we see him lying on the bed. He sees me but not Stanford and frowns. "Look Ulrich I don't want you here to yell at me even after the XANA attack at how many reasons I shouldn't be a Lyoko warrior but you're wrong! I was the one who took out the last monster and got Aelita into the tower."

I sigh. "I know that's why we're here to thank you."

"What?" He asks us confused.

Stanford chimes in "Dude if Aelita hadn't deactivated the tower when she did both of us including Jeremy would've been fried."

"You saved our lives and we really wanted to thank you." I say.

"You know Ulrich maybe we should put this feud we've had behind us I mean though I was mad a bit when you and Yumi started going out but after a while I really became happy for you two." William finally says.

I'm shocked for a second then smile "Ya thanks William let's put this feud behind us." I say shaking his hand.

"Now there's one more person you need to make amends with," Stanford hints.

"And who's that?" William aks.

"Your roommate." Stanford responds.

"Come on we gotta go to Jeremy's room for debriefing." I say walking out the door William and Stanford following behind.

**Jeremy's POV:**

Ulrich, William, and Stanford walk through the door smiling and we can finally start. "Wow you three seem in a happy mood." Yumi said to the three boys.

"Ya I thought you and William hated each other?" Odd asks.

"Let's just say me and William learned to be mature and responsible adults." Ulrich say making Yumi smile.

"Alright how about we go over todays attack shall we?" I ask and everyone pays attention. "Now we know that XANA's become more organized when it comes to possessing people, so we can assume it'll be the same when it comes to polymorphic specters. Also Millicent was taken to Lyoko along with Aelita, with Aelita is pretty normal but with you Millicent it's pretty off and the fact that XANA possessed you is a bit insane."

"What do you think XANA wants with me?" Millicent asks in a scared matter making Marley put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know but whatever it is we're going to find out. We can know it's nothing that can benefit mankind." I tell her. "But finally William becomes a Lyoko warrior again and actually saved the day."

"So over all it seems like a pretty normal day." Odd says making us all laugh.

"But what about my giant blasts from my crown, Jeremy?" Emily asks.

"I don't know about that we're going to have to go to the factory to test out what's going on with your avatar."

"So what are we waiting for?" Aelita asks. "Let's go!" and like that everyone leaves the room.

**Later at the factory Jeremy's POV:**

"Interesting it seems that your genetic data structure has developed a new special ability allowing you to become more powerful in cases of extreme anger or stress."

_"In English please?"_ Emily asks from Lyoko with Odd, Millicent, and Ulrich.

_"It means that your lyoko form is able to get stronger whenever you're really angry or stressed." _Millicent responds.

_"Cool so that makes her like the strongest lyoko warrior doesn't it." _Odd asks.

"Ya but I would I wouldn't want to make her angry otherwise." I tell them. "So now that that's been settled I'll bring you all home." I say typing on the computer. "Materialization Emily, Materialization Odd, Materialization Ulrich!" I wait a couple seconds and then say "Materialization Millicent!"

**William's POV Bed time:**

"Marley?" I ask him.

"What do you want now?" He asks Harshly.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything, the harsh words on Lyoko, the terrible first impression, and everything else." I tell him.

He sits up. "It's ok William in retrospect I probably shouldn't have stayed Mad at you. I should've talked to you and been a better roommate." He tells me.

"What do you say we start over?" I ask him.

"Sure, William let's start over." He says and then the door flies open and there stands Jim Morales.

"DUNBAR, SANDELSKI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP AT THIS HOUR!?" The bloated gym teacher yells at us.

"We were just having an interesting, stimulating conversation." I tell him.

"Well perhaps you can go and have an interesting, stimulated conversation IN THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE TOMORROW!" He then yelled at us and then leaves.

"Is this what usually happens to us Lyoko warriors?" Marley asks me.

"Pretty much. Welcome to the team Marley." I tell him and then we go to bed.

_**Once again credit for the dragon knights goes to Lord Maximus in his fanfiction Code: Total Drama Reality**_

_**Well there you have it another chapter of Our little virtual trip complete. Oh and I did finish all the episodes of Code Lyoko now so yay for me! But on another note I admit I don't like William all that much but after writing this chapter he began to grow on me. I guess even if you hate a character a lot writing them can make them grow on you. So ya now that XANA's becoming even scarier ya know other than making forks and knives go around chasing after you what do you think his true plan is the second time around. I know! But I'm not telling! MWAHAHA! So :P.**_

_**NEXT TIME ON OUR LITTLE VIRTUAL TRIP TO FRANCE.**_

_**A simple recon mission in sector 5 for some data to finish up the new skid XANA decides to attack the core of Lyoko. Only this time XANA has some upgraded monsters and a special surprise to add to the mix. **_


	8. New Threats in the Core

**I'M BACK! That's right time for another exciting chapter of Our Little Virtual Trip to France, as promised I'm gonna dish out even more fun on Lyoko. So here we go, and this time we'll be in Sector 5. Also I changed my mind on how the new skid is gonna work instead o 2 skids were just going to have one big one and from the ideas I have it looks like it's going to be really cool. Also now that new stuff for Evolution have come out I'm gonna meld elements from both the original and Evolution in this fanfic now.**

**Our Little Virtual Trip To France:**

**Chapter 8: New threats in the core**

**XANA's POV:**

_Interestingly enough the warriors have gotten used to my Dragon Knights, my electro-monkeys as Odd calls them, and my Squid things. I think as I sit on a chair in a red room similar to one of sector 5. I then exit the room through a doorway that opens up like sector 5 and see my Krabes standing at attention and waiting for orders I don't have an idea to make those stronger yet but I will. I then walk over to my Tarantulas, giving them shields didn't work all that well and I know that the warriors are tricky so thinking of something that will trick the warriors will be a little annoying, Hornets not yet, Schypazoa still useful, Ah… My Mantas, The DellaRobia boy always used to jump off a high place and be able to control them, let's do something to change that…_

_ Wait a second! Before I do that. The Schypazoa! It has data on all of those it has captured meaning that it has Data on William, Yumi, Aelita, and Millicent, with the humanoid capabilities, and the advanced thinking of the dragon knights I just might be able to do something I'll very much enjoy._

_ I walked back to the original room having a Dragon Knight, the Schypazoa and a Manta follow. "Before we start the operations let's check on the warriors." I then wave my hand and 3 screens appear. On the first it shows The original warriors along with Millicent, and Stanford in the outer shell of Sector 5 Aelita at the interface collecting data. I smirk "Well, well, it looks like our friends are scavenging for data for their silly little second Skidbladnir, but wait where are the other 3 Sandelski, Ebers, and Dunbar?" Just like that one of the other screens showed Marley and Emily in a movie theater Marley going into a back room with an Usher and Emily leaving through the front door, "Now, now Sandelski and Ebers appear to be having their own appointment. Why would they skip out on such a vital mission?" then finally the last one showed William in the lab with Jeremy, "Bah! Did my old puppet already get devirtualized? I only sent out 7 creepers that couldn't have possibly ejected him from the virtual world?"_

_ I wave my hand again and all the screens disappear, I turn over to the Schypazoa, give it a nod and it lunges its tentacles at a surprised Dragon Knight. I go and lay my hands on the manta and it begins to be covered by a red aura flowing from my hands. Meanwhile in the Schypazoa's tentacles the dragon knight is exploding with a dark purple smoke. The schypazoa lays it down and there emerges a new small figure I then remove my hands from the unchanged manta. The figure bows and in a light voice says "At your orders XANA."_

_ I smile wave my hands and a dark portal opens. I say "Go!" The figure smiles and heads through the portal and another screen appears for me to watch the fun._

**1 ½ Hours earlier Jeremy's POV:**

I sit at my computer chair in my room as the other warriors wait intently for me to start. "Alright, now I brought you all here to discuss the skidbladnir."

Odd get's up excitedly "AWESOME WERE GONNA BUILD ANOTHER I LOVED MY OLD NAVSKID!"

"Yes Odd but it's not just to take a stroll through the digital sea." I tell him.

"So what's it for then?" Emily asks.

"We're going to use it to explore replica's and take down XANA's super computers." Yumi says

"Yumi's right." Aelita confirms. "But it's not only that it's also for something a little more important…"

"What is it?" Ulrich asks.

"We are also going to see if maybe we can hunt down Franz Hopper on the network." Millicent says.

"Do you think it's possible Aelita?" Yumi asks.

Aelita responds "I do, Millicent would you please share your point?"

"Sure Aelita," Millicent says and then adopts a serious tone, "You see when people get virtualized on Lyoko they all have a bit of a virtual scent. When Franz Hopper supposedly died he was shot by Manta's. My proposal is that when this happened he did not die but his body tried to devirtualize, but the thing is instead when the super computer recognized the failure it scattered him all over the world wide network, using the skid's sonar we will try to see if we can bring all the pieces together, via the supercomputer."

"Ok, this is great," Marley says. "When can we see the new skid?"

"Well first we need to scavenge for some data in sector 5 and I was hoping all of you could head in right now." I had told them.

"Um… I can't," Marley said looking downwards sadly.

"WHY NOT?!" I ask him with great anger.

He looks down and quietly says "It's not that I don't want to go or anything, it's just that…"

"It's just that what?" Aelita asks him more calmly.

He's about to say something but Emily cuts in, "It's because he has a job interview at a movie theater. He needs the money so his parents trust him with the credit card and I'm going to the interview to support him."

"Seriously?!" I ask, "You're ditching Lyoko for- for some silly job interview?"

Marley still looking down quietly responds, "Well ya, I mean I need this job."

"Ya so you can do without this princess and member of the Starship Enterprise on this mission." Emily says confidently.

"Marley this is important, do you realize how badly we need the Skid?" I ask

"Chill Jeremy…" William says

Yumi picks up where he left off, "Ya, let Marley and Emily go to the job interview and if we need him on Lyoko, then you can call him on his cell."

"But what if XANA attacks the two of them on their own?" I ask them sure that I've got them.

"You're saying you want some of us to go with them?" Odd asks raising an eyebrow.

_Darn it! _"Well I…"

"Exactly, Jeremy so just let them go." Ulrich says defending them.

"Fine!" I finally give in and add, "But at the first sign of trouble you need to call us and head to the factory immediately, we can't afford to lose you or any civilians because let me remind you that a return in time won't bring them back."

"Roger that Jer," Emily says giving a little salute and gestures Marley out of the room. _I feel like I'm gonna regret this in a bit…_

**1 Hour and 20 minutes Earlier (From XANA's POV) Marley's POV:**

I step into the cab and I pull Emily in with me. "Where to?" The Driver asks.

I shrug. "Please take us to the Plainview Cinema on Je'matte road." I tell him and the cab starts.

Emily turns and looks at me and asks, "So Marley? How are you doing?"

I look at her and shrug, "Same as always, I admit, I think we should've gone with the others…"

She frowns when I say that, "No, Marley you made the decision and you need to stick by it."

"I know Emily, but all of this is a little too important for some silly job interview don't you think?"

"But this is important to you, so you need to go and as your friend I'm gonna stand right by your side"

"Ya but-" I start.

She cuts me off, "But nothing you're going to this job interview no matter what!"

I smile meekly at her, "Thanks Emily"

She then smiles a weird smile _Uh-oh! I don't like this…_ "So anyways how are you and Millicent getting along?"

I sigh, _I should've seen this coming_ "Pretty good, pretty good."

She purses her lips together, "What do you mean when you say," she starts and then she deepens her voice when she says, "**Pretty good**"

I shrug, "Pretty good as in we're great friends all the time we've been spending a lot of time with each other at school now,"

She now sounds like a psychiatrist and puts her hand on my knee, "Yes, the two of you have been spending a lot of time with each other, and when we're all doing martial arts, it seems like when you two team up that you're one mind helping each other in ways the rest of us would never think of."

_Good thing she used one of the code words. Me and Millicent are great together on Lyoko sure, I mean during the first attack we sent a barrage of lasers down at the dragon knights, to the forks and knives attack where I used warp speed to shoot enemies right after she would, all in all we've made a good team. _

"And we've all seen how worried for her you get." Emily says. _That's also true I have been known to go to the extremes when Millicent is Devirtualized. From taking out the first electro monkey, to the time in the possessed teachers attack where me, her, and Aelita were the last ones on Lyoko when Millicent got devirtualized literally taking out every monster there._

I look at her and say "I have no idea what you're talking about, me and Millicent are just good friends."

"Sure you are…" Emily responds sarcastically.

The taxi then lurches to a stop, making me and Emily jump out of our seats a bit. The cab driver looks behind and says "We're here."

"Thank you." I say while reaching into my wallet for some Euros.

I get out of the cab and look behind to reach for Emily's hand she smiles and takes it and I pull her out of the cab. I look at the movie theater scared. Emily then speaks up. "Now before you go in there we need to work on one thing."

I look at her a bit confused and ask "What?"

She laughs like it's obvious, "Your look, appearance is one thing that makes an interview."

"What's wrong with how I look?" I ask her.

"Nothing it's just you need a little," she thinks for a second. "Omph!"

"Omph?" I ask even more confused.

"Me and Millicent rescheduled your interview for an hour later." She tells me..

"What! How did you do that?" I ask in shock.

"It wasn't easy, but we got Jeremy's voice synthesizer program and the rest was history." I look at her in anger and shock. "Come on Mr. Spock we gotta head to the store for something other than Star Trek shirts and Jeans." And just like that she drags me away from the movie theater and to the shopping mall nearby.

**Stanford's Pov (Same time as Marley's POV):**

I close the manhole above me and descend into the sewers below. Millicent, Aelita, and Jeremy grab their scooters while me and the others go for our skateboards and begin to go through the sewers.

"So Jeremy," William says as we're rushing ahead through the sewers. "What do you propose we do when we get to sector 5?"

"Good question William. You see you're all gonna get through the Labyrinth. Don't worry we got rid of the key procedure, and when that's done you're just gonna be waiting for Aelita to do her thing on the interface. XANA's bound to send out monsters because he won't be sure what you're doing on Lyoko, and after that Aelita has the data I'll bring you all in."

"Cool" I say.

Millicent asks, "Are you sure that the only way to get this extra data is through Sector 5?"

"Technically no," Aelita says. "we could use the towers"

"Ya but XANA's had his grubby little hands on them so often that I'd rather trust the interface in Sector 5." Jeremy says.

"Fair enough." She says and we all stop at the ladder. I go last to let everyone else up first. I swing down on the rope laughing as I do. We approach the elevator and Jeremy takes off the false button and inputs the code 7403 making it open. We all step in and the door closes behind us, the elevator stops and Jeremy exits the door to the elevator closes just as the holomap comes to life. We then stop at our floor and everyone gets out. Ulrich, Odd, and William go to the 3 scanners first.

"Wait guys." I say and then jester at Yumi, Millicent, and Aelita. "Ladies first." The girls smile and step toward the scanners. Ulrich and William look down sadly feeling a little dumb.

"How silly of us?" Odd says politely bowing and pointing his arms at the scanner for Aelita, "Please go right ahead." I follow suit and do the same for Millicent while Ulrich and William do the same for Yumi. Once the scanner doors close we get up.

"Go on ahead you guys." I say. They look at me confused knowing how much I love Lyoko. "I don't mind being last." They shrug and head into the now empty scanners.

The doors open, I smile and step into it I turn out towards the doors as they close. I hear Jeremy's voice now "Scanner Stanford." The doors close. "Transfer Stanford." I begin to see my body digitalize leaving green outlines of my clothes. "Virtualization!" And just like that I am out of the scanner.

My virtual body materializes and I find myself back in the basketball uniform. I land perfectly. _"Alright guys, XANA's already spotted you."_Jeremy says.

"How's that possible?" Ulrich asks.

_"I don't know,"_ Jeremy tells us. _"But he's sent you seven creepers."_

"Seven?!" Millicent squeaks a little scared.

"That's great!" Odd says. "The more the merrier."

"Let's go!" Yumi says running towards the hall and we all run out of the sphere and into the labyrinth.

**Emily's POV 45 minutes later (After Marley's POV):**

** "**Alright Marley come on out!" I shout and out steps Marley in an unzipped brown jacket with a green shirt under and jeans. "You look great!" I exclaim with glee.

"I expected something flashier knowing you were picking the clothes." Marley says.

I laugh, "As much as I would like to get you something like that. It's a job interview, because you're a teenager you can pull off casual for it."

"Ok," he says. "But my old clothes were casual."

"Ya I know," I tell him. "But a Star Trek shirt might of sent off the wrong image."

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"Oh nothing… Come on get out of those clothes so we can go and pay for them, you can change back into them in a bathroom stall."

He goes back into the changing room and a minute later he comes out back in his old clothes and we go to the check-out line.

The lady looks at the check-out desk looks at us and smiles, "Will that be cash or credit for the lovely couple?"

Marley blushes a little and says "Oh we're not dating."

I back him up, "Ya, my boyfriends out doing something, I'm just here helping my good friend here pick out some clothes."

She apologizes, "Sorry for the misunderstanding."

"It's fine." Marley says as he takes out his wallet to pay.

"Stop Marley," I say and he looks at me funny. "I can handle this."

"You have money?" He asks.

I pay the check-out lady and she hands us a bag. "Ya, I got a job at a store called fashion isle."

We start to walk to the mall bathrooms and he asks. "When did that happen?"

"Two weeks ago when I was window shopping there." I tell him, "The guy said that he loved my style, and when I started complementing him too he took me straight for an interview."

"Wow, you're good at this type of thing." He says stepping pushing open the door to the men's room.

"It just comes naturally." I say pushing open the door to the women's room.

**Odd's POV (10 minutes after Stanford's POV):**

We run into the labrynth and see the seven creepers sitting on the ground and on the walls. "Cool that's one for each of us." Me, Ulrich, William, and Stanford let out a battle cry and run towards our own individual creepers.

My creeper slithers down the wall, and shoots at me. "SHEILD!" I yell and cross my arms to release the purple barrier. When it's on the ground I point at it and shout "Laser arrow!" sending an arrow hurling at the creeper blowing it to bits, I look over and see William having a bit of trouble.

_"Watch it William you're down to 10 lifepoints!"_ But it was too late and William was shot and devirtualized being sent back to the real world.

"I'll handle this. Laser Arrow!" I say and shoot the creeper straight in the eye of XANA.

At that point everyone had finished off their creepers. _"Nice job guys now head out to the celestial dome." _With that we all ran out to the celestial dome.

"Wow!" Millicent says in awe seeing the celestial dome.

"Beautiful right?" Aelita asks in agreement.

"Just look at all the data." Millicent says. "It's amazing!"

"Alright so now what?" Stanford asks.

_"Aelita will get the required data, you guys sit tight until XANA decides to send out some manta." _Jeremy tells us.

**Marley's POV (10 minutes after Emily's POV):**

"Hi I'm Marley Sandelski, I'm here for my job interview." I say to the usher at the ticket counter.

He looks over at his partner and she nods at him. The girl has dark purple hair and a few piercings, she stands and says, "Everyone please form a line to my stand, the other usher has some important business to attend to and will be back shortly."

The usher, a boy with smooth brown hair and glasses then gets up and says. "Please follow me."

I look at Emily, and she says, "Don't mind me; I'll meet you at the McDonalds' across the street."

"Ok," I say she leaves and I follow the Usher to a room next to the snack counter where a man in a suit waits.

He smiles "Hello Mr. Sandelski, please have a seat. This'll only take about a half hour."

**Ulrich's POV (An hour after Odd's POV):**

We are all waiting for Aelita on the platform out looking the celestial dome. _It's a bit strange that XANA hasn't sent out any manta's yet…_ Yumi's opening and closing one of her fans, Stanford's bouncing a basketball, Odd's been scratching the floor, Millicent is watching Aelita on the interface, and I'm sitting looking at my reflection in my sword. Odd finally stops scratching and exclaims, "I'm bored!"

"It'll only be about 10 more minutes Odd," Millicent says.

"Ya, but still it never takes this long!" Odd whines.

"A lot of the old skid files were lost when we turned off the supercomputer, part of the reason I'm doing this is to get the old ones and to find some new data to build the new skid."

"Jeremy, could you at least bring up my overboard?" He asks.

_"Odd! You know I can't do anything while Aelita works on that interface!"_

He sighs and get's back to scratching. I finally say "Cut that out will you?"

"What's the problem?" Odd asks.

Yumi sits up too and says, "Can't you do something a little less noisy?"

"At this point I'd rather be devirtualized." Odd says.

Millicent smiles and says "I could take care of that."

We all laugh except for Odd. "Very funny." Odd says.

**Emily's POV (10 minutes after Marley's POV):**

I was watching a very funny video on youtube called Agents of Secret Stuff while eating a large fries when I get a call from my mom. I answer "Hey Alice! How's it going?"

"Hey, Emily. How's France?" She asks.

"It's great, really miss home though. Been experiencing all kinds of new things!"

"That's great. I hope you're having fun!"

"I am thanks!"

"Remember to keep up on your studies."

"I will mom, thanks."

"Love you, Bye!"

"Bye." And then there's the familiar click of a hang up. Instead of returning to my video I decide to call the supercomputer to check out how the missions going.

"Hey, Emily." Jeremy replies.

"How are they doing?" I ask him.

"Pretty good William's been devirtualized though. They're currently waiting for Aelita to finish gathering the data."

"It's taking that long?" I ask him.

"There's some more data we need than we usually do." Jeremy explains.

"Alright, keep me posted." I say.

"Bye." And I hang up. I return to my video and laugh as Aiden tells the girl that he is an ass.

** Yumi's POV (Same time as XANA's POV)**

Aelita taps one last command on the interface. She turns around and smiles "Done."

"Great now we can go and eat lunch." Odd says.

"_Alright I'll bring you all in," _Jeremy says. "_Wait a second…"_

"Something wrong Jeremy?" I ask.

_"A gang of monsters just appeared at the core of Lyoko."_

"Cool something interesting," Stanford says.

_"Ya but that's not all something else is registering on my screens, I think it's a Dragon Knight?"_

"Are you sure?" Ulrich says.

_"No, I'm not sure at all that's the part that worries me."_

"Well can you send us our vehicles." Odd asks.

"Ya, but there are too many of us." Ulrich says.

"Jeremy are the new vehichles ready?" Millicent asks.

_"Only two of them."_ Jeremy replies. _"And they're Marley's and Emily's."_

"They'll have to do Jeremy send them in!" I say up at the sky.

Like that The overbike and over board appear on the sides and the overwing in the front of the platform. But next to the over wing appears a silver metallic wheel that has blue light glowing out from it. Inside the wheel is a suspended chair with a gear shift.

"That's not fair that looks so much cooler!" Odd says.

_"Sorry Odd the overwheel's Marley's. Millicent will be piloting it."_ Jeremy says.

"Jeremy I thought you said two vehicles?" Stanford asks.

_"They did materialize Stanford." _Jeremy tells him.

"I don't see them Jeremy!" He calls back.

_"Look at your feet." _Jeremy says.

Everyone looks down and see that Stanford's basketball shoes have been replaced by two pink metallic rollerblades with two holes in the back of them. "Did they have to be pink?" Stanford asks.

"The overblades were designed for Emily Stanford." Aelita tells him.

"Let's go already the longer we stand here and talk the better chances that the core get's destroyed." I tell them.

I hop on the overwing with Aelita in the back, Odd flips on his overboard, Ulrich slides into the onto the overbike, and the overwheel turns so Millicent can sit on the seat. We all fly to the core. "Jeremy! You better call Marley and Emily, if that unidentified monster is half as powerful as a dragon knight we're gonna need back-up."

_"You're right Aelita, I'll call them."_

**Marley's POV:**

Me and Mr. Thomas come out of the room laughing. He places his hand on my shoulder and says "Well my boy you certainly have what it takes to work here, and I hope to see more from you. Expect a call on Tuesday."

"Thank you sir." I say, shaking hands with him and then walking away.

I start to head towards the McDonalds' when I hear the theme to the original Star Trek theme signaling that I have an incoming call. I reach into my pocket and pull out my phone. And see it's the supercomputer meaning Jeremy's calling me. I answer it, "Ya Jeremy?"

"Head straight to the factory! XANA's attacking the core of Lyoko!"

"Ok," I say understanding the full importance of this mission. "But I gotta pick up Emily."

"You mean she's not with you?" He asks.

"No she went to McDonalds' while I was doing my interview." I tell him

"Ok but hurry up!" He says.

"No problem Jeremy!" I say while shoving my phone in my pocket and sprinting out into the parking lot and across the street.

**Emily's POV:**

_That was a beautiful and hilarious yet creepy ending to the story. Aiden got the girl and she's the daughter of the creator of A.S.S. it's so beautiful and funny I could cry. _I think as I sit and finish my soda, about to subscribe to the guy who made the video when I hear a commotion I look up at Marley and smile. But he does not look to good, _did the interview go badly?_ "Hey how was the job interview." I ask him.

He sighs, "Well but we have to go!"

"Go? But I was hoping I'd treat you to an ice cream after a good interview." I say.

He grabs my hand and rushes me out of the restaurant "Sorry Emily but we have to go XANA's attacking the core of Lyoko." I look at him confused, Jeremy went over this but it isn't clicking in my head. "If the core get's destroyed then all of Lyoko will be wiped out and XANA can get his hands on anyone who's there when it happens." _Now that's serious. _

I let go of Marley's death grip and start running with him. "Let's go!" He takes out his phone and calls Jeremy.

"Jeremy, I'm headed for the factory." He says into the phone. A couple of moments silence. "Yes, she's here with me." A bit more silence. "Ya she does know what's going on." Another moment of silence. "Ok new vehicles for us, some unknown monster, anything else?" He asks. "Alright bye."

Still running I ask him. "Is there any chance that XANA might launch an attack?"

He replies "Jeremy told me that XANA's pulling out all the stops for this one, I don't think that he will but keep your eyes peeled."

**Millicent's POV:**

We all hop up the stairs to the big chamber that contains the core of Lyoko. We look up and see 5 Creepers on platforms and Mantas circling above the core. Along with them is a humanoid figure. It points and shouts in a shrill voice "Fire!" and the creepers do so.

Aelita takes a close look up at the humanoid figure. She looks worried, "Jeremy, that's not a dragon knight!" She shouts.

_"Ya it's being scanned and it looks like…" _Jeremy stops.

"It looks like what Jeremy?" Yumi asks.

_"It looks like XANA managed to create a minion." _Jeremy tells us.

"Ya but aren't all his monsters minions?" Ulrich asks.

_"Yes, but this is different. I don't really know how but he's created himself a general kinda like William used to be."_ Jeremy tells us.

"Cool so it'll be like fighting William again right?" Odd says and then smirks. "Let me handle him, 3 laser arrows and it's all over."

_"HEY!" _William shouts.

_"You're wrong not a him, but a her." Jeremy corrects him._

"Great" He Odd says. "I'm great with women!"

We all laugh. _"It seems like that XANA's been able to create his own digital incarnation of Millicent." _He tells us.

I wobble a bit but Stanford catches me. I'm dizzy from what Jeremy just said. _A digital incarnation of me?_

The girl up at the top of the core looks around and sees us, she smiles and jumps down. The impact causes a crater. She get's up and smirks in a mocking tone she greets us "Welcome Lyoko warriors!"

I get mad. I then start to shout "Who are you supposed to be!?"

This shocks everyone and even Stanford looks at me a bit confused. She smiles chuckling a bit. "Why so angry Millicent? I'm just a dear friend or in your case a sister."

"You are not my sister!" I say and shoot a red brain wave that flies above her head.

"In a way I am Millicent. You see I come from a piece of your DNA that basically makes us sisters. Twins If you want to be accurate." She smiles that stupid smile again.

"I don't care what XANA thinks but an inferior copy is no match for me!" I yell then look at the still stunned others, "GO! Take care of the monsters! I'll handle her!"

Yumi looks at me "Are you sure Millicent?"

Stanford then backs me up "I wouldn't get between her and something she's determined to do. Let her take on the other Millicent."

The girl corrects him, "My names Sonia."

He sighs, "Fine let her take care of Sonia."

"Thank you." Sonia says, She looks up and whistles the mantas fly down and attack while the creepers then shoot the core one by one.

"Super Sprint!" Ulrich shouts and starts running, he jumps from platform to platform in an attempt to get to the Creepers.

The other follow suit and jump up all the platforms leaving me alone with Sonia. I glare at her and she just laughs. This is the first time I get a good look at her. She has long flowing blue hair, She wears a green blouse with sleeves that hang down a foot and lastly she wears tights that connect to combat boots. "Take a good look Millicent it's probably the last time you'll get to see me." This angers me again and I shoot another brain wave. It's about to hit her but she does a back flip to avoid it. She lands on both feet and taunts me some more "Oooohhh you missed!" She looks at the burn mark it left on the floor, "And somebody is gonna have to clean that up…"

"Ya well, somebody's going to clean up your virtual blood when I'm through with you!" I shout.

"It's obvious why you don't make the puns." She says. Then looks determined, "But if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get." She then reaches into the sleeves and pulls out 2 curved blades.

I laugh. "How are you supposed to land a hit on me with those puny things?"

"I'll make you eat those words." She returns.

_"Watch it Millicent it says she has 200 life points" _Jeremy calls out to me.

"Yes I do Jeremy! And I also have these two blades, and blue hair, and also am staring an angry little nerd straight in the face." Sonia laughs.

_"What was that for?" _Jeremy asks.

"I'm sorry I thought we were stating the obvious." She smiles.

_I can't take any of this anymore!_ Using my robe I take flight flying at full speed firing brain wave after brain wave at this bothersome pest. I open my eyes and see I'm flying straight for a wall, I come immediately to a halt and land. I look around. And the feel a jolt. "Bye, bye sister." She has me pinned, and before I know it. One blade goes and cuts my neck while the other one goes through my stomach. I immediately feel myself being ejected from the virtual world. I fall out of the scanner with a thud, the pain in my neck and stomach fully intensified.

**Odd's POV:**

I fire a laser arrow and another creeper bites the dust. Stanford stands next to me firing a basketball at a creeper making it explode. I give him a thumbs up. 2 mantas that are flying up and hit both me and Stanford in the shoulder. _"Odd! Stanford! You're both down to 60 life points!_

"Relax Einstein were pros!" Stanford yells.  
>I nod and look down at the two mantas. "Hey Stanford wanna try something really fun?"<p>

"Like what?" he asks.

"Just grab my hand." I tell him.

"You're paw." He laughs. I pull his hand and look over the ledge. He smiles. "Oh I get it."

We both jump "Skydiving!" I grab on my manta and I see Stanfor has too.

He laughs "This is awesome!"

"Ya and we can-" I get cut off as I feel a pain in my whole front side, I look at the manta's skin and see there are spikes all over it now. I look down and see I'm devirtualized up to my stomach I look over at Stanford's manta and see that he's up to his neck, and just like that I open my eyes to see I'm in the real world.

**Marley's POV:**

I take off the fake button and input the code 7403. Me and Emily run into the elevator and stop at the lab. "Jeremy how's it going?" I ask.

"Terrible Millicent just got devirtualized and while warming up the scanners XANA decided to block direct access to sector 5."

"Where's Millie?" Emily asks.

"Her devirtualization was pretty brutal but she should be up in a second." Jeremy replies.

William get's up walking toward the elevator. "I don't think so Jer. I'm gonna go pick her up"

"Was it the dragon knight?" I ask.

"I wish." Jeremy sighs.

"What do you mean?" Emily asks him.

"XANA's managed to create a warrior based on Millicent's DNA; a general of XANA to command monsters and cause havoc on Lyoko."

"So we should head to sector 5 right now!" I shout.

"Hold up a second Marley," Jeremy says. "I also mentioned that XANA cut off direct access to sector 5."

"So we can't go to Lyoko?" Emily asks.

"No you still can, but you're going to have to get to Sector 5 the long way." Jeremy tells us.

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"I'll virtualize you and then you'll just do as I tell you."

"Roger, Einstein!" Emily smiles.

The elevator opens and out comes William and Odd helping Millicent walk, and Stanford following behind.

"Oh my God!" Both me and Emily shout and run to Millicent.

"Millie, are you ok?" Emily asks, with great concern.

"A bit of a soar throat and a pain in my stomach." She tells her.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Sonia went Assassins Creed on Millicent and devirtualized her." Stanford replies.

"That bad?" I ask remembering the stealth and brutality from playing Assassins Creed with Odd, Ulrich, and Stanford a couple days ago.

"Who's Sonia?" Emily asks.

Jeremy replies, "The new general that XANA made from Milicent."

"Alright Emily, come on we gotta help out the others." I say.

**William's POV (Going to get Millicent):**

The door opens and there lies Millicent moaning. I rush towards her and the other two scanners open and Stanford and Odd step out. "You're a jerk, you know that Odd?" Stanford says.

"How was I supposed to know that the Mantas would have an upgrade?" Odd says in defense.

"Well you know now. Never ever 'skydive' again!" Standord says.

I pick up Millicent, and turn to the two arguing boys, "In case you two didn't notice, Millicent is really hurt over here."

Odd runs over and helps me help her up. We walk over to the elevator which opens Stanford walking behind.

**Emily's POV:**

I feel my body form and I fall onto the cold ground of the Ice Sector. I look next to me and see Marley stand up. "Where to Jeremy?" He asks.

**"**_Head South stop when you reach the edge of the Sector!" _He commands.

"Can we have some transportation?" I ask.

_"I'll send you the overbike and the overwing for now." _He tells us as the vehicles Materialize.

"Let's go!" Marley shouts. Already on the overbike. I hop on the overwing. And we start towards the end of the sector.

After about a minute we're there, Marley brings the overbike to a halt and I land the overwing on the ground. We step off the vehicles and wait for Jeremy's next instruction.

_"Just sit tight and don't freak out at what happens next." _He tells us and that's when the big white sphere with a blue eye of XANA comes above the surface and engulfs us. I feel us heading at high speeds. And when it opens I feel dizzy and wobble a bit. Marley catches me. The room starts spinning and we run straight into the Labyrinth. Luckily there are no monsters inside so we run straight out and into the celestial dome. Being the first time here I gotta admit it's beautiful but this is no time for sightseeing.

"Jeremy!" I shout and a silver metallic wheel that has blue light glowing out from it. Inside the wheel is a suspended chair with a gear shift. "Who's that one for?" I ask.

_"It's for Marley, Emily you're already in your vehicle." _Jeremy says.

"I am?" I ask him.

_"Check your feet."_

I look down and lift up my dress a bit to find pink metallic rollerblades with two holes in the back of them. "Cool!"

The wheel turns so Marley can get in and I step off the edge of the platform instead of falling I stand floating. Marley reeves up the wheel a bit and then he takes off I follow suit moving like I usually would when on rollerblades. We go to the bottom of the sphere and enter timing our entrance so we didn't get crushed. I smile, seeing that we made it and begin to jump up the escalating platforms. We get inside just in time to see the girl stab Ulrich in the back devirtualizing him. "Ulrich!" I shout which directs Sonia's attention towards us. She smiles and jumps, doing several acrobatic maneuvers and landing right in front of us smirking.

"More friends, to join the fun!" She smiles.

Marley begins to take out his phasers I grab hold of my crown just in case. Yumi and Aelita have finished off the last monster and come back to meet us. "It's over Sonia!" Yumi shouts.

Marley smiles triumphantly. "Ya you can't beat the 4 of us together!"

Sonia smirks again. "Yes it would seem like that, wouldn't it."

She rears back, I take out my crown throw it at her while Aelita sends out energy fields, Yumi throws her fans and Marley fires rapidly with both phasers. When she all of a sudden a loud scream is heard, we all look around and see it's from Sonia. She is screaming at us. Marley grabs hold of Aelita and Yumi and teleports to another platform. I look and see the sound waves I brace for impact. I fly through the air but get devirtualized before I hit the ground.

The scanner opens and I walk out of it. I sigh, "Darn it!" and walk to the elevator to check on Millicent and watch all the action in the lab.

**Aelita's POV:**

_XANA's sick concocting a general off of his enemies DNA. Poor Millicent was stunned when she figured out who Sonia was. _I think as I fly away from the advancing Sonia. She takes out Yumi and that leaves me and Marley. Marley has seemed to come up with a system that has worked pretty well and has annoyed the hell out of Sonia. He's teleporting every single chance he get shooting her from all directions, a good energy field should finish her off now. I hold it in the air and just as I'm about to a booming voice shouts "_STOP_!" we all look around and then out of nowhere a screen appears in front of us. On the screen it shows the face of a pale man with short jet black hair.

The man is "XANA" I say throwing my energy field at the screen.

He then turns to a mocking tone I give Jeremy a visual. _"Hello dear warriors, congratulations on making it this Ms. Schaffer and Mr. Sandelski!" _He says sarcastically and starts clapping.

"To what do we owe this pleasure?" Marley ask crossing his arms.

_"Now, now Mr. Sandelski no need to be so self righteous." _He says sarcastically defending himself, "_Besides I'm not here for you, I'm here for Sonia." _

"Awww." Sonia looks down sadly. "I can win XANA, just let me play with these two a little longer!"

"_No Sonia, you've received too much damage and to get into a fight like this would evident in your demise. Fall back." _XANA tells her.

"Fine…" She whines.

_"As for you warriors, you handled my new creation better than I thought."_ XANA said actually complementing us. _"I promise we'll meet one day in person and it'll be the fight of the century, but for now. Until we meet again."_ The screen closed and a dark portal opened on the ground right next to Sonia.

"Well that was fun!" Sonia laughs, me and Marley just stand together in shock. "I just wish we could play some more but gotta follow orders. Bye guys!" She shouts and jumps into the portal giving us a little salute.

**Jeremy's POV:**

Millicent's doing well again and Ulrich's good enough to stand my monitors showing Aelita moving and Marley's dot appearing and disappearing everybody's cheering on Marley for doing so well. But then everyone stops when they hear the huge _**"STOP!"**_ we all look around but it seems like nobody said it. All of a sudden a visual image appears on the screen and everyone stops short.

"XANA…" we all whisper. We look at William and he runs to the elevator and punches the button heading up.

_**"Hello dear warriors, congratulations on making it this far Ms. Schaffer and Mr. Sandelski!"**_ He says to Marley and Aelita on Lyoko.

Marley's voice comes out of the computer _"To what do we owe this pleasure?"_

_**"Now, now Mr. Sandelski no need to be so self righteous."**_He says sarcastically defending himself, "_**Besides I'm not here for you, I'm here for Sonia."**_

_ "Awww."_ Sonia whines. _"I can win XANA, just let me play with these two a little longer!"_

_**"No Sonia, you've received too much damage and to get into a fight like this would evident in your demise. Fall back."**_XANA tells her.

_ "Fine…"_ She whines.

_**"As for you warriors, you handled my new creation better than I thought."**_ XANA said actually complementing us. _**"I promise we'll meet one day in person and it'll be the fight of the century, but for now. Until we meet again."**_ The screen closed.

We all stand there in shock. Sonia says a few more things but I don't pay attention. All I know is that she disappeared from my monitor. I sigh and put my headset back on. "I'll bring you guys in now…"I begin typing and then say, "Materialization Marley! Materialization Aelita!" We wait for them to come up the elevator

Ironically William comes up with them. It's quiet for some moments time Stanford and Emily are in each other's arms, Yumi and Ulrich hold hands, Marley is just sitting next to the holo maps projector rubbing his forehead with his fingers, Odd and Millicent are on the verge of tears, William looks paralyzed with fear, Aelita is pounding her hand on the wall. It's like this for a couple minutes until William gets out of his spell and bluntly asks "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!"

I sigh. "I think it's obvious. XANA's gotten way to strong for us to even imagine, he's created these generals in his efforts to stop us and almost succeeded. Once he saw that Sonia was incompetent he made her fall back, and made a special appearance."

"But how was he able to use my DNA, to create Sonia?" Millicent asks.

"I don't know, but something tells me we'll have to be extra careful." I tell her.

"I wouldn't exactly call her an exact copy," Odd adds. "don't forget how cocky she was. I don't really think Millicent would do that in a fight."

"This proves one thing though." Aelita speaks up.

"What's that Aelita?" I ask not sure what she's getting at.

"XANA's out hiding somewhere on the network the lighting looked like he was in some sort of room similar to Sector 5."

"She's right." I say and then smile. "Me, Millicent, and Aelita are gonna do all we can to finish the new skid, it should be ready in a couple of days."

"Right let's go on a XANA hunt!" Emily smiles.

"Be careful XANA, we're coming for you, and it's not gonna be pretty." William smirks.

**XANA's POV:**

_"You've really scared them." Sonia tells me._

_ "On the contraire I made a horrible mistake." I tell her._

_ "Why what's the problem?"_

_ "I've given the warriors a passion to stop me."_

_ "You think they can actually do it?" _

_ "If they're able to extract his DNA fragment from me then maybe," I pat her head. "Come Sonia, it's time you get a couple brothers and sisters." _

_ "Yes XANA." She bows._

_ "It's nowhere near over Lyoko warriors! As I get stronger and stronger I gain the ability to stop you. I will kill every last one of you. Mark my words, XANA is reborn!_

**DUN DUN DUN… Not only are the Lyoko Warriors passionate to win the fight but so is XANA. This really is only the beginning of the constant struggle between XANA and the Lyoko warriors and XANA's not gonna go down without a fight. I'm your author Ways, and tune in next time for the next exciting installment of Our Little Virtual Trip to France.**


	9. The First Voyage of the 2nd Skidbladnir

**Well, well, well it certainly has been a while since I've updated this fic. Special thanks to PrincessLyoka for giving me the muse to start it back up again. The weird thing about this fic is the sporadic-ness of it as well as my growth as a writer throughout this and I'm even stronger than I was the last chapter. **

**Also another thing I'm changing the names of some of the contest winners:**

**Max will remain the same**

**Wezi becomes Walter Zeroni –Can you catch the old movie reference there?**

**Barbara and Brittney will have their last names changed to Sutherland**

**Lukas will become Luke and his last name will be Garrison **

**The changes will be made in the earlier chapters when I get the chance.**

**So without further ado let's get on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, if I did then Evolution would've been a lot better. I also do not own Dragon Knights or Generals, those are owned by Lord Maximus who I got permission to use.**

**Our Little Virtual Trip To France**

**Chapter 8:**

**The First Voyage of the Second Skidbladnir**

**Stanford's POV:**

The one thing I hate about sharing a room with Jeremy is that him and the resident Einstein club throw 'parties' in here every once in a while. I of course mean when he invites Aelita and Millicent over to work on a program. I once tried to just sleep in Emily and Aelita's room, but she decided against it much to my displeasure. Now Jeremy, Millicent and Aelita are sitting in the room programming the Skidbladnir.

"YES!" Jeremy shouts. "We finally completed the new Skid!"

"SHHH!" Aelita and Millicent shout pointing to my bed even though I hadn't gotten any sleep to begin with.

"We can talk about it in the morning." Milicent says.

"Ya," Aelita agrees. "We should get some sleep and I'm sure Stanford could use some too."

"Alright, alright." Jeremy sighs turning off his computer.

"Later Jeremy." Milicent says walking out the door.

"Night Jeremy." Aelita says, kissing him on the cheek before leaving the room.

Jeremy smiles before turning back to the computer to continue working.

Seeing Jeremy is not listening to Aelita or Millicent I shoot up off the bed. "Jeremy go to bed!" I shout at him.

"Oh, hey Stanford." He says not acknowledging my presence.

"It's twelve thirty a.m. and you need to get your but in bed before I do it for you!" I shout.

"But-" He starts.

Immediately the door shoots open and there stands Jim in his slightly dirtied undershirt, sweatpants and… bear slippers? "Wong! Belpois! What part of lights out do you not understand?"

I sigh and turn to him. "Well, technically our lights are off Jim."

"You're right Wong your lights are off." Jim smirks. "I'm sure the principal would like to hear all about this tomorrow!"

"But-But-" Jeremy stammers.

"No buts!" He shouts. "You will see Principal Delmas tomorrow!"

He then slams the door shut, leaving the two of us to groan and fall back to our beds.

I turn to the blond genius next to me. "Nice job Einstein!" I shout-whisper. "Now you got us both in trouble!"

Jeremy sighs. "That's the least of our problems Stanford, what about the Skid?"

"What about the Skid?" I ask, annoyed that he would be thinking about that now of all times when it just got done.

"Stanford? We were all supposed to take our first trip on the Skidbladnir tomorrow."

"You mean today." I correct him.

"Really?" He whispers. "But it's still night time…"

I ignore the boy and just try to sleep. _The kid's a genius (one of the few people to actually be on par with Millicent in anything) but he can really be oblivious sometimes…_

**Jeremy's POV:**

"Wong and Belpois that's four hours of detention!" Principal Delmas tells us while I keep my head down and Stanford looks straight at him. "Wong, as a new student you should feel greatful that I'm only giving you four hours because for any other pupil I would've given you six. But Belpois! After our chat about Aelita in season 4…"

"What?" I ask.

"Huh?" Stanford looks at the man confused.

"I said after the talk about Aelita back in the fourth qaurter of the last year you would've learned a thing or two." He confirms thereby restoring the balance of the fourth wall. "But it looks like I was wrong!"

We sigh and walk out of the room to the cafeteria to see it's already filled with students. We grab trays and make our way down the line. Rosa gives us a warm smile despite our sadness. "Hey Jeremy. Hey Stanford. Why the long faces?"

"Nothing Rosa." Stanford answers. "Just the usual detention."

"Don't worry Stanford," She smiles. "You're still a good kid in my eyes."

Stanford lightly smiles. "Thanks Rosa."

She smiles. "No problem Stanford." She smiles. Her eyes then return to our empty trays. "So what'll it be today boys? French Toast and Sausage or Bacon and Eggs?"

"Eggs." I dully answer.

"Toast." Stanford asks, his spirits ever so lightly brought up.

We collect our meals in our trays we walk over to the usual table (now two tables pushed together when given permission) that the group sits, Odd 'ever so subtly' wolfing down his meal whereas the others calmly eat. I take my seat between Aelita and Yumi whereas Stanford sits between Emily and Millicent, Odd and Marley sit at the heads of the table.

"Hey Einstein!" Odd smiles between his mouthfuls of food.

"Hi." I mumble.

"Hi Stanford." Emily coos, leaning her head against the Asian basketball players shoulder.

"Hey." He mumbles as well.

"What's wrong guys?" William asks.

"Nothing." I deadpan.

"Jer here got us four hours of detention." Stanford explains.

"Wow! Really Einstein?" Odd laughs. "I'm impressed."

"It's not that bad." Emily coos. "It's not like you haven't had detention before?"

"Sure I have." Stanford answers. "But the fact that I didn't really do anything this time really sucks."

"Wait how did this happen?" Ulrich asks.

"Frank-Einstein was up all night working on the skid." Stanford explains.

"How?" Millicent asks. "Aelita and I left at around midnight."

"Yeah, but Jeremy still decided to continue his precious work." Stanford states.

"Jeremy!" Aelita shouts. "It's not fair of you to keep Stanford awake especially after Millicent and I left."

"It's true Einstein." Odd agrees. "You've gotta let College boy get some sleep?"

"College boy?" Marley asks.

"Well ya." He smiles. "I give everybody nicknames. Jeremy's Einstein, Aelita's Mrs. Einstein, Ulrich's Ricky-"

"Odd I told you not to call me that!" Ulrich shouts.

"Chill out Ulrich I hardly do." Odd remarks then continues. "Yumi's Yummers, William's Tall Dark and Handsome, Millicent's Little Ms. Einstein, Stanford's College Boy, you're Captain Kirk, Marley and Emily's princess."

"Wow. Just wow Odd." Marley states.

"It's the same as naming XANA's monsters, you've gotta be a little creative."

"Have a nickname for Sonia yet?" William asks.

Odd smirks. "Sure she's-"

"Ignoramous? Ingrate? Two-bit Impersonator? How about XANA's most pathetic lackey yet?" Millicent asks clearly still annoyed with the creation of Sonia.

"Chill out Little Ms. Einstein." Odd says calming the girl down. "I was gonna call her The Littlest Assassin."

"That eerily sounds like a children's book." Emily thinks.

"I know that's what makes it so funny!" He laughs.

"Whatever." I say. "Can we focus on the real task at hand?"

"What is it?" Yumi asks.

"We've just finished the Skid." Aelita tells us.

"Yes and we are prepared for its departure at 09 00 hours tonight." Millicent says.

"Yeah, Stanford and I will see you tonight right after detention." I say.

"Great, I can't wait to go on a XANA hunt." Odd smirks.

"Great so the Skid'll set sail tonight." Aelita smirks.

"Yo ho ho ho, It's a virtual sailors life for me…" Ulrich all but sings making us all laugh.

**Stanford's POV:**

After finishing our classes Jeremy and I walk into the class to find an annoyed Mrs. Hertz who probably got stuck with detention duty that week and four other students. There's Max, Luke, Theo and Odd.

"Well look who it is!" Max smirks. "Seems like Einstein isn't so perfect after all."

"What does it matter?" Luke asks, "Everyone get's detention at some point."

"You're no fun since you and Barbara broke up." Theo says.

"Give him a week guys he'll get over it." Odd insists.

"Whatever." Theo smirks.

"Shouldn't we get back to our prey?" Theo asks, his messy brown hair pivoting as he directs his attention towards Jeremy.

"True." Max smirks.

"Oh come on guys, leave him alone!" Odd defends his friend.

"Yeah seriously." Luke agrees.

"I don't see what the point is," I start. "If they wanna bag on Einstein here then by all means let em."

"Really Stanford?" Jeremy asks. "I know your mad but your gonna let these two Neanderthals have their way with me."

"What does it matter?" I ask him. "Theo's pretty cool and Max is a bastard but at least he's doing something I'm okay with for once rather than flirting with Emily."

"Hey I resent that!" Max defends. "At least now I'm trying for Emily Leduc now!"

"Some friend you are…" Jeremy coughs under his breath.

"Go to hell Einstein." I say to him.

"Drop dead Stanford!" He shoots back directly on impulse, surprised at what I said and after saying what he said quite surprised those words rolled out of his mouth too.

I growl and lunge at the blonde genius sending him into the floor and begin to attack him.

"Woah, who do you think is gonna win?" Luke asks.

"My moneys on Stanford." Max and Theo smirk simultaneously.

Odd gets up from his chair to stop the two of us fighting and Mrs. Hertz does the same.

To my surprise Jeremy put up a decent fight for someone like him, guess two years fighting XANA can teach you a thing or two. Finally I feel myself being pulled off of him and turn to see my shirt collar in the hands of Mrs. Hertz, Odd doing the same with Jeremy.

"That's quite enough you two!" Mrs. Hertz commands. "I don't want to see either of you again until you come back from the Principals office!"

Jeremy stammers. "Bu- Bu- But St- Sta- Stanford, h- he started it!"

"Good that there's still something in that head of yours Jeremy," Mrs. Hertz smirks. "Because Principal Delmas is going to end it."

**Later:**

"Fighting?" Mr. Delmas asks, a credulous look on his face. "That's three hours of detention for the rest of the week! Anymore out of you two and I'll have to suspend you!"

We sigh as we leave the office.

"You're a real jerk you know that Stanford?" Jeremy says to me.

"And you still can't accept that you're the one who started it Jeremy!" I shoot back.

"Fine I started it!" Jeremy shouts at me. "Does that make it any better?"

"It's a start…" I say. "But honestly Einstein you really need to know people better. If you stop being a selfish jerk then maybe you'd be better!"

"And to think I even considered you a friend!" He shouts at me.

"I hardly consider you a roommate anymore! _**Einstein!**_" I say spitting out his nickname with great disgust. "And you're completely useless to the team because Millicent and Aelita could do your job ten times better!"

Jeremy doesn't say anything more to me and just runs back to the detention room. _Good! He better run! _

_Bu-But Stanford it's Jeremy…_

_Shut up!_

**Marley's POV:**

I swing down the ropes with Stanford and Odd in tow. We land on the ground and I look up to see Emily, Millicent and Aelita swing down too. I turn to Jeremy, Ulrich and William who are already in the open elevator.

The six of us calmly walk in and I can't help but notice Stanford and Jeremy avoiding eye contact. I turn to Stanford and whisper to him. "Come on surely you guys are gonna have to talk to each other at some point."

"Only if our dear friend Einstein will learn a thing or two." Stanford sneers.

Jeremy growls at this and literally punches the button that send us down to the lab. The door opens and Jeremy stalks out to his usual computer chair. We then head down to the scanner room.

"Ladies first." Jeremy calls out. Millicent, Aelita and Emily all head to a scanner. I give a warm smile to Millicent as her scanner door closes.

After thirty seconds Jeremy's voice rings out. "Alright Yumi, William and Ulrich your next."

The three get in their scanners and they close. After another thirty seconds Jeremy says. "Odd, Marley and the other one are next."

"Can it Einstein!" Stanford shouts before getting into his scanner.

The virtualization process then begins. "Scanner Marley, Scanner Odd, Scanner Stanford." I feel my body begin to fill with an outline of green particles. "Transfer Marley, Transfer Odd, Transfer Stanford." A ring of green and blue light travels up my body causing it to break down into particles of light. "Virtualization!" My entire body is out of the scanner.

My new vision is now in the dome of sector five, my body fills itself and I fall down to the ground in the usual crouch.

"Let's go." Aelita says and begins running out of the dome and into the usual blue halls of sector 5. We all follow without a word. Finally we make it out into the blue halls of sector five but notice the black shiny substance lining the walls. I give a sort of low whistle at it and look to Millicent who only smiles in joy. Then the elevator comes down and although it's a bit of a tight fit we make it on and are hauled up to the next level. As we go up the chamber begins to get darker.

Finally after seeing the usual blue of Sector 5 for a while we then get to the garage. The Skidbladnir, it's beautiful. Way more advanced than anything in Star Trek that's for sure. The Skidbladnir is suspended in the air by four what appear to be spotlights. It's pristine and perfect looking as the metal doesn't have a single scratch and the glass that shows the insides of it look amazing. The Skid begins with a hull, no doubt the captains station, that has a long line running down it that connects seven smaller ships –I believe Odd called them Navskids- poised around it on four sides in two rows. Lastly on top of the skids hull is another Navskid attatched to the top of it. The Skidbladnir is truly beautiful.

I give out another whistle again at the beauty before us.

"Damn…" Stanford let's out under his breath.

"I forgot how beautiful it was…" Yumi remarks.

"Like nothing I've ever seen before." William comments.

Emily clutches Stanford's hand looking like she's ready to cry tears of joy at the sight but of course can't because she's digital.

"Einstein's you did an awesome job!" Odd smirks.

"You sure did." I smile at Millicent who smiles back at me.

The elevator then stops and we all run off the elevator.

"What's with the Navskid on top?" Ulrich asks.

"It's the copilots Navskid." Aelita replied. "This Navskid is slightly different than the others because it can be used to control the Skid itself."

"Yes." Jeremy's voice rings out. "Although it's still Navskid meaning we were only able to put in primary functions like releasing the Navskids and general navigation, there's still much work to do on it."

"Cool, but who's gonna be the copilot?" Emily asks.

"Who do you think?" Millicent sarcastically remarks, yet still warmly.

"Alright everyone get on your teleport spots." Jeremy tells us.

We nod and run towards the teleport spots.

"Alright are you ready?" He asks.

"Ready as I'll ever be Einstein!" Odd announces.

"Alright, energize." And like that I can feel my body being carried off somewhere else. Almost like virtualization but slightly different. My body completely disintegrates into what feels like electricity before it immediately reforms itself inside my Navskid.

"Captain to Navskids, do you read me?" Aelita asks, her voice ringing out through my speakers.

"Loud and clear Aelita." Millicent replies.

"Loud and clear Aelita." Yumi agrees.

"Loud and clear Aelita." Stanford says.

"Loud and clear Aelita." Ulrich confirms.

"Loud and clear Aelita." I nod to myself.

"Loud and clear Aelita." Odd laughs.

"Loud and clear Aelita." Emily announces.

"Loud and clear Aelita." William finishes

"Copilot to Hull and other Navskids, do you read me?" Millicent asks and the same role call repeats itself.

"Communications are operational Jeremy, Skidbladnir currently on standby for takeoff." Millicent says to the boy in the laboratory.

"Great," You can hear the happiness in his voice. "Aelita, Millicent begin preparation for takeoff."

Aelita and Millicent then begin listing off commands that I don't bother myself with listening to.

"Great." Jeremy smiles. "I'm releasing supports now."

Like that the spotlight like things stop shining brightly and fold back into a laxed position ready to be reactivated at anytime. The Skidbladnir then begins its ascent out of its garage. We come out to the celestial dome of Sector 5 and its ever looming interfaces that line it as a bit of shell, Jeremy wordlessly opens the tunnel for us. We easily fly out and we find ourselves flying in what appears to the open air of Lyoko. The lighting is not dissimilar to that of the Desert Sector and we shoot down towards the sea. We stop just barely hovering over it before we plunge down into the clear waters of the sea.

**Millicent's POV:**

We now open up into the digital sea and I'll admit it's incredibly amazing. This whole Lyoko thing has opened me up into so many new possibilities and incredible beauty behind imagination. The Skidbladnir then rotates itself so that the ship isn't facing upwards. I look down and see Ulrich in his Navskid with its yellow trimming and Marley in his with blue trimming. _He still looks adorable, even sitting in this Navskid. _I smile to myself. _N-not that I care or anything…_

We then take off into the literal ocean and fly off into it. I'm taking in the sight and am quite shocked to see the floating buildings that line the digital sea, no doubt various programs around the internet including game servers, websites, video conferences and much more. These buildings, they're digital blocks that make up the upside down city that is the Digital Sea with glowing lines of code flowing with energy. A gasp is let out in my speakers, no doubt Emily quite surprised by the clear blue waters of the sea.

Finally finished taking in the sights I finally decide to communicate with Aelita. "Okay Aelita. Which signal do we attempt to neutralize?"

"I don't know." Aelita says. "There's the replica and there's also the data fragment we found."

"What kind of fragment, Aelita?" Yumi asks.

Aelita remains silent so I answer for her. "We believe the fragment might be a piece of Franz Hopper. Possibly floating about on the network."

"We need to go for the fragment." Marley states.

"I agree." Odd says. "We can check out a replica any day but imagine if we lost this thing, then who knows how long it'll take to find it or another one again."

"Odd and Marley are right Aelita." William agrees. "You need to go after what you love most."

Aelita sighs. "What do you think Jeremy?"

"I agree with the others." Jeremy agrees. "You should definitely go after the fragment."

"Oh, look who finally said something reasonable today!" Stanford taunts, you can literally hear the smirk gracing his lips.

"Knock it off Stanford!" Jeremy says.

"Seriously." Yumi dully states.

"You see everyone thinks you're an idiot Stanford." Jeremy announces.

"Don't count yourself out either Jeremy!" Emily shouts. "You're just as much to blame."

"Ya, your stupid argument is getting on my last nerves." Ulrich expresses.

"Just shut up everyone!" I shout everyone remains silent. "Thank you. Now Aeltia there's a hub just 45º West of here take it and you should be within the vicinity of the fragment."

"Right." Aelita says and like that we go towards the hub shown on the Navskids miniature screens.

We arrive at the hub. "Particle acceleration in 3… 2… 1…" and the Skid plunges into the hub.

Like that we instantly zoom through a pink jelly like substance before being spat out in another part of the digital sea.

Suddenly the sea turns an eerie red color, giving the calm beauty of the digital void a new, ominous feeling.

"Why does the whole red thing give me a bad feeling?" Marley asked.

"Probably because whenever anything turns red around here it's means we're screwed." William deadpanned.

"I see monsters on my radar, Aelita." I inform the captain noticing the glowing blips on the screen moving across my navskids window.

"That's right," Aelita confirms. "Five sharks. Would the Co-Captain like to fish today?"

"I think I'll observe the battle so that I will have the necessary strategies for the next one." I explain, not wanting to admit that I'm fearful of the digital void.

"Battle Stations Sailors." Aelita says with glee before deploying the seven navskids.

**Ulrich's POV:**

Swoosh! The nostalgic rush of the navskid and we're all off it's weird having more than three navskids -with the exception of the occasional Rorkal- fishing around here.

Breaking off from Emily's skid from which we nod at each other, taking on our own individual sharks that had split up from each other.

Now I chase after my shark scanning it as it squirms away from me desperately trying to avoid me. It didn't matter I'd fired my torpedo and the missile fired and swam through the water expertly hitting the shark and blowing it up into a jelly like substance.

"Yeah!" I shout excitedly, relishing in the familiarity of the situation.

**Emily's POV:**

Chasing down Sharks in a digital ocean is not something I would've expected be doing when I came to Kadic Accademy. But here I am, trying to kill these sharks. Odd was right though, this is more fun than anything I could've been doing right now.

Quickly I maneuver my navskid through the blood red waters, narrowly avoiding the torpedoes I know are being fired out of the shark's mouth.

Seeing the shark fly past me I take the time to aim as the two targeting circles come up on my skids glass window. Finally they are in perfect alignment and I smirk before pushing the button. My twin torpedoes fire and within seconds they hit the fleeing shark causing it to explode into its jelly like substance.

"Yes!" I shout throwing up my arms in amusement. But my hand quickly hits the glass of the skid. "Ow…" I hold my hand in pain and then realize my navskid is moving aimlessly I quickly grab the controls to steady it.

**William's POV:**

Odd and I decided to take on the next shark together our skids are wizzing in between each other as we make sure to keep avoiding the oncoming sharks torpedoes.

"Odd!" I call into my navskid's onboard microphone.

"Yeah?" He asks, managing to do a barrel roll to avoid another shot from the shark.

"We gotta get this shar- woah!" I'm cut off as I quickly swerve my navskid to the right to avoid another shot fired from the shark's mouth. "We have to find a way to kill this thing!"

"Lateral flight pattern and pincer strategy." Odd replies.

"Uh what…?" I ask him, clearly confused.

"I'll explain it later." Odd laughs before getting serious. "William you're going have to rush it and fire like crazy, don't get hit and trust me."

"Alright!" I laugh. Getting that ever familiar rebellious glint in my virtual eyes. I then zoom off on my navskid going as fast as possible.

"_William!" _Jeremy shouts. _"Would you mind telling me what you're doing?" _

I laugh wasting as many torpedoes as possible firing away at the virtual aquatic predator. "I don't know ask Odd, it was his idea."

_"You're acting just as dumb as Stanford, you know that William?" _He asks me.

"Knock it off Einstein!" Marley's voice rings out. "The two of you are getting –ow! Hey watch it! Stupid shark!"

Finally I pass by the shark and turn around to see Odd coming from the side and firing two torpedoes at it destroying it.

"That was awesome!" William laughed. "I'd so high five you if we weren't in these things right now, Odd."

"Thank you, thank you." The cat man brags. "Blowing monsters to smithereens is my specialty."

"Way to boost Odd's ego William." Ulrich comments.

"Yeah," Stanford remarks. "Now we're going to hear from him all day.

_"You're one to talk Standord. You sing your own praises more than Odd does, it really is quite pathetic."_

"Is there a way to turn off communication between them?" Emily asks. "Both of them are getting really annoying.

_"You see even your own girlfriend finds you annoying!" _The boy genius shouts.

"I said both of you!" Emily shouted. "Both of you are getting on my last nerves."

"Einstein here just can't get enough hate can he?" Stanford asks. "I nominate that we kick him out of the group and just pick some other loser to run the computer. Anyone could do it even Herve, Walter or Max."

"That's it!" Aelita shouted. "I'm ending this mission. Navskids in."

Immediately I felt my skid retract back to the main vehicle. Guess it was over. That's too bad I really hoped that we would find the fragment. Guess it's time to go back home and back to bed.

**Stanford's POV:**

_Seriously Aelita? _I think to myself, quite annoyed with the girl's decision to abort the mission. _This is her father we're talking about, surely she of all people would want to bring him back. Why didn't she-_

My thoughts are cut off as my navskid tremors._ I've been hit!_

"Ah!" I shout out in fear. "Someone help me!"

But no response as I look down to my onboard computer to see my map replaced with an eye of XANA. _Oh my god…_

Now off course of the Skid, my navskid falls into a hub and I teleported to who knows where.

**Emily's POV:**

Being the farthest away from the skid, I was the last navskid to come in.

"What a shame…" Odd said. "If only my fun wasn't ruined."

"Maybe next time, Odd." Marley gave the boy his sympathy.

"You're lucky, Odd. I didn't get a single shark." Yumi sighed.

"Well we can't all be professionals, Yumi." Odd laughed. "I'm sure I could give you some pointers on how to use your navskid."

"Hold on." Millicent gasped, interrupting the conversation. "We're missing someone…"

"Who?" I ask, quite scared even though I feel like I know the answer.

"Stanford." Aelita answers.

"No-o…" I choke out.

"Stanford…" Emily sighs.

"_I- I can't believe it." _Jeremy chokes out. _"I-I it's all my fault… Stanford can't be gone…"_

I hear the boy's cries and spit in disgust. "Why do you care, Jeremy? Now Stanford's gone and it's all your fault."

"Calm down, guys." Aelita sighs. "Stanford isn't gone. We've made sure that the skid is equipped with corresponsive fiber optics. This means that if a navskid were to be destroyed the supercomputer, the main hull and the copilot's navskid would've been notified of said destruction."

Jeremy sighs. _"Aelita's right, we're going to have to look for Stanford."_

"Great, let's do it!" I shout. "I'll tear this entire ocean apart particle by particle before I find him."

"I'm afraid we can't search for him using the skid." Millicent informs us.

"What?" I ask.

"_Milicent is right, Emily. I know how badly you want to look for him but the skid needs to recharge its energy."_

I look out at the sea one more time before closing my eyes and sighing. "Let's go home…"

The skidbladnir then flies off without our resident basketball player.

_Stanford…_

**Jeremy's POV:**

Finally the skid has docked and everyone has energized out of it.

"Alright guys, I think it's best if that we devirtualize four of you so that no one get's suspicious of our absence." I command.

"_It's the middle of the night Jeremy…" _Ulrich replies. "_Won't that already make people suspicious?"_

"_Jeremy's right if we're all absent then it'll just draw unnecessary attention." _Millicent's voice comes out of the computer.

"Thank you Millicent." I sigh.

"_Well I don't know about you but I think I need a good night sleep."_ Odd yawned.

"_I'm also gonna sit this one out."_ William replied. _"I have tutoring with Mrs. Meyer in the morning."_

"Maybe you should sit out too Millicent…" I suggested.

"_What?"_ She asks. _"Why? I wanna save Stanford too and the navskid needs a copilot!"_

"I know…" I sigh. "But don't you think Sissi will get suspicious?"

"_Crap!" _Millicent shouted. _"I forgot that I shared my dormitory with that airhead."_

"_I also think I should leave too._" Marley's voice rang out, surprising me. _"It'll look strange if William's all alone in our dorm."_

"Anymore volunteers?" I ask.

"_I can't leave Stanford!" _Emily shouted, still in hysterics.

"_You'll need me on Lyoko to pilot the Skid." _Aelita insisted.

"_I've been where Stanford is."_ Yumi recalled. _"I know what it's like to be alone out there and I'm not gonna leave him."_

"_I'm just staying."_ Ulrich replied. _"I'm not going to say why I need to or how but I need to stay."_

"Very well." I answer. "William, Marley, Odd and Millicent get ready for materialization?"

"_We can't do it the fun way?" _Odd aksed.

"_I told you if you shot another laser arrow at me Odd that you'd be sorry!" _Millicent shouted.

"_Party pooper." _The feline warrior pouted.

I just sigh before typing in the commands. Tapping the enter key three times I shout. "Materialization Millicent! Materialization William! Materialization Marley!"

I wait until the three bars showing active scanners turn green once again, signaling that their availability.

"Materialization Odd!" I shout tapping the enter key for the last time.

"_Jeremy, energize me into the skid so that we can begin." _Aelita asks.

"Alright, energize." I say before bringing the pinkete back into the hull of the skid.

The elevator door opens behind me and Millicent lightly places her hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, Jeremy. No matter what happened it's not your fault."

"Yeah, Einstein. You and Stanford may have been arguing but that's not why we can't find him." Odd continued the reassurance. "I'm sure that you'll be able to track him twice as fast as you did Yumi."

"Just bring him home," Marley sighed. His tears trying not to surface in fear of his best friend's safety. "Please, that's all I ask Jeremy. Bring him home."

Marley's face pains me. I turn back to the computer before trying to say anything. "I- I'll try, Marley. Really I will. I swear that I'll bring him home."

"Cheer up, dude." William smiles before turning to the others. "We better not waste anymore of his time."

"Good luck," Odd and Marley call out, before walking to the elevator with William.

Before turning away from me Millicent turns to me once more. "Try and regain your focus Jeremy. They say even the best scientists are unable to work at their greatest capacity when emotionally unsettled."

"Right." I sigh, before turning to the computer.

**Ulrich's POV:**

"Yumi," I say to the girl causing her to turn to look at me. "Emily and I are going to take a walk. Okay?"

"Sure, I'm fine with that." Yumi nodded, trusting her boyfriend.

"I'd rather stay here." Emily whispered.

"Trust me, Emily you better come with me." I insist.

The girl looks towards the skid and then back at me before sighing and following me to the elevator.

We take it down to the normal rooms of Sector 5. I sit on one of the blocks with my legs hanging over the edge. Emily follows suit.

"Emily, I know how you're feeling." I tell her once she's sat down.

"No you don't…" She chokes, clearly denying the fact.

"But don't I?" I ask her. "The same thing happened to Yumi back on one of our first times using the skid."

"I know." Emily sighed. "You'd all filled us in on this. But I just don't think it's the same."

"You're wrong." I tell her. "When Yumi was out in the Digital Sea I was going just as crazy as you were. I know everything you're feeling: that guilty feeling that you could've done something to save him; that slight wish that it was you, knowing you'd do anything to switch places with him; the anger at XANA, Lyoko, this whole digital war for putting him in this position and worrying you; the fear that this time -more than ever- that he might not come home and you'll have to explain it to his parents somehow. I get all of it."

"So you do…" The virtual princess snapped back at me. "What does it matter?"

Not at all fazed by this remembering how jumpy I was when this happened to Yumi I answer her. "It does matter because Stanford wouldn't want you to be sad."

"You don't know that…" Emily whispered.

"I do because Odd had told me the exact same thing with Yumi." I explain. "Listen Emily, Jeremy and Aelita will find him and we're all going to rescue him. But you need to get your head in the game if you want to save him or else he might not make it."

Emily stared intently at me for what seemed like hours before wrapping her arms around me in a hug. "Thanks Ulrich…"

"No problem," I reply.

And then we end the embracement and sit around making idle chitchat as we wait for Jeremy and Aelita to find her.

**Odd's POV:**

Marley, William, Millicent and I walk through the woods discussing what had just happened.

"I don't get it," Marley sighs. "Couldn't we just return to the past and he would be back here."

Millicent shakes her head. "It wouldn't work. The Return to the Past is a very complex program that even Jeremy, Aelita and I couldn't figure it out when we all analyzed it together. Even I can't fathom how Waldo Schaeffer was able to make it function properly. The truth of the matter is that the return to the past only reverts things to their original state on earth. In Lyoko it's much more complicated and I don't even want to ponder what the program changes in the digital sea, if it does change anything at all."

"So, Stanford's screwed?" William asks.

"Not necessarily." She replies. "I'm confident that Jeremy and Aelita will locate him and recover him."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much." I yawn. "Einstein'll get it done and then he and Stanford are probably gonna make up and all our problems'll be solved."

"I hope so…" Marley sighed. "I'm just so worried about Stanford."

"Well we all are, Marley." William confirmed. "Being that close to XANA is never a good thing."

"I guess we can just hope for the best." Milicent said.

Now that we've reached the dormitory we all split up to our individual dorms.

**Stanford's POV:**

_Floating around aimlessly in The Digital Sea is not exactly what I'd like to call fun. _I think to myself as I watch my shields deplete, like I have for the past couple of minutes. 21% is really worrying, Jeremy already explained to us what'll happen when our shields reach 0 and I don't want to see that happen.

_Jeremy probably left me out here to die. _I sigh. _I can't really believe that Einstein would do that to me, but by now they would've saved me right?_

"I'm sorry Jeremy!" I shout out. "I didn't mean all the crap that I said to you and I'm sorry for getting us detention, okay!"

"Please," I whisper. "Please just don't leave me out here to die…"

"Don't worry," A voice I really don't want to hear calls out.

I look up and see a single navskid heading towards me only this one is red and doesn't have the sleek triangular body that mine and the others do. It's the famed Rorkal –now with blue trimming, - XANA's navskid used to fight us in the Digital Sea and it looks like a certain general is driving.

"I'll just kill you myself!" Sonia laughs. "No fun in just waiting and watching."

"Sonia?" I ask quite surprised.

"Why hello, Stanford." She laughs. "Fancy meeting you here."

"What the hell do you want?" I ask.

"Obviously I'm here to kill you." She scoffs. "Master XANA has his orders after all."

"Hold still and It'll be over in a few seconds." She says, great sympathy in her voice.

I quickly look down at my power reserves and see that there's 50% power left. _It'll have to be enough… _

I smirk as Sonia fires two torpedoes out at me. "You'll have to catch me first!" And like that I spin to dodge the torpedoes.

I quickly race off as Sonia chases me down.

"It's always the hard way with you Lyoko Warriors, isn't it?" She sighs. "Oh well. More fun for me!"

**Jeremy's POV:**

_It's all my fault?_ I think as I type in commands to locate any sort of movement in the world wide network. _Stanford, would've been more concentrated if we weren't having this stupid argument!_

I stare intently at the screen until I see something. "Aelita, Sector Au12 do you see that?"

"_It looks like a navskid torpedo!" _She shouts excitedly.

"Stanford!" I smile to myself. "Emily, Ulrich, Yumi quickly get to the Skid! We've found him!"

**Emily's POV:**

"Let's go!" I shout running even faster than Ulrich to the elevator.

"Hey, wait up!" Ulrich shouts after me but we both have made it to the elevator.

It now propels us upwards and we both run to our teleport spots with Yumi.

"Energize!" Jeremy shouts.

"Jeremy," Yumi asks as Aelita carries out all the verbal commands to get the skid running. "Why am I in the copilots skid?"

"_Millicent isn't here and it's good to have someone at the copilots Navskid at all times."_

"Okay then…" She replies.

"Lift off." Aelita shouts.

We then make our way out of the garage, the celestial dome and some we're plunging down to the digital sea.

As we stop right above the virtual waters I whisper to myself. "Hold on, Stanford. We're coming." And like that we plunge into the virtual waters.

**Stanford's POV:**

"Ah!" I shout as Sonia fires at me again. This time she finally makes her mark. My shields go down to 12%, one more hit and it's all over.

"Sonia can't we work this out?" I plead with the pseudo Millicent.

"Who exactly do you think I am?" She laughs. "Herve? Nicholas?"

"You're crazy!" I shout at her.

"Not crazy, I just have orders." She replies like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Fire!" She shouts.

I look down at my power reserves to see their at 15%, that's just enough for one more torpedo and it's too late to dodge. I quickly fire my torpedo and luckily it hits hers causing a small explosion, pushing my now powerless navskid out of the way and I'm tumbling through the sea.

"Well that's annoying!" Sonia shouts. "No matter, let's finish this."

"Fire!" She shouts once more and this time the torpedo comes straight for me.

I know it's all over so I close my eyes waiting for the incredible pain of my avatar being torn apart and spread out all over the network.

Except it doesn't come. I look up and see a navskid get hit by the torpedo and see Emily inside.

"Emily!" I smile as I see my girlfriend smile from within her skid.

Sonia whines. "Oh great now the cavalry's here!"

"Yes, Sonia." Aelita's voice bellows. "By the way have a little present that Jeremy, Millicent and I designed."

"What are you talking about?" She shouts.

Suddenly the skid flies out and at its pointed end is a large glowing blue ball with large spikes coming out of it. The skid the fires the ball at Sonia's Rorkal and it sticks to it.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Sonia shouts as her Rorkal shakes trying to get it off of her. However she is unable to get it off. "I can't shake it off! What did you do?"

The ball starts flashing red and explodes destroying the Rorkal in the process.

"Phew…" I sigh. "Am I glad to see you guys…"

"Don't ever scare us like that again Stanford!" Emily shouts as she directs her navskid to float next to mine. I see her glaring at me.

I rub the back of my head as I awkwardly laugh. "Haha… won't happen again…"

"Alright sailors, I think we've had enough fun for one night." Yumi says.

Ulrich chimes in too "I agree, let's go home."

"Navskids in." Aelita says and I feel my navskid being pulled by the skidbladnir. Once my skid is firmly attached to the skid along with Emily's Aelita then let's out one final command. "Maximum propulsion."

And like that we fly out through the network and head back home.

**Later, Stanford's POV:**

The scanner door opens and I tumble out. In front of me stand Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi, Emily and Jeremy in a semi-circle.

Being back on earth I almost want to kiss the ground that I stand on.

"Welcome home, dude." Ulrich says.

I nod in agreement.

"Good to have you back, Stanford." Yumi agrees as she helps me up.

"I'm so glad to have you here safe and sound." Aelita smiles.

Emily says nothing and quickly hugs me. I smile and hug her back. "Don't you ever scare me like that again," She whispers into my ear. "Promise?"

I smile happily. "I swear…"

We stand there for a while before Ulrich coughs. We finally break the embrace and turn to him. "Sorry about that, but I'd like to get some sleep before we have to go to school tomorrow."

"Yeah, let's go." I smile while holding Emily's hand.

**Sonia's POV:**

_Suddenly a portal opens under me and I fall out landing in XANA's lair in Sector 5 once again._

"_Haha…" I awkwardly laugh. "Hi… XANA."_

"_I ask you to do one simple task, Sonia." XANA said, not turning away from the many screens that were replaying the battle._

"_I promise next time I meet the Lyoko Warriors I'll do better." She whines._

"_Somehow I don't think that's true…" XANA says not even looking at me._

_I still try to press the issue. "But-"_

"_Enough Sonia!" XANA says turning to me. His red eyes glowing a crimson hue. He finally calms down. "While you were busy failing in the Digital Sea, I was busy training your new brother in one of the replicas."_

_I walk towards him and a screen shows his avatar fighting another figure in the desert sector._

"_He's going to be joining you next time, Sonia." He informs me._

"_Yes, Master XANA." I bow._

"_Just so we're clear." XANA says. "I do not keep those who are incompetent. You're very lucky I saved you from your demise, Sonia. You haven't just failed me once, but twice. I hope that with some help you will provide more promising results. It would be a shame if one of your younger siblings were to outclass you."_

"_It won't happen, XANA." I tell my master._

"_I hope not." He says. He then opens a portal and says to me. "Go train with your brother while I prepare an attack, if you spar with him then maybe you can get stronger."_

_I nod and head off to the portal, going to one of XANA's many replicas._

**Jeremy's POV:**

Stanford and I now sit in our rooms at 1:30 AM. It's been completely silent and we don't say anything to each other.

"Jeremy?" Stanford asks, finally breaking the silence. I turn to him to see him looking at me. "I'm sorry about last night, I shouldn't have been such a jerk to you."

He shouldn't be apologizing to me, it's my fault this all happened. "No, I'm sorry. I should've just gone to bed when Aelita and Millicent told me to."

He shakes his head. "No, it's perfectly fine. Your programming is super important to our mission and it's good for you to do it. Besides, it saved my life today."

"What?" I ask confused.

"Aelita told me how hard you worked to get me back." Stanford explained. "Thank you, Jeremy."

I give Stanford a warm smile. "No problem."

"So… Friends again?" Stanford asked.

"Yeah. Friends." I smile.

"Well now we can be friends in detention, because it looks like that's where we'll be for the next couple of days." Stanford laughs.

"Haha, yeah and you can protect me from Theo and Max." I agree.

**Ah… Happy endings. With this chapter I wanted to bring out some new stuff with the skid and I decided to combine two episodes. Those being Replika: With two warriors acting like children and fighting, as well as Lost At Sea, which I hope I don't need to explain. Now what do you guys think about my Skidbladnir design? I know it's not much but it is what I came up with. Did you like the bombs I had? I came up with them after something I had learned in Social Studies a couple years ago where Seamen in their submarines would have these bombs with spikes on them that would stick to other ships and were unshakable and unable to get off, so ya. BABABOOM! I think I suck at Navskid fights, I'll stick to land battles, thank you very much. Next chapter we'll have a new general! That'll be exciting, as well as something else I have planned.**

**Next time on Our Little Virtual Trip To France: Thunder Storms! A new General makes his debut on Lyoko. The truth behind Digger's relative that works at Kadic is revelaed. And what do Odd, Stanford and Digger have in common? Find out next time!**

**Read and Review, people! **

**-Ways**


	10. Havoc: The Dark Arsenal

**Well I'm already working on another chapter. This is exciting, so now it's time to introduce the new general. Let's see how the Lyoko Warriors will handle him, shall we?**

**Our Little Virtual Trip to France**

**Chapter 9:**

**Havoc: The Dark Arsenal**

**XANA's POV:**

'_Let's see?' I think to myself as I watch everything play out on my screens. _

_I turn to the two screens furthest right. While the same usual bored expression on my face. 'Belpois, Della Robia, Ebers, Sandelski, Schaeffer, Stern and Wong are in their science class with Suzanne Hertz and Dunbar, Ishiyama and Min are having Physical Education with James Morales. That's a fair position, it's better that they're separated rather than be together in the mess hall or after school.'_

_He turned to another screen which showed the Ice Sector where Sonia was waiting with three tarantulas and the new general. _

'_Good… Everything is in place.' I smile to myself. 'Now it's time to activate my tower…'_

**Emily's POV:**

As usual Mrs. Hertz is lecturing on about electricity and I hurriedly scribble down the notes on the board next to my half conscious boyfriend.

Mrs. Hertz goes on and on about how an Ammeter measures amps and such. Otherwise another boring day in Mrs. Hertz's class. I feel bad for Marley who has to sit with Digger since the rest of us are coupled up, or whatever it is Ulrich and Odd are.

"Now, your homework will be to draw an electrical current and describe the flow of electricity shown in your drawings, the more complicated the drawings the more points you get. Before you go Ronster, Wong and Dellarobia need to see me after class." Mrs. Hertz announces just before the bell rings.

I turn to Stanford in surprise who just shrugs in response.

The three groan as the rest of us leave. _I hope it's nothing bad…_

**Odd's POV:**

"Odd, Stanford and Digger," Mrs. Hertz starts, eyeing us as we all approach her desk. "Do you know what the three of you have in common?"

"We all have supper stylish hair?" I ask jokingly. The other two snigger at my outburst.

"Please…" Mrs. Hertz rolls her eyes. "I've wanted you to change your hair style for years, Odd. And Digger, with hair that red it makes me wonder how my sister could put up with it for all those years."

"Sister?" Stanford asks.

"But of course," Mrs. Hertz says. "I'm Digger's-"

"Suzanne…" Digger shook nervously, "Maybe we should think before we say anything we may regret."

"Nonsense." Mrs. Hertz replies. "I'm Digger's aunt."

I turn to Stanford who looks at me with eyes just as wide as mine.

"You?" Stanford asks in surprise. "You're the teacher that Digger's related to?"

"But of course." Mrs. Hertz rolls her eyes.

"No way." Stanford gasps, the clear disbelief in his voice. "I thought it was Jim or Chardan or Meyer, but you!?"

"You sound so surprised, Mr. Wong?" She raises an eyebrow.

"No mam." Stanford hangs his head down in shame.

Mrs. Hertz clears her throat before returning to the original topic. "As I was saying, you three are the worst students in my class. Odd and Stanford: Your grades in my class are so bad that the student board is threatening for you to take summer school, and Digger: your grades are so bad in every subject that if you don't get your act together then you'll end up in summer school."

All of us let out our bouts of displeasure, towards that. The hulking carrot top behind me is clearly fuming.

"Hold on you three you haven't let me finish!" She shouts. We all quiet down to listen to her. "I am going to allow you three to raise your Physics, Chemistry and Biology grades if you do these three small projects."

"Okay that isn't too hard." Odd shrugs. "I'm sure I can finish my projects on time."

Mrs. Hertz raises an eyebrow as she hands us all the sheets of paper. "What do you mean 'your' project Mr. Della Robia? You three will be working together."

"Wouldn't it be easier if you just gave us a warning and told us to try harder?" Stanford suggests.

"No." Mrs. Hertz bluntly replies. "I believe the three of you have what it takes to be wonderful science students, you just need to apply yourselves and I think that this will be the perfect way to unlock that potential."

"Suzanne, surely there's another way?" Digger asked hopefully.

"No." Mrs. Hertz shakes her head. "You three will be doing this together and for your sakes it better come out well otherwise you know what'll happen."

"And Digger?" She asks, the boy turns towards her in recognition, "Do not call me Suzanne."

**Ulrich's POV:**

Walking over to math with the others all anyone can talk about is why Mrs. Hertz called Odd, Stanford and Digger to see her.

"What if they got caught in some prank?" Marley suggests.

"Odd and Stanford I could see." Aelita responds. "But with Digger? No way."

"Maybe it's about the pink hair dye that mysteriously got into Jim's shampoo?"

"No…" I answer. "Mrs. Hertz doesn't care much for Jim, besides Mr. Delmas already found out that it was Theo and Max."

Emily shrugs, "Then maybe-"

However we're cut off by the ever familiar beeping coming from Jeremy's computer. He quickly pulls it out of his bag and we see that there's an activated tower.

"Activated tower in the Ice Sector." Jeremy announces.

"Never a dull day with XANA, is there?" Emily asks.

"I'll call Odd." I say pulling out my cell phone.

"I've got Millicent," Marley announces, also pulling out his own mobile phone. "I hope she's with William and Yumi."

"Hey Odd?" I ask my purple haired roommate on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah?" He answers.

"Activated tower," I tell him "XANA's attacking."

"That would explain the crazy weather." He sighs.

"What?" I ask before I'm quickly cut off.

"Look, the lights are flickering." Aelita tells us.

"Maybe the attack's a power outage." Emily suggests.

"Uh-uh." I shake my head. "Odd mentioned something about weather, before he got cut off, I'm thinking cell phone lines are down."

Marley sighed, "Whatever it is, I'm sure it'll give us a 'fun' time."

"Let's go!" Jeremy shouts. And on his command we all run out of the math building, in hopes of making it into the factory.

**Yumi's POV:**

"You have got to be kidding me…" I sigh as Millicent, William and I run outside to find the horrible weather.

Outside the sky is dark as can possibly be, despite it being the middle of the day. There is heavy rain constantly pouring down and shows no signs of letting up. Along with all that, every couple of seconds flashes of light can be seen booming in the sky.

"So do we brave the storm?" William asks us. "Or do we run back inside and hope the others get to the factory?"

Millicent sighs. "Well… Going out in a storm like this would be suicide."

"Yeah… But we have to deactivate the tower." I sigh.

Millicent shakes her head and sighs. "I despise XANA, I really do."

"We all do, Millicent." William agrees.

"Come on heroes." I usher the others forward, knowing that we'll have to brave the storm.

**Odd's POV:**

"Alright Stanford, activated tower." I tell my friend.

Stanford nodded. "Okay, we better get going then."

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Digger asked us.

_Crap! I'd forgotten about ol' carrot top… _"We were just going to step outside."

Digger looked out the window before laughing. "Are you crazy? How are you supposed to go anywhere out there?"

"That's our problem." Stanford shrugged.

"Really?" Digger chuckled. "As much as I'd love to see the two of you get electrocuted out there it is way too dangerous."

"Since when do you care what we do?" I ask.

"I don't. But I was the last one seen with you two so I don't wanna get arrested or something stupid for you two getting yourselves killed."

We both open the door of the science building and run outside.

The fierce rain completely soaks me within seconds of our walking outside. The excess water that soaks my clothes is making them much, much heavier, thereby slowing my stride. Not only that but it is completely cold, freezing me to the bone and I can hardly see. The only indication that Stanford is next to me is that his own sloshing that can be heard over my own. All in all this sucks and we may not be able to make it.

"Do you think that any of them got to the factory yet?" I yell to Stanford.

"I don't know!" Stanford shouts over me. "But if they got to the sewers then it should be a lot easier!"

"Wouldn't they be flooded?" I ask him.

"Then I guess we'll all have to take the long way there!" Stanford shrugged.

"What the hell do you guys think you're doing going out in this storm?" The irritable voice we had been arguing with only seconds ago shouted at us.

"Digger what the hell is wrong with you?" Stanford asks him.

"Really you're asking me that?" The orange clad red head asks. "What about you two? Running around in this thunder storm."

"I'll have you know that we have a way to turn this whole thing around!" I shout at him before murmuring to myself. "Why is it always so tough being heroes?"

Digger fumes. "What are you-"

**BOOM!**

What happens next is incredibly crazy. Right out of the sky a flash of lightning strikes right down at us and Stanford and I are just narrowly able to avoid it. Digger wasn't so lucky though…

"Digger!" The two of us shout eyes completely widened.

The boy crumples to the ground after the massive amount of volts hit the boy's body. Clearly, the lightning was aimed at us and yet we weren't hit.

"What are we gonna do?" Stanford asks me.

"We can't leave him out here like this." I command. "We have to get him inside."

"But the tower!" Stanford shouted.

"No buts! We have to get him inside, now!" I shout at him.

"Man…" Stanford sighs.

"Get his legs, I'll get his arms. We have to hurry up before XANA may try to get us again!" I command him.

And like that we're running with a possibly dead Digger Ronster back to one of the school buildings.

**Jeremy's POV:**

Finally in the woods we open the sewer grate to see that it's completely filled with water.

"Perfect…" I sigh.

"We'll have to go through the city!" Aelita yells.

"You're kidding, right?" Emily asks. "In this weather."

"We don't have another choice." I tell them. "The most important thing is to get Aelita into the tower."

We all begin to run out of the woods and into the city. The lightning strikes have been coming way too close to us and I can only hope that our party of five will make it all the way to the factory. I can only assume that Aelita, Ulrich, Marley and Emily will be the ones on Lyoko because we have no idea if the other's will be able to make it.

Luckily we're able to make it to the factory all right. We're about to go for the cables until I realize something. Emily grabs one of the cables and begins to swing down!

"Emily, wait!" I shout out but it's too late. Due to her wet hands just as quickly as she grabs the cable she falls to the ground.

"Emily!" Ulrich, Marley and Aelita shout out in surprise.

I quickly regain my composure and command the others. "Come on guys, let's take the stairs."

We do and meet her at the bottom.

"Emily, are you okay?" Aelita asks.

"I think so…" The girl answers timidly. "I just need to get up."

"Let me help." Ulrich suggests.

Emily nods and Ulrich gets down and assists the girl in getting up on both feet.

"Thank y-OW!" Emily tried to thank the boy, but once he let her go she shouted out in pain.

Marley quickly caught her.

"I think I sprained my ankle…" Emily sighed.

"Can you stand on your own?" I ask her. She sadly nods her head 'no.'

"Alright," I sigh. "It looks like the three of you will have to go to Lyoko on your own."

"Against Sonia and who knows how many monsters?" Marley asks, now helping the Emily to the elevator. "What are the odds?"

Ulrich shrugs. "We've gone up against worst."

I punch the button heading down. "We don't have much time to lose, who knows who could be getting hurt or possibly worse in that storm."

We finally get to the computer lab and I take Emily from Marley, they head down to the scanner room. Setting Emily down so that she's leaning against the holomap, I go to my chair that slides over to the computer screens. The holomap instantly begins to locate the activated tower.

Finally locating it I announce to Emily and those in the scanner room of its location. "The activated tower is located in the ice sector and is 23 º North by 45º East. I'll start the virtualization process right away."

I begin to type in the commands into the keyboard. Now that I've finished the first set of coding I let out the first verbal command, "Scanner Marley, Scanner Aelita, Scanner Ulrich…" Typing in more commands I then continue. "Transfer Marley, Transfer Aelita, Transfer Ulrich…" Finishing I then triumphantly press the enter key but wish them good luck under my breath before shouting, "Virtualization!"

Within seconds the three of them land on the ground within the Ice Sector.

"Alright guys the tower is 33º due west and I'm going to be sending you the Overwheel and Overbike." I say rapidly typing on the keyboard.

_Time to work…_

**William's POV:**

"Come on!" I shout at the two girls who trudge along behind me. "Keep running!"

This attack has been hell. With all this rain it's impossible to tell where we're going and with the thunder all but aiming at us it's impossible not to be incredibly fearful for our lives. I'm just glad that Millicent informed us that the sewers would probably be flooded; at least we didn't have to waste time in the woods.

"I- I can't go on!" Millicent pants.

"Keep going Millicent!" Yumi insists.

"I- I- Woah!" Millicent slipped fell over.

"Millicent!" Both of us shout out in surprise looking back at the girl.

"I c- I can get up…" Millicent insisted. With that note she tried her hardest to get up but kept slipping and falling down. "Help…"

I begin to go for the girl and-

**BOOM!**

I jump back in surprise at the lightning strike. However this time the lightning is successful in meeting its target as it strikes Millicent. The young girl has a short seizure as the large amounts of volts coarse through her body. Then like that, her eyes lull to the back of her head and the girl goes limp.

"Oh my God!" I shout in surprise, looking down at the girl in complete and utter shock.

"No…" Yumi chokes out before crying into my chest. "M-Milicent…"

"NO!" I shout quickly rushing to her side and checking for a pulse. I sigh when I hear a faint, 'pump pump.'

I look up at Yumi full of relief. "She's still breathing!"

"Oh thank God!" Yumi sighed.

I quickly sling the girl over my shoulder and get to my feet. "Come on, we have to get her to the factory right now!"

"Let's go!" Yumi agrees.

The two of us then run off to the factory, an unconscious Millicent slung over my shoulder.

**Marley's POV:**

"There's the tower!" I call out to Aelita and Ulrich on their vehicles.

Aelita sighs, "Yeah, and it looks like we have company…"

Out in the distance are three Tarantulas, Sonia and someone new…

"Who's that?" Ulrich asks.

"_If you ask me, that's gotta be a new general." _Jeremy suggests.

"Well I know how to handle him." Ulrich smirked. "All right princess, you take care of the tarantulas, Marley you get Sonia, I'll take care of this new guy!"

Aelita then hopped off the overbike and flew off into the air immediately hurling an energy field at a tarantula destroying it instantly.

The new general now smirks and turns to us. Now I get a full view of him. The guy is completely pale, with pitch black hair that has red highlights running through it, along with that each eye has an onyx eye of XANA replacing each of the pupils and on his forehead is the light imprint of the eye of XANA. The new general wears the same body suit as William's only his is filled with an assortment of blades and daggers strapped to his body along the belts and sashes. He's completely armed to the teeth…

"Finally," Sonia exclaims, "Now we can have some real fun!"

The other general smirks and nods in agreement. Without batting an eyelash a tiny ball of smoke materializes in his hand before solidifying and manifesting itself into a tiny throwing knife. He hurls it at Ulrich like a skilled dart player would throwing it at a dart board. Ulrich's eyes widen in surprise as the blade meets where the wheel meets the body of the bike but nothing happens.

"What?" Ulrich asks in surprise. But within seconds the blade combusts and the Overbike disintegrates into code.

"Ulrich!" The two of us call out.

"_That lost you fifteen lifepoints, Ulrich!"_

The new general simply smirks while nodding disapprovingly. He quickly dissolves into smoke now facing the now downed samurai. I pull out one of my phasers to try and help Ulrich. Firing off a shot at the general.

SCREECH!

My shots are immediately redirected back at me by a sonic blast and they blow me off the Overwheel.

"_Forty lifepoints, Marley!" _Jeremy announces, I can even hear him slam his fist on the edge of the keyboard from here. _"You guys gotta be careful!"_

I get up to see Sonia looking down at me. "You're not going anywhere!" She smirks.

"Don't worry, I'll make it quick if you stay still!" She adds, drawing one of her curved blades.

_Beam me up! _I quickly think and just as she's about to strike my head I'm brought to another part of the battlefield, luckily I'm facing Ulrich who is in a fierce fencing match with the new general who has a broad sword in his hands. I quickly fire another shot at the general, making sure not to hit Ulrich.

"Super Smoke!" He quickly shouts, his voice sounding exactly like William's. The general dissolves into smoke and appears behind Ulrich. He grabs him in a headlock and you can hear the boy struggling. The two shots I had fired hit Ulrich but he's still standing. The general is clearly annoyed by this judging by the look of displeasure gracing his face. Due to this annoyance he opens his palm and a blast of fire erupts from it hitting Ulrich's head and devirtualizing him.

"Woah!" I gasp in shock.

I turn to see Aelita finish off the last Tarantula, without a problem.

"Nice one Smoky bear," Sonia comments. "You managed to get rid of the samurai guy on your first trip. I'm impressed."

The general wordlessly turns into his smoke form and returns to Sonia's side.

"Really, nothing?" Sonia pouts. "You haven't said a word to me since we've gotten here! Hell, I don't even know your name!"

"Um… Should we give you two a minute?" Aelita asks as she lands next to me.

"Verbal communication is unnecessary." The general answers. "It only distracts us from the task at hand."

"Wow… What a downer!" Sonia pouted. "Are you sure you aren't the nerdy kids clone?"

"_Hey!" _Jeremy shouts, clearly insulted by this accusation.

"No…" He smirked. "He could only wish to be the one to provide me my virtual DNA. If you must know I am the spawn of William Dunbar."

"Kinda obvious…" I whisper to Aelita, who nods in agreement.

Sonia pouts once again. "Can you at least tell me your damn name already?"

"I'm Havoc…" He answers. "Havoc of the Dark Arsenal…"

"How come you get a cool title?" Sonia whined. "I want a cool title! XANA never gave me a cool title!"

"Maybe we should go to the next POV?" Aelita asked nobody in particular.

"DON'T BREAK THE FOURTH WALL!" A disembodied voice that wasn't Jeremy's or Emily's shouted, clearly very pissed off at the virtual angel. "Now everyone get back to work… and never ever tell me to write my story or so help me I will give you minimal appearances and lines… but I suppose everyone's so… um… How are Odd, Digger and Stanford doing?"

**Stanford's POV:**

"OH MA GERD, DIGGAH'S DEAD! #Didn'tcthatcommminnoowdidya" I shouted but clearly it was the bored author still messing with everyone's heads and not actually giving me the correct lines. The author who oddly enough looked like Walter appeared out slapped me upside the head and spontaneously disappeared once again.

**The Real Stanford's POV:**

"How is he?" I ask Odd, who's checking the pulse of the unconscious bully that we somehow were able to lug into the closest building which just so happened to be the garden shed.

Odd gets up from where he was checking the boys pulse. He lets out a sigh of relief before giving me the news. "He's still breathing."

"Guess XANA didn't pump him with enough juice, huh?" I ask him.

Odd doesn't laugh or show any form of amusement. Instead he looks around the garden shed for something.

"Come on Odd…" I sigh. "It was just a joke."

Odd doesn't even bother to look at me as he continues his search. He does answer though. "Yeah… it was very funny…"

I look at the boy with great concern. "Come on, Odd what's wrong? You love my jokes."

"Yeah except this isn't a joke!" Odd shouted as he slammed down the lid of the open chest he's looking in. "Digger's seriously hurt and it's all our fault!"

"He got caught up in an attack." I tell the purple clad boy. "What else is new? It's not like this hasn't happened before."

"Except all the people who were caught up in attacks before were practically safe!" The boy shouts at me. "Digger was struck by lightning, Stanford. He could die and there's nothing we can do about it! We can't help them out on Lyoko and it looks like there are no medical supplies in this tent that we could use to cure him!"

I sigh as the weight of the whole situation dawns on me. Odd was right, we couldn't save Digger. No matter how much of a jerk he was, he didn't deserve to die, especially not at the hands of XANA.

A small tear rolls down Digger's emotionless face apparently he's regained enough consciousness to hear these words.

"What do we do now?" I ask him.

Odd sighs and falls down to his knees. "I guess we just hope that they can deactivate the tower…"

**Aelita's POV:**

"There is no way you guys are gonna deactivate that tower!" Sonia shouts at us as she runs at Marley, swinging her blades wildly. I can only watch as I have my hands full trying to avoid the trail of smoke clearly chasing after me.

Havoc and Sonia resolved their issues mere seconds ago and now turned their efforts back to me and Marley. Marley ducks out of the way of each slash as she backs him up.

I look away as I focus on fleeing from Havoc, he doesn't show any signs of backing down though, in fact he's faster than William.

I swoop down and fly towards Marley who is now using Warp Speed to avoid Sonia who is desperately trying to catch up.

"How are you doing?" I ask him.

"Not good." He answered. "She clipped me a while back and I'm pretty sure that puts me down to thirty life points."

"I still have sixty life points from the Tarantulas." I informed him.

He sighs. "We're not gonna make it are we?"

"We will…" I assure the boy. "Somehow we will."

"Without some help I doubt it." He sighs. "Sonia was able to take out nearly all of us on her first time and she was alone and with this guy there's no hope."

I refuse to believe the boy. I stop my flight and turn to the oncoming enemies. "Energy field!" I shout firing out an orb of light at Sonia who easily bats it off with one of her swords.

"Nice try, but it's gonna take more than that to stop us!"

Havoc joins her and smirks. He forms a Zwihander that looks exactly the same as William's and leaves it resting on his shoulder.

"This has been a very enlightening first encounter, Lyoko Warriors." Havoc smirks. "But alas, now it will be coming to an end. I had always been told that you Lyoko Warriors were much more powerful than that."

Marley takes out his phasers, looking angrily at the general who had just mocked us. "Get behind me, Aelita!" I follow his orders and get behind him. He then fires many shots and is able to clip Sonia's shoulder and hit Havoc in the stomach, both generals clutch their now sparkling wounds.

Once Havoc's stomach stops sparkling with electricity he looks angrily at the Star Trek enthusiast defending me. "You'll be the first to fall." The general smirks. He then effortlessly swings his sword and a large wave of fire escapes from the swing, engulfing Marley in flames before devirtualizing him.

Havoc and Sonia then turn to me.

"Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide." Sonia taunts her. "Is this really the end of the great Lyoko Warriors?"

Havoc chuckles. "I find it hard to believe that Master XANA had trouble with you for so long."

"Now it's over." Sonia smirks, drawing her two curved blades from her sleeves. Havoc follows suit and holds out his Zwihander threateningly.

**Yumi's POV:**

The elevator opens and we all walk into the lab.

I announce our presence to the computer genius. "Jeremy, we made it as quickly as we could-"

"Doesn't matter, you five are going down to the scanner room right now!" He slams his fist on the edge of the keyboard.

"You mean two of us." William chimes in. "Millicent got fried by the storm and I don't know where Odd and Stanford are."

"Can you take care of Millicent, Ulrich?" Jeremy asks.

"I'll try but I'm not an expert at this, Jeremy." Ulrich shrugs.

The elevator opens once more and Marley sighs. "There's nothing I could've done, Jeremy."

"You need to go now!" Jeremy shouts. "Aelita is all on her own against Sonia and Havoc on Lyoko, Emily can't go and Ulrich and Marley have already been devirtualized!"

"Here," William hands Millicent to Ulrich. "Come on Yumi let's go!"

"Who's Havoc?" I ask as I run to the elevator but Jeremy doesn't answer as he's too busy typing away at the keyboard.

**Odd's POV:**

"There's nothing." I finally sigh, giving up my search for something to help Digger.

"Don't worry," Stanford says, trying to remain optimistic. "I'm sure Aelita's in the tower already."

"Right and now Jeremy's going to yell 'Return to the Past Now!'"

**Boom!**

Lightning strikes and leaves a hole in the roof. Luckily it seems that nothing's happening.

"Uh-oh…" Stanford sighs before lightning strikes yet another piece of the roof causing it to collapse once again.

"They better hurry up and deactivate the tower…" I say to no one in particular.

**General POV:**

"Any last words, Princess?" Sonia asks.

Aelita stammers, trying to find a suitable response before a certain genius chimes in. _"She doesn't but I have one… Virtualization!"_

"What!?" Havoc shouts, angrily looking around for someone but he can't find anything.

"He's bluffing!" Sonia shouts before directing her attention to Aelita who's running for the tower.

Havoc growls. "After her!"

Sonia and Havoc both try to run after the virtual angel only to trip on two fans.

"You two stay right there!" A voice shouts and they turn back to see Yumi and William standing there.

Sonia turns around to let out a sonic scream that flies out towards Aelita who has almost made it to the tower and immediately both her and Havoc fall into the ground.

William and Yumi run over to where they were standing just in time to see the two dark portals closing.

"Damn it!" William shouts. He forms his sword and strikes it into the ground to further show his annoyance.

The sonic blast that was sent out at Aelita just hits the tower as Aelita enters it safely.

As for Odd and Stanford the entire roof is now off the garden shed and the rain pours on them.

"Oh man…" Stanford gulps.

Aelita then begins to fly up the tower.

Back in the factory, Emily looks down at Ulrich who is checking Millicent's pulse.

"How is she doing?" Emily asks.

Ulrich sighs, "Her pulse is getting slower and slower."

Aelita then lands on the second platform and approaches the interface.

Lightning now shoots down from the sky and unfortunately it's able to hit Odd and Stanford, electrocuting them as well. Digger is seen letting out another tear.

Aelita places her hand on the interface. The screen immediately recognizes her and it reads her name.

"I don't think she's gonna make it…" Ulrich sighs. "Her pulse has nearly stopped!"

_Code_

"Hang on just a little bit, Millie…" Emily pleads, Marley squeezes her right hand.

_LY-_

The lightning stops and Odd, Stanford and Digger are left lying on the floor. All three of them have their chests heavily rising and falling, showing their consciousness.

_OK-_

"Her heart's nearly lost its pulse!" Ulrich cries out.

Odd, Stanford and Digger's pulses also begin to slow as well.

_O_

The other interfaces that line the edge of the tower fall into the dark abyss below. Aelita sighs. "Tower deactivated."

Outside all the rain immediately stopped and the clouds cleared.

Back in the lab Jeremy who was already typing in the coding, just finished. He quickly pushed the enter key and shouted the five famed words that had saved so many lives before. "Return to the past now!"

The bright blue time bubble erupted from the holomap and engulfed the five people in the lab. The bubble then moved on to engulf the entire factory. Soon the gardening shed was engulfed in the time bubble and then the world.

**Jeremy's POV:**

I open my eyes and find myself in the lunch room, with all the others at our table.

"Lunch?" Yumi asks as she looks down at her tray.

"Apparently…" Marley shrugs. "How come we went this far Jeremy?"

"Sorry." I shrug. "I just went to the first time I could and that popped up."

"That's good." Odd sighed. "A couple more seconds and Digger, Stanford and I would've been goners."

"As would I." Millicent agreed.

Ulrich sighs. "I'm just glad everyone's okay. That last attack was a little too close, three of us almost died not to mention an innocent bystander."

"Yeah and now we've got both Havoc and Sonia running around on Lyoko." Aelita nodded.

"Who's Havoc?" Odd, Millicent and Stanford all ask at once.

"XANA's newest attack dog." William confirmed with a growl. "He's lucky I didn't get my hands on him."

"We'll have to be ready next time." I sigh. "Something tells me that the battle's only just begun."

**And that ends another chapter. What do you all think of Havoc: The Dark Arsenal? Ya'know you love him! As for the little section in the middle? Meh, I got bored and needed to get some comedic relief in there. And yes, Princess Lyoka the hashtag in the false scene was just for you. ;) I have no idea what I'm gonna do with the other generals, whatever it is I'm sure it'll be interesting. By the way if you're wondering about Sonia's official title it's Sonia of the Assassination. Pretty dope. Anyways… **

**Next chapter: A mountain sector replica! Teleportation to a secret military base who knows where! And most importantly an activated tower… What more could you possibly want?**

**Read and Review!**


	11. The Mountain Laboratory

**Time for another chapter of Our Little Virtual Trip to France. So we're gonna go to a replika and stuff. It'll be all awesome and then we'll get all energized and it'll be great. So yeah…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or the Lisa Yee books used in this. If I did, I probably would've extended the story so that it would've reached to the end of high school.**

**Our Little Virtual Trip to France:**

**Chapter 10:**

**The Mountain Base**

**Jeremy's POV:**

"And then I shot a laser arrow…" Odd started as the rest of us listened, he deepened his voice to sound like a cowboy for the next part. "Right between Havoc's legs and said 'surprise, surprise you're a guy.'"

He began to laugh at his dirty joke while Yumi, Millicent, Emily, William and I rolled our eyes, Ulrich and Marley remained indifferent and Stanford's and Aelita's lips curled up in small smiles.

Odd laughed before addressing all of us. "Oh, come on! That was funny!"

Yumi, who was sitting next to Odd, decided to take her hand behind the head of the purple clad boy before promptly slapping him upside the head.

"Ow!" Odd yelped while the rest of us laughed at him.

When we finally stopped laughing Ulrich finally addressed his joke. "That did not happen."

Odd gasped. "But of course it did Ulrich, you must've been busy with Sonia or Yumi or something."

Marley shook his head."I was on Lyoko too and that so did not happen."

"Well you were busy on the Overwheel and everything taking out those Krabs."

"No, I was standing right next to you, fighting off Havoc by your side just after Yumi got devirtualized." Marley answered.

"I'm telling you it happened!" Odd insisted.

"So anyways…" Aelita rolled her eyes. "We found a replika out on the network."

"Really?" Staford asks. "That's awesome."

"Haven't been to one of those yet, have we?" Emily asks.

Millicent nods. "That's correct Emily; only Yumi, Aelita, Ulrich and Odd have travelled to the replikas before, you, William,Marley, Stanford and I have yet to see one."

"So when are we going after it?" Yumi asked.

I nod. "We'll be going to the replika tonight."

"Are we going to destroy it or will we be looking for something in there?" Stanford asked.

Millicent shook her head. "We have no reason to maintain the replika's existence. You must remember that the replika is housed by a supercomputer that XANA has control of somewhere. The longer that the supercomputer remains active, the more problems will arise for us in the future."

"Let's do it." William smirked.

**Aelita's POV:**

"So anyone have any bets what kind of replika this'll be?" I ask everyone as I pilot the skid throughout the digital sea.

"Definitely gonna be the ice sector." Stanford answers immediately.

Ulrich laughs. "That was the last one we went to Stanford, I think it's gonna be forest."

"I kinda like Sector 5, maybe that's what it'll be." Marley suggests.

"I'm gonna have to agree with Stanford here," Yumi states oh-so-matter-of-factly. "I think it'll be ice."

"Desert." William says confidently.

"I agree with Ulrich, it has to be forest." Emily chimes in.

"I dunno," Odd shrugged. "I really liked floating around in space, I'm gonna have to go with Sector 5 too."

Millicent chuckled. "All of you are clearly wrong. Based on the previous replicas you'd been to the choice is obviously mountain."

"_Well whatever it is you're about to find out." _Jeremy announced, _"The replika should be in sight now."_

"We see it, Jeremy." Emily confirms as the skid swims towards the giant sphere.

We dock to the replica's opening and I make sure to pivot the skid so that it's in an upright position. I then enter commands using the control panel and like that that a single beam of blue light escapes the skid and hits the eye of XANA that keeps a lock on the replika. After a few seconds of Jeremy working to open the replika we are allowed to enter the enemy territory.

The skid then slowly floats into the replika and soon the virtual ship erupts out of the digital sea.

That's when we are able to take in the new location.

"Looks like Millicent was right, we're in a replika of the Mountain Sector." I announce.

"Aw man…" Odd sighs.

Millicent laughs. "It appears that you now owe me twenty euros Mr. Della Robia."

"You two bet?" Ulrich asked.

"Yes, and as usual I was able to outclass him. It's surprising how much he loses our little wagers." Millicent brags.

"Dude…" Stanford chastised the cat clad boy. "I told you not to bet with Millicent, she's always right!"

Yumi shrugged. "They do call her a girl genius."

"And one day I will win." Odd insisted.

"Good luck with that." Emily, Stanford and William all said at the same time.

We finally make it to the tower and the giant vehicle is tethered to it within a few seconds.

"_So…_" Jeremy asks. "Who's up for teleportation this time?"

"I'll go!" Odd eagerly exclaims.

"I'm free." Millicent says.

"If Millicent can go, then so can I!" Stanford cheered.

"I guess I'll go." Emily shrugged.

"Sure." William smirked.

Odd laughed. "Where there's a will…"

"Be quiet!" Everyone shouted at the cat clad boy who simply laughed in response.

"_Alright enough everyone,"_ Jeremy said from the lab. _"Teleportation!"_

**Millicent's POV:**

And like that we were teleported to the mountain replika. It was like being energized into the skid as the electricity ran through my body. I felt as if I was being pulled from where I was lying within my navskid, almost like a virtualization.

Suddenly I appeared out of the air and being used to these strange landings I land perfectly on the ground in a crouch. I turn to see the others appear out of flashes of lightning -which slightly makes me cringe due to the last attack- in their own individual colors, purple for Odd, orange for Stanford, pink for Emily and red for William. They all land on their feet as well.

Everyone's in their Lyoko uniforms although some of them have slightly changed. The logo on Odd's chest is simply yellow, kiwi seems to have been dropped; Emily's dress seems to have turned to a skirt and a blouse most likely to increase mobility; William's pretty much the same and so is Stanford.

"_Hello, can you guys hear me?" _Jeremy asked; I could hear him from within my ear, strange. But this wasn't really when I took out the ear bud that was inside. _That makes sense._

"Loud and clear Einstein!" Odd announces as he holds his ear with one of his clawed fingers to help get a better signal.

"_Where are you guys?"_ He asks.

That's when I take in my surroundings. We're in a mountain range of some sort and it's still day light out which worries me a bit as we might be seen. But other than that we seem to be standing on some concrete with yellow paint running along the corners and a large door just in front of us.

I decide to answer him. "We seem to be in some sort of mountain range Jeremy. Judging by the position of the sun it looks to be 1700 hours but we can't know for sure until we narrow down a location. But based on this assumption, I would assume that we are somewhere in America."

"_Alright I get it."_ Jeremy answers. _"For now try and look for a way into the lab."_

"Sure, Einstein." Stanford answers.

Emily looks at the door questioningly, it was almost like that of a bank safe. "And how do you suppose we get in?"

"How we always do," William answers as he forms his sword out of smoke. It's even scarier here than on Lyoko, it looks so much more real, almost like a horror film. "With force."

Odd holds out his arm, cocking it with his other one to ready the laser arrow, Stanford enlarging a basketball in each of his, Emily shrugged before slightly rising her hand to her crown.

I shake my head disapprovingly. "No, no that won't be necessary."

I lower William's sword, holding it between my index finger and thumb.

"All we really need to do is think." I explain.

Odd and Stanford groan.

"No worries, I've already done all the thinking for you." I laugh at the two.

They smiled a bit at this whereas Emily chuckled.

I then turn to William, "May I please borrow your sword."

"Sure." William said and handed me the sword. Of course as soon as he hands it to me it immediately falls to the ground. _Clearly, I need to improve upon my upper body strength._

Odd holds his paw to his shoulder and laughs. "Sorry Millicent, must be this tall to ride."

I glow red with embarrassment at Odd's joke as the others laugh at my lack of upper body strength. William gives my shoulder a reassuring squeeze before turning the sword to smoke and reforming it in his hand.

"What do you want me to do Millicent?" William asks.

I sigh before explaining my intended plan. "You have to prop your blade underneath the mechanism," He does so and I smile. "That's it, thrust it as hard as you can."

"You sure it'll work?" William asks. "What if I slip or I'm not strong enough to prop it open?"

"Don't worry, it will." I insist.

I look to Odd to see him getting ready to burst into laughter, before being promptly smacked across the back of the head by Emily.

"Don't even think about it Odd." She narrows her eyes at the boy.

"All I was gonna say that Marley would be so jealous of this…" Odd says, clearly inferring towards something else that I can't exactly put my finger on.

William finally does as he was told and the bottom half of the door slams down to the ground.

"Excellent work, William." I smile.

William smirks. "Thanks."

"Uh oh…" Odd smirks. "Looks like Marlicent fans will be disappointed now that Milliam is starting."

Emily proceeds to elbow the cat clad boy in the gut. "Ow! That hurt Emily!"

"The zero point five life points it'll cost you won't kill you."Emily rolls her eyes.

Emily then moves next to me. "What exactly did Odd man by Marley being jealous?" I ask her.

Odd stifles a laugh at this question.

"Uh…" Emily isn't sure how to respond.

Stanford quickly cuts in. "We'll explain it to you when you're older, Millicent."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I ask. "Surely, I am mentally mature enough to interpret this information."

"Maybe later Millicent." He insists.

"Very well." I agree despite not completely agreeing with him.

"_Alright guys, so I've finally pinpointed your position." _Jeremy announced.

"Took you long enough, Einstein." Odd said, holding one of his claws to his ear.

Ignoring the comment, Jeremy continues. _"You guys are in a secret base located in the Rocky Mountains. I've managed to find the schematics of the lab, so I should be able to guide you."_

"Great, let's go." Stanford smirked.

**Ulrich's POV:**

"So we just sit here and defend the skid?" Marley asks.

Aelita nodded. "Pretty much, unless XANA activates a tower, we stay here."

"Don't worry about it Marley, it'll be fine." Yumi reassures him.

"Jeremy do you have anything yet?" I ask.

"_Yeah."_ Jeremy answered. _"I just got word that they're in the rocky mountains, I'm currently downloading a schematic of the lab from a restricted access site."_

"Sounds like fun." Marley deadpans gaining small smiles from each of the girls.

Jeremy chuckled. _"You're so funny Marley. You're beginning to get more and more li-"_

Yumi looked up in the sky, "Something wrong, Jeremy?"

"_Activated tower on the replika!" _Jeremy shouted.

In response I immediately draw my swords, Yumi her fans, Marley his phasers and Aelita an energy field in each hand at the ready.

"Where is it Jeremy?" Aelita asked.

"_It's 45__º__ north by 35__º east." _Jeremy informed us. _"I'll send you your vehicles so you can get there in no time flat."_

And with that the Overbike, Overwing and Overwheel appear in front of us.

Marley slides into the seat, "Alright, let's go!" He shouts.

Yumi shakes her head. "No Marley, you and I have to stay here and defend the skid. Aelita and Ulrich will handle the tower."

"What?" Marley asks. "But they're gonna need all the help they can get if they're gonna make it!"

Aelita also gave a disapproving nod. "I'm sorry Marley but Yumi's right. Don't worry though, Ulrich and I will be fine."

"Saddle up Princess." I gesture for her to get on the Overbike. She slides on behind me and I send the bike off into the mountains.

**Emily's POV:**

"_Guys, XANA's activated a tower on the replika, keep your eyes peeled for anything that may show up."_

"Got it, Einstein." I nod.

"Knowing XANA it's probably gonna be a bunch of monsters or a general showing up here." Odd said.

Millicent shivered. "That's all we need, a physical confrontation here on such a critical mission. Does XANA enjoy watching us suffer?"

"What do you think?" A voice asked as we entered a new room.

Standing in the middle of the room we had just entered is a new face. I'd never seen him before but he looks exactly like William with the exception of the red highlights in his hair and the extra weaponry strapped to his body.

"Looks like XANA's brought us a new kitty to play with us!" Odd exclaimed.

"Who is that?" Stanford asks, stepping in front of both Millicent and I protectively.

William growls. "It's Havoc, XANA's newest lackey."

"Congratulations, the underling pointed out the obvious." Havoc scoffed. "Keep trying and you might just become as smart as me."

William growled and formed his sword out of smoke.

Millicent put a comforting hand on William's shoulder. "No William, Havoc is simply trying to entice you into blindly lashing out towards him so he can end your teleportation. Sonia uses similar tactics towards me and we've seen how many times she's attempted and succeeded in doing so."

William regrettably dissolved his sword into smoke.

"That's why Standford and I will be the ones to take Havoc." I stepped up.

Stanford's eyes widened in surprise. "We are?" I give him a look, "I mean, _we are!_"

William still glared down Havoc, but sighed and ran off with Millicent.

"Um.. Odd shouldn't you be going with Emily and Millicent?" I asked him.

Odd chuckled, "And miss out on the chance to take down this new guy? Yeah right! Don't worry guys, with me on your side it'll be a couple laser arrows and it's all over!"

"_Don't get too cocky guys."_ Jeremy warned. _"This guy was able to take out Ulrich and Marley during the last attack."_

"Don't worry, Einstein." Stanford smirked. "We've got things all under control here."

"If that's so then come and get me." Havoc said, forming his Zweihander in his right hand and pointing the giant sword threateningly towards us.

**Aelita's POV:**

"There's the tower!" I pointed towards the giant cylinder with its menacing red aura surrounding it.

"Here we go then!" Ulrich shouted as he increased the speed of the Overbike.

Within seconds we reach the tower and to our surprise there are no monsters or generals.

"That was easy." I shrug.

Ulrich draws his swords. "Too easy…" He glowers. "Stay behind me, Aelita."

"No need for the third degree, Ulrich." I put a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder. "There are no monsters or generals around so let me go into the tower now while we have the chance."

Ulrich sighed but regrettably returned his swords to his pack.

I give the boy a small smile and then walk into the root like base of the tower.

Ripples run through the tower's base as I make my way into the tower.

The familiar cylindrical area makes me smile; even in XANA's territory the towers have always been quite homely to me.

I calmly walk to the middle of the eye of XANA as each of the rings ight up with each step I take.

The faint aura surrounds me as I make my ascent up the tower.

Once on the upper platform I make my way to the center as the interface appeared.

I reach my hand towards the screen only for a blue gloved hand to grab mine.

"I'm sorry Ms. Schaeffer, but I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that." A familiar voice sounds, echoing in the vertical tunnel that is the tower.

I turn only to come face to face with the piercing green eyes of the general of assassination.

"Sonia!" I shriek.

She smirks. "At your disservice, Mrs. Einstein."

I recoil in fear, at the general.

"Sorry about this, but you know XANA has his orders."

Before I can even blink she has her two blades out and slices at me. I stumble back in an attempt to dodge but unfortunately, fall off the platform. As I fall to the bottom platform, the interfaces that line the edge of the dark tunnel fly past my vision in a blur of blue.

I slam down on the lower platform and upon impact I can immediately tell that I lost at least twenty life points from the fall.

Sonia lands on both feet and immediately sends a kick at me and launches me into the air and out of the tower.

**Yumi's POV:**

"These are the things you need to be more prepared for, Marley." I sighed as I was sitting down, leaning against the base of the tower.

Marley rolls his eyes as he lies down a couple feet from me using a rock as a pillow. "I know that, Yumi. It's not like it's my first day on the job."

"But you just need to take it seriously," I insist, he sighs and rolls over to the side. "XANA could spring anything on us at any time."

He springs up into a sitting position. "Like Tarantulas?" He suggests.

I nod. "Exactly, like tarantulas."

"No! Tarantulas!" Marley shouts.

Immediately five different shots fire at the Skid.

"_Yumi! Marley! What are you guys doing?!"_ Jeremy shouted. _"Five tarantulas just showed up and they just took out 40% of the skid's sheildlevels!"_

"Doing what we can Jeremy!" Marley shouts as he pulls out his phasers and began firing at the Tarantulas.

Luckily one of the Trekkky's blasts hit a tarantula in the eye of XANA causing it to explode.

I quickly drew my fans and jump up into the air, flinging one at one of the tarantulas only for it to shoot it out of the air with one of its arm cannons. It then fired at me while I was still air born and knocked me down with the two shots.

"Yumi!" Marley shouts after me only to be hit himself.

"_Watch it you guys, Yumi you're down to sixty and Marley 80." _Jeremy shouted at us.

I land with a thud. "Keep going Marley." I insisted, ignoring the ranting boy genius.

Marley nodded only for his eyes to glow blue and for him to vanish into a pillar of light of the same color.

He appeared on top of a Tarantula's back only to point his two phasers into the monster's eye of XANA at pointblank range. It was instantly blown to bits.

I get up myself and throw a fan at another Tarantula that exploded on impact.

"Yes." I pumped my fist before catching my fan.

I then throw my fan at an approaching tarantula only for it to shot the fan out of the air and fire at me again. Luckily I cartwheel out of the way and pull out my second fan and throw it at the monster hitting it right in the eye and blowing it up.

I then threw my two fans at the last Tarantula while Marley fired a shot from his phaser at it. The Tarantula exploded upon our attacks impacts.

I sighed in relief. "Okay, I think it's over."

"Good," Marley smiled. "Glad that's over."

I nod. "Yeah I-"

All of a sudden a screech was heard.

I turned towards the source of the noise only for something to jump towards my face blocking my field of vision. Suddenly there was a flash of yellow and the feeling of my virtual body blowing apart.

Next thing I know, I find myself in the darkness of the scanner.

It opens and I stumble out of the tube.

I pant as I try to cope with the pain of the piercing headache I got from my sudden devirtualization.

I stumble into the elevator and hit the button to send myself up to the lab.

"What was it, Jeremy?" I asked once I was in the lab.

"An Electro Monkey." Jeremy answered.

"_Darn electro monkey!" _Marley growled from within the computer.

**Marley's POV:**

I blow the smoke off of my phaser and I growl. "Darn Electro Monkey!"

I then look up into the sky. "Jeremy, are there any more monsters I need to worry about?"

"_Not right now," _Jeremy responds. _"Wait! Marley, two Megatanks and a Krab showing up!"_

"Where?!" I shout only to immediately dive away from the wall of fire sent at the Skid.

"_Marley!" _Jeremy shouted.

I sigh. "I've got it Jeremy…"

And with that I pull out my phasers and make a dash for the three new monsters.

**Odd's POV:**

"Laser arrow!" I shout as I propel myself into the air and fire a stream of arrows at the general.

Havoc sends a burst of flames towards us but we're all able to dodge it, I jump above it whereas Stanford and Emily run in opposite directions.

"Laser arrow!" I shout as I spring towards him once again.

The general easily jumps away from the projectiles only to be smacked in the face with one of Stanford's basketballs basketballs.

Emily throws her crown towards the dark arsenal only for the general to form his zweihander and smack the crown away.

"Is this it?" Havoc smirks. "Surely the three of you could do better than that."

"Laser arrow!" I shout, shooting several arrows out of my fists at the boy.

Stanford shot out four basketballs and Emily threw her crown in response.

Havoc deeply inhales and blows out a stream of fire from his mouth which incinerated my arrows and Stanford's basketballs while Emily's crown clatters to the floor.

Havoc shakes his head in disappointment and smirked. "Pathetic."

"Seriously?!" I shout. "You can breathe fire, now?! That's just not fair!"

Emily ran over to retrieve her fallen crown. As she was bending over to pick it up Havoc formed four throwing knives out of smoke and chucked them at the princess. The knives meet their mark and that ended her teleportation.

"EMILY!" Stanford and I shouted.

"RAH!" Stanford growled as he chucked several basketballs at the general who easily formed his zweihander and effortlessly blocked each and every one of the boy's shots.

"Honestly, I expected more from you." Havoc added as he began walking towards Stanford and I still blocking each of the boys attacks.

"Laser arrow!" I shouted once again as I cocked my arm and sent more arrows at him. Havoc yawned as he blocked the stream of arrows and basketballs with his zwiehander as he still walked towards us.

"It makes me wonder how Master XANA hasn't gotten rid of you all yet," Havoc asked. "I mean if you're so easy to take down then why would it take so long?"

Havoc now stood right in front of Stanford looking completely bemused at the boy's attacks. He then brought down his Zweihander in a move that would've cut the boy in half had he been on earth.

"Pathetic." Havoc shakes his head in disappointment once again as Stanford's body fades out of existence.

"LASER ARROW!" I shout angrily shooting an arrow at the general who sends a burst of flame from his hand turning the arrows to dust.

Havoc was now right in front of me and shook his head. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk."

He then brought his sword down upon me and feel myself ripped from existence.

**Marley's POV:**

"WARP SPEED!" I shout as I break out into my enhanced dash around the blasts that the Krabs send at me.

A large red wall of energy slams into the skidbladnir from the Megatank again.

"_MARLEY!"_ Jeremy yelps from the lab.

"I've got it, Einstein." I insist even though I myself am not sure whether or not I'm going to make it through this.

"_But the Skidbladnir only has 30% shields left."_ Jeremy yells.

I pull out my phasers and try desperately to shoot at the two Krabs in front of me, but my shots are terribly off from the stress of the situation.

One of the Krabs uses my frustration to shot a laser at me that lands on my right arm and has me drop a phaser.

I gasp as I hold my hand to my sparkling arm in pain. "Jeremy?!"

"_20 lifepoints left Marley." _Jeremy confirms. _"One more good hit and you'll have a one way ticket back to the scanners."_

"Beam me up!" I shout, calling upon my teleportation power.

I land on top of one of the Krabs and shoot down the other from on top of it. The Krab staggered on its claws trying to regain its footing until it began to fall to the ground and erupt into code. The other crab attempts to shake me off only for me to shoot it four times in the eye of XANA immediately destroying it.

I fall to the ground as the Krab is destroyed. I just lie there for a few seconds trying to catch a breath.

"_Move it, Marley!" _Jeremy shouts.

I jump up to my feet to find the Megatank charging yet another elliptical laser.

I sigh to myself but take a running start towards it before shouting, "Warp Speed!" increasing my speed as the monster finishes charging and fires towards the skid but luckily I take out my phaser and destroy it. Not so luckily I get hit by the wall that comes out and am immediately ejected from the virtual world.

**Ulrich's POV:**

"Aelita!" I shout as I watch her helplessly be thrown out of the tower.

"_You've got fourty-five lifepoints, Aelita." _Jeremy announced as I ran over to help her up.

"Don't worry about it, Einstein." A voice rings out from the direction of the tower. I quickly look over to see ripples appear on the root like base of the tower. Out of it steps Sonia who chuckles. "It doesn't matter though, Aelita'll be wiped out in a few seconds and soon Ulrich will be too."

I growl. "We'll see about that, Sonia."

"Fun! I've always wanted to have a duel with you!" Sonia chirps as she draws her curved blades. "Just the two of us, swinging our swords around like we're fencers and stuff, it'll be so much fun!"

I narrow my eyes at her in a glare and draw my swords and usher her forward. "Then come at me then."

"Stay behind me, Aelita." I insist.

"_No, Aelita head back to the Skid." _Jeremy says. _"Marley just got devirtualized and Emily, Stanford and Odd got teleported back. You know what'll happen if the skid goes down with them insi- oh no! three Megatanks just got to the skid, move it Aelita!"_

"Right." Aelita nods and swipes her hand over her star bracelet. Her wings sprout from her back and takes to the skies.

_SCREECH!_

Sonia unleashes her sonic scream towards the angel girl and it makes contact with her and devirtualizes her.

"Sorry, we can't have that." Sonia apologizes. "Wouldn't want to make things easier for you guys."

"That's just great…" I deadpan.

"_Ulrich you've gotta get back to the skid." _Jeremy commands. _"There's nothing we can do about the tower and the shield's been destroyed. If those Megatanks make only ten shots on it then it's game over for Odd, Millicent, Emily, William and Stanford."_

"Just perfect…" I grumble before taking a running start. "SUPER SPRINT!"

And like that I'm making my way to the other end of the replika.

**Jeremy's POV:**

"We're doomed, aren't we Jeremy?" Marley asks me.

"Marley!" Yumi shouts at him.

I shake my head and sigh. "Marley might just be right, we are so doomed."

"Ulrich'll make it." Aelita insists. "Don't worry."

**Millicent's POV:**

"At last, we have finally reached the supercomputer room!" I announce as the door slides open and allows William and I to step inside.

"_Great guys, now hurry up!"_ Jeremy instructs. _"Emily, Odd and Stanford failed, Havoc's coming right for you, Megatanks are attacking the skid and it's only a matter of time before they blow it to bits."_

"Great, any good news Jeremy?" William rolls his eyes.

"_Nope." _The genius answers.

"What about the tower?" I ask.

"_Sorry, Millie."_ Aelita's voice adds. _"You guys are on your own." _

"Let's do this." William says.

We enter the room to find the walls lined with computer monitors built into the walls and pieces of metal jutting out of the walls just below the monitors holding keyboard and mice along with several office chairs in front of the monitors. The room itself is made of the same concrete with a menacing Eye of XANA scorched into the floor. The walls and ceiling themselves though are made up of circuitry and wires themselves. It's as if the entire room is some sort of motherboard.

"I've never seen a computer like this before." I gasp as I look all around at the room trying to figure out how something like this is even possible.

William pats a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "It's okay Millicent, take your time. You'll be able to figure it out."

"Your tiny minds couldn't possibly be able to comprehend what Master XANA has come up with here." A voice adds making me jump and turning to see none other than the Dark Arsenal standing before us. "The capabilities of his AI processing are far more advanced than anything you can come up with Millicent Min."

William forms his sword and glares at him. "Don't talk to her that way! Millicent, take care of the Supercomputer I'll handle this guy."

Havoc smirks and materializes his own sword out of the smoke. "I will have a pleasure in ending your teleportation William Dunbar. Or shall I call you father, since I do come from your DNA?"

"Havoc: The Dark Arsenal," William starts, glaring intently at the general. "I am _NOT _your father."

"_But Maury says you are the father!"_ Odd chimes in. _"Ow! Don't hit me, Yumi! Ow! Seriously, Aelita you too?"_

"_Gimme my seat back!" _Jeremy shouts.

"_I thought you'd make a stupid Star Wars reference." _Marley says. _"With the whole I am not your father thing."_

"Your friends are _so… charming…_" Havoc rolls his eyes.

I shrug. "They have their moments."

Without warning William lunges towards Havoc, swinging his sword towards him only for the general to duck and send an uppercut towards William, flames licking at his chin as he was thrown back by the blow.

"Move it Millicent!" William shouts at me.

"Right!" I nod and get to work. _Think Millicent, think…_

**Ulrich's POV:**

"YAH!" I shout as I stop right behind the three Megatanks and chuck one of my swords into one of them. The sword lands right in the eye only for it to surge with electricity and explode into code.

"_Come on guys, wake up!" _Jeremy shouts at the people sleeping in the skid. _"You can do it! Come on!" _

I ignore Jeremy's pleas for them to awaken and quickly retrieve my fallen sword.

The two Megatanks once again open up and begin to charge up their elliptical lasers.

"SUPER SPRINT!" I shout and dash towards one of the Megatanks with my sword drawn. I spring up into the air and just as the Megatank is about to fire its massive laser I land on top of it and stab both of my blades into it. After a few seconds I pull out my swords and flip away from the monster as it explodes into code.

The other monster however fired its elliptical laser and it slammed into the skid.

"_Come on guys wak- What are you doing, Ulrich? The Skid only has 500 lifepoints now!"_ Jeremy shouted.

The remaining Megatank opens up its shell and I chuck my sword into the eye, instantly destroying it.

I cross my arms and smirk. "There Jer, are you happy now?"

"He might be, but I'm not…" A voice adds, panting and gasping for breath.

"Took you long enough," I cross my arms and smirk at the general of assassination.

Sonia gasps once again. "You run pretty fast. You know that?"

I shrug. "It never crossed my mind."

Sonia sighs. "Wish I could take a little breather but y'know I've got my orders and all so…" She then pulls out her two blades and ushers me forward.

"Alright Sonia, we'll play your little game." I smirk and draw my own swords.

And like that the two of us run towards each other.

**William's POV:**

I get up from Havoc's punch and charge at the general, wildly swinging my Zweihander towards him. The general easily dodges each of my blows there frustrating me to no end.

"Really, this is the best you can do, father?" Havoc asks.

I growl and swing my Zweihander towards him once again only for him to sidestep the slash once more.

Havoc shakes his head in disappointment. "I honestly expected more from you."

I do a horizontal swing that would decapitate him but he easily ducks under the blow.

"I thought you would be more of a challenge." Havoc continues.

I send another vertical slash at him only for him to easily dodge once again.

Havoc smirks. "To think you provided, my DNA. How could someone as incompetent as you be the one who provided me life, next to Master XANA of course."

I growl at the general and send a stab towards the general only for him to quickly jump away from the thrust.

"Perhaps it was the Master who I have inherited my skill from and not you, father." Havoc smirks.

I send yet another jab at him which he easily slides away from.

"Maybe it was Master XANA who provided you your skill, William." Havoc inquired. "After all you'd been under his control for so long that you were bound to pick up something. Not only in the way you fight, but your abilities; such as Super Smoke and the waves of energy."

"SHUT UP!" I shout as I slam my sword down towards him in what would've split him in half down the middle had he not dissolved into smoke and flown out of the way.

I then feel a pain on my back as I stumble forward and my sword clatters to the ground and I quickly turn my body so that I'm staring up at him. "It's time to end your teleportation, William." Havoc tells me as he rears his sword back.

"Super Smoke!" I shout and make my body dissolve into smoke just as Havoc swings his Zweihander down towards me. I then appear behind Havoc but he sends a kick at me that makes me stumble but I'm able to regain my footing.

I quickly turn around and send my blade down at him only for him to pull out his own zwiehander and block my blow, leaving us grappling each other's blades, struggling for control.

In strength both Havoc and I seem to be evenly matched. But I know that whoever drops their glare or even loosens their grip at the slightest bit will lose.

Suddenly the Eye of XANA on Havoc's sword begins to glow a bright red and soon the energy is traveling up the entire sword.

Not quite sure what to do I kick Havoc in the stomach only for him to lose his grip on his sword and fall to the ground. I quickly run over to the sword and step on it so that he can't grab it.

"So what are you going to do now, Havoc." I smirk.

Havoc remains a calm and breathes a single word. "Burn."

And like that the glowing red sword under me let out a column of flame and ends my teleportation. "Milic-"

**Millicent's POV:**

_What if we tried to make water damage- no, that wouldn't work because the mainframes are probably in several different circ-_

"MIilic-" I quickly turn to see William burst into flame before nothing was there.

I turn to Havoc who is now walking towards me. "Your turn."

My eyes widen in fear as the general approaches me.

"Meep." I squeak.

**Ulrich's POV:**

I swing my blades in a downward slash that Sonia easily blocks with her own blades.

She then attempts to make a horizontal slash across my chest but I'm easily able to block with one of my swords.

"Come on, Samurai Jack!" Sonia laughed. "Hit me! I haven't had a good fight this whole mission! Hit me with your best shot, Jackie Chan!"

I don't answer and spin my blades in my hands before trying to stab her in the chest with both blades but she quickly spins in between the blades and jumps away from me.

"Boring…" Sonia whines. "Try this on for size hero."

_SCREECH!_

Sonia unleashes her sonic wail.

"Super sprint!" I shout quickly getting out of the way of the sound waves and making my way towards Sonia.

I bring one of my sword down to her but she blocks once again. "That's better." She smirks. "Let's play some more!"

We both try to push on the two swords for dominance and so far I have the upper hand as she skids backwards against my pushing.

_Ulrich, William just got sent back and the skid is- oh wait, there's Millicent. The mission failed and you've gotta head back._

"What?!" I yell.

Sonia smiles. "Guess it's over, Ulrich. It was a fun fight but in the end we always win."

I growl at her and attempt to stab her with my other sword but she easily blocks it and we're both grappling with both blades.

Sonia smirks. "By the way, one thing you gotta know about us bad guys is that we always cheat."

"Wha-" And suddenly a blade come through my back and I look down to my stomach to see the end of a Zweihander protruding from it and digital code spilling from the wound as I fall to the ground and am soon ejected from the virtual world.

**Stanford's POV:**

I yawn and look around to find myself in my navskid. "What? What am I doing here?"

"_Stanford?!"_ Jeremy exclaims. _"Oh finally! Someone woke up!"_

I shrug. "Yeah, what's going on here? Did we finish the mission."

"_No." _Jeremy answers. _"You guys gotta get outta there though, because I'm pretty sure Sonia and Havoc are gonna get rid of the skid now." _

_BOOM!_

"Yeah… I can see that." I add as the skid shakes.

"WAH!"

"HUH!"

"NOT THE PIZZA!"

"Glad to see you guys awake." I smirk as I hear the voices of William, Odd and Emily.

"Why am I in the copilot's navskid?" Emily asks.

"_Can someone please wake Millicent before you guys are destroyed with the Skid?"_ Jeremy asked.

"I know just how to wake her up." I smirk. "Oh my gosh Millicent, Mrs. Hertz gave you a zero on your thesis of probability and seismic waves and junk!"

"WHAT?!" The girl genius shouts. "How dare she even think of doing such a thing, my work is always excelling even the greatest-"

"_Cut it out, Millicent and get out of there!" _Jeremy orders her.

"Oh my!" She gasps. "Shield levels are down, Havoc and the ingrate are here and no one else is protecting us?! Time to make a retreat."

And like that the skid releases its ties to the tower and we fly down into the digital sea.

**Jeremy's POV:**

"Well that was a bust." I sigh as I put my headset down on the keyboard.

"I should have been able to figure out how to destroy that supercomputer." Millicent sighs.

Emily puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't beat yourself up over it, Millie."

"She's right Millicent," Aelita nods. "That mainframe is nothing like I've ever seen before. You, Jeremy and I will go over it this week so that we can figure out a way to destroy it."

"When you do find out a way, let me know." Odd says. "Because I wanna go back and give that computer a taste of Odd the Magnificent."

"Uh-uh." Marley shakes his head. "Next time we go, I'm going to go to the lab."

"Sure!" Odd chirped. "We can go together."

I roll my eyes. "In the mean time, I think I'm going to develop a way to get you to wake up after a teleportation has ended. That was taking way too long."

"I don't know about you guys but I am gonna get some major sleep." Ulrich yawns.

I look down at my watch and sigh. "No you're not. It's 6:30 and we have breakfast in thirty minutes."

"Fantastic." William deadpans.

"Let's go home guys." Yumi says.

We walk out of the lab and into the elevator.

"Wait a minute." Millicent exclaims.

"What?" William asks.

She smirks at Odd and holds out an expecting towards him. "Pay up."

"Darn it!"Odd shouts. "I thought you forgot about that."

"I never forget anything." Millicent smirks.

"It's true." Emily nods.

"She never does." Marley confirms.

Odd grumbles at this and fishes in his pockets for twenty euros making the rest of us laugh at the purple boy's misfortune.

**The long awaited chapter is finally finished! This is a lot shorter than most of my stuff but it was twice the length of the last thing I uploaded so I'm happy. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and read and review. **


End file.
